Hopeless Love
by thatonegleefan
Summary: Santana always been hoplessly in love with Quinn. After a rocky Sophomore and Junior between Quinn and Santana they decide to repair their friendship. In the process Quinn fall for Santana but through the process Quinn discovers that she doesn't know Santana all that well.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

This is my first ever fanfic so please be gentle. I would love to have a beta so if you are interested please let me know ASAP! Let me know if you want me to continue this story.

* * *

Santana POV

I'm Santana. Santana Lopez but you already knew that. HBIC in McKinley. Before you ask this is a story where I tell you how hopelessly in love I am with my best friend. I know what you're think Brittany and my answer to that is no. I do love Brittany but I'm not love with her she's just my best friend. It's another blonde I'm in love with. Bingo! You guessed right Lucy Quinn Fabray. Yes I know okay! She's as straight as a ruler no need to rub it in my face.

I guess if you asked when I fell for Lucy Q it was the summer going into freshman year. Brittany and I met Quinn in Cheer Camp. I've always had a connection with Brittany. But it was different with Quinn we just clicked. Even when we first met each other we could have conversation with our eyes no need for talking because we already knew what the other was thinking.

During freshman year Quinn and Brittany were always at my house or I was at theirs(we weren't called the unholy trinity for nothing). The Lopez family has always loved having Quinn and Brittany over. They were always telling me to invite them to our huge family carne asadas(BBQ) parties. My abuela and tías even taught them how to speak Spanish and how to dance Bachata. My Tía Norma (by marriage) who is Mexican showed them a lot of Mexican singers.

Then sophomore year started it was hard for me being so inside the closet I practically ran Narnia. It was also hard on Quinn's and mines friendship. We had our up and we definitely had our down and boy were they low. These ups and downs it hurt our friendship with both of us wanting to be HBIC, her being with Finn,Puck, and Sam, her pregnancy and honestly me being a straight up bitch! Like I said the only straight I am is a straight up BITCH. That's just how I protected myself I built walls and only Brittnay was able to bring them down.

To tell you the truth I'm really worried about Quinn. Here I am first day of senior year and I haven't seen her since the end of junior year. I know we aren't in the best of terms but I still love her no matter how much she hates me.

* * *

When I first saw Quinn with her Pink hair and outfit my first observation was damn Q you looking hot. My second was the pain in her eyes. In that moment I knew I had to make things right between us.

The next time I talked to her was when I asked her to come join glee and Cheerios again. Of course I added a comment about soup and peroxide because even though I do care for I still have my walls up. She has the power to break my heart. That whole time we were talking I saw the pain and all I wanted to do was shake her and make her tell me everything that is bugging her. Just hold her and assure her that everything would be okay.

People think that just because she is the Ice Queen she really has no feelings. Can you imagine being raised in a conservative Christian home and your parents expecting nothing less than perfect? Have you perfect reputation gone because you had one too many wine coolers and some stupid boy taking advantage of you and the situation? Because of that one mistake you end up being pregnant with no home because your dad kicked you out. Your father is supposed to be the only man who will love you no matter what and not even him loved her enough to look past that stupid mistake. Yeah her dad's a jackass but it doesn't make it won't hurt any less. She was his little princess. I know if that happened to me I would be a mess. Not only that but having to give up your perfect baby. Being so selfless that you're willing to give your daughter a better life even if it isn't with you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

**Sorry for the delay.**

**Thank you to my beta technicallyimpaired.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Here I am, following Quinn. Yeah, I know, total creeper, but, whatever. I'm doing this because I want to know what's up, okay? I saw Coach filming her and followed them into Schue's office. I was so mad at what I had just heard. Not at Quinn. I get where she's coming from, trust me, I do. I was mad at Schuester. How dare he tell her to grow up? Guy's a dumbass. I think all the hair products are getting to his brain.

After the whole Schue incident, I followed her and I grew a lady pair and decided to talk to her. I found her in our spot at Cook Park near the duck pond. Whenever one of us would have a bad day or just need a break from the real world, we would call each other and come just to hang out. I sat next to her and hugged her. She tensed, but once she knew it was me she relaxed again and she continued to sob.

I don't know how long we were there, but it was dark and cold when her sobs turned into silent tears. "Come on. Let's go back to my place. You can stay the night. Mami misses you," I said.

She looked at me and it broke my heart to see the girl I'm so hopelessly in love with so hurt and broken. "I can't just leave my car here." Typical Quinn, trying to make excuses, but I knew better.

"You can lock it and we will come for it in the morning. Besides, there is no way I'm letting you drive." She didn't protest. We walked in silence back to my car.

* * *

Once we got home, we went straight into my room. "Here's a Tee and some shorts. Go take a shower first, I'll get us something to eat. You know where everything is." With that, I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see if there was any food because I was starving.

"Hola hija no te escuche entrar." My mom said once I walked in the kitchen.

"Hola mami. Que hay de comer estoy hambreada," I replied.

My mom rolls her eyes and says, "Ay, Santana, tu siempre tienes hambre."

"Sorry, Mami, but I'm a growing teenager. I need food in my system. Before I forget, Quinn se va quedar la noche." I tried to say as casually as possible. She looks at me like I grew two heads.

"Y eso? It's been forever since I've seen Quinn around here. Todo esta bien?" She asked.

"Si. No. I don't know. That's why I brought her, to see if we could talk." That's when Quinn enters the kitchen all showered.

"Hola, señora Lopez" Quinn says and it makes me smile that she still speaks Spanish so well.

"Ay, mija, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Maribel o Mami." Quinn smiled a real smile.

"Bueno. Yo me voy a bañar orita vengo a comer." I say standing up heading towards my room.

Quinn POV

I don't know why I agreed to come back to Santana's home. I guess because no matter what we've been through she is still the only person I truly trust. Once she told me to take a shower, I went into her bathroom get a towel and take the quick shower. It reminded me of old times when I'd come over and stay the nights with no worries just us, the Unholy Trinity

.

When I went downstairs, I heard Santana and her mom talking. I was terrified because Maribel is the closest thing I have to a real mom, and I really don't want her to see me in this state. I walked in and expected to see judgment in her eyes, disappointment, or worse, pity. She looked at me and there wasn't judgment, disappointment or pity, just love. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Hola, Señora Lopez" was my only response, because I didn't know if I could still call her Mami.

She smiled and told me, "Ay, mija, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Maribel o Mami."

I instantly smiled because I knew that she still loved me, even if I was broken.

"Bueno. Yo me voy a bañar orita vengo a comer," Santana says before she gets up and leaves.

Maribel stands, gets two mugs, and pours some chocolate abuelita into them. She hands me one and says, "I know it's your favorite."

I take a sip. "Even better than I remember." I say simply because it been forever since I've had her famous chocolate abuelita.

"Mija, your hair is pink. Don't get me wrong, you look amazing, but it doesn't seem very you." Maribel says.

I look up and there is still no judgment or pity in her eyes, just concern. "Yeah, well, I'm not feeling like being myself lately," I reply bitterly.

"Fair enough. Quieres enchiladas potosinas. Santana's Tía Norma brought them for her."

I roll my eyes because Santana and her enchiladas are like me and bacon. "I think San would kill me if she knew I took some enchiladas," I said laughing and Maribel joined me as well.

"Best believe I would if you touched MY enchiladas." Santana said drying her hair with the towel.

"Mija, no seas asi tu tía trajo 4 docenas para ti."

"Exactly! That's four meals for me," Santana replies seriously.

"I see you're still eating a dozen of your aunt's enchiladas," I say, laughing.

"Of course! They're amazing! I get orgasms every time I eat them!"

Santana's mom throws a rag at her, glaring, "Santana lenguaje! Por favor!"

"Sorry, Mami, but they are just fu- Freaking good!"

"Ten Quinn ize Chicharrones."

* * *

After diner, we went up stairs to Santana's room. It's been a while since I was able to have a nice family dinner. Once San closed the door, I knew she wanted to talk about everything that happened this summer. She was about to speak when I interrupted her, "Look. I know you want to talk, but I'm exhausted, and, honestly, I'm not ready to talk." I knew she wanted to talk, but it was true. I was tired and I needed time.

"Okay. I'll wait as long as you want. I'll always be there for you." I just wish she actually meant it. No one ever sticks around and helps with my baggage.

* * *

Translations

Hola hija no te escuche entrar. - Hey I didn't hear you come in.

Hola mami. Que hay de comer estoy hambreada - Hey Mami. What did you cook I'm starving

Ay, Santana, tu siempre tienes hambre.- Santana, you're always hungry

Quinn se va quedar la noche- Quinn going to stay the night

Y eso? It's been forever since I've seen Quinn around here. Todo esta bien?- oh really? Everything ok?

Ay, mija, cuantas veces te he dicho que me digas Maribel o Mami. - How Many times have I told you call me Maribel or Mami

Bueno. Yo me voy a bañar orita vengo a comer.- Alright. I'm going to take a shower I'll be back to eat.

Mija, no seas asi tu tía trajo 4 docenas para ti. - Don't be like that your aunt brought 4 dozens for you.

Santana lenguaje! Por favor!- Language! Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

**Thank you to my beta technicallyimpaired.**

* * *

Santana's POV

I've never been a morning person, but I knew Quinn would want to sneak out in the morning, so I knew I had to wake up early. I woke up at 6:30 so I could make her some arroz con leche. Around 7, I went upstairs to wake her up and she was about to make her escape out my window. "Look we don't have to talk. Just don't leave. I made your favorite, arroz con leche. You can get borrow some of my clothes. Just stay. Besides, what am I suppose to tell my mom when she asks where you are?" After we both took a shower (separately), we went downstairs where my mom was already eating some of the arroz con leche.

"Buenos Dias, muchachas" my mom said once she saw us.

"Buenas, Mami," I said, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," Quinn said. She chose to wear my Maná amar es combatir shirt (Maná is a mexican rock band) and some black skinny jeans with her leather jacket. I have to admit, she looks badass. I'm wearing my cheerios uniform.

"Mija, no se como le haces pero a ti siempre te queda deliciosos el arroz con leche," my mom said.

"Yeah, San, it's my favorite. You make it better than your abuelita," Quinn added with a smile on her face.

"Just don't say that in front of abuela, Quinn," I mumbled, and my mom nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, I drove Quinn to the park so she could get her car. She was about to get out the car when I stopped her. "Quinn, babe, please don't push me away. I meant what I said I'll be here for you, always. I'll wait until you're ready," I said pleadingly.

She kissed me on the cheek and whispered, "How do I know you won't just leave like everyone else?" Before she could hear my reply, she got out of the car and left me there.

"Because I'm hopelessly in love with you." I whispered back.

Quinn's POV:

I ran. That's what I do when I'm scared. Santana, she has the power to break me even more. I don't think I could survive that, to be honest. I don't know if I'm gay, but I do know I feel something for her. I don't know if it's love, appreciation for our friendship, or just a crush. I can't let her in. It's too dangerous. Besides she's in love with Brittany.

Santana's POV

I knew that I had to earn back her trust, and I was willing to do anything for it. The good thing is I knew exactly how.

* * *

"Hey, Sanny!" Brittany said excitedly while crushing all the bones in my upper body.

"Hey, Britt-Britt!" I reply, equally excited. I don't know what it is about Brittany that always makes me so happy. Maybe it's her innocence. The way she looks at the world so positively makes me wish I had that, too. Yeah, me and Brittany are touchy feely, but I don't know where they get that we are dating. It's so fucking stupid. Don't get me wrong, Brittany is one of the hottest girls in school, but I would never date her. Of course, we've fooled around a couple times, but that's all it was. It was special, but we both knew it wouldn't work out between us. I need someone who challenges me, and she's a free spirit, she can't be tied down to just one person.

"So how are things with Quinn going?" She asks while we head to our lockers.

"I don't know, Britt. I know she wants to let me in, but she still doesn't trust me like she did. I guess that's my fault for being such a bitch to her the last couple of years," I said while looking at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"You both hurt each other these past couple years. Don't beat yourself too much." She says as the bell rings. She kisses my cheek and we head to our AP Lit class. Hey, don't look so surprised. Brittany is a genius. She's third in our class, behind Quinn and I. Yup, we're smart motherfuckers.

When we arrived in class, Quinn was already there rereading Alice in Wonderland. I swear, she loves that book more than anything.

"Hey, Q," I said while taking the seat next to her.

"Hey, Quinnie, I have a question." Brittany spoke.

Quinn put down her book and turned to give Brittany her full attention. "What is it Britt?" She used a soft tone because, really, no one can be a dick to Brittany.

"Did you have to drink a lot of pepto-bismol to get your hair that pink?"

I burst out laughing, and Quinn is trying not to laugh, too. Like I said, Brittany is a genius. She lacks common sense.

"No, Britt. I dyed it so it could be this color." As she replied, a genuine smile crept onto her lips. Her smiled always remind me of just how beautiful she really is. God. I'm such a sap.

Quinn's POV

The final bell rang and Ms. Kornfeld began talking about how To Kill a Mockingbird is one of America's greatest novels. I was taking notes for the class when Santana handed me a slip of paper. I opened it 'Do you want to go off campus to get lunch?'

'I don't think that's a good idea. I can't get behind on my classes.' I wrote back. It wasn't a total lie. I do have all AP and DE Classes.

'That's BS. We have the exact same schedule, and I know you don't have a class after lunch. We can do homework while we eat, if you want.' I look up at her, and she is pouting. Yeah, McKinley's badass is pouting, and she looks cute.

'Okay. Whatever. Just stop pouting.' She read the note and smiled which, in return, made me smile.

The next few classes were much like AP Lit. Brittany and I would take notes while Santana would just fool around. I hate how she doesn't have to try in her classes and still gets straight A's. When the lunch bell rang, I went to my locker to put my stuff away. When I heard someone approaching, I turned to find Santana sauntering towards me, sexy as ever. "So do you want to ride separately? Or do you one to go in one car?"

"Let's just take your car. I'm not in the mood to drive. Is Brittany joining us?"

"No, she has a fourth hour. She is taking some art class she needs to take so she can get into Juilliard," Santana replied as her face was overtaken by a proud smile.

As we got in her car, we started making small talk.

"Do you know what schools you're applying to?" I asked, casually trying continue the conversation.

"Well, I'm applying to Stanford, Yale, NYU, Columbia, and some other schools, but Columbia is my top pick. How about you, Blondie?"

"I'm sure you'll get into Columbia," I said truthfully. "I applied to Yale, Ohio State, NYU, and other colleges, as well. I really hope I get into Yale. It would mean the world to me." This was the first time I ever told anyone that I wanted to go to Yale.

She turned to look at me, took a hold of my hand, and squeezed it gently. "If there is anyone who is going to get into Yale, it's you. You are the smartest person I know." Her eyes glowed with the light of sincerity.

"Thanks." After an awkward silence, I notice we are still holding hands. I gently released her hand and turned on the radio. She had some Latin station on and Te Extraño by Xtreme began to play. She started sing softly. God. I've missed hearing her sing in Spanish. It's probably the sexiest thing ever. Wait... I mean amazing. Not sexy. Just amazing.

"Here we are." We arrived at some pizza place. But after trying real New York pizza, every other pizza sucks.

When the waitress came, we ordered a pepperoni pizza with bacon and two Jarritos.

I knew Santana wanted to say something but didn't know how. "Look, I know I've been a bitch to you these past few years, but I want to apologize for everything."

I was throw into shock by what I just heard. Santana never apologizes.

"I want us to be friends. I want us to end senior year the way we started freshman year, together," she continued.

I trust her more than anything, but I can't allow myself to get hurt anymore.

I was about to say something, but she interrupted me. "Look. I'm not asking you to just tell me everything. We don't even have to talk about your problems or mine. I just want my best friend back."

I don't know if I should let her in.

* * *

Translations:

Buenos Dias, muchachas - Good Morning Girls

Mija, no se como le haces pero a ti siempre te queda deliciosos el arroz con leche - I don't know how you do it but your arroz con leche is always delicious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**I'm not really following the timeline from the show.  
**

* * *

Santana's POV

It's taking her a while to respond, and, honestly, the suspense is killing me.

"Look, Santana, I don't think I'm

ready to fully let you in."

I think my heart just broke into a

million peices. I was trying so hard to keep the tears, that were currently invading my eyes, from falling.

"At least, not quite yet. Just give me

some time. Okay?" She looked so sincere.

"Okay, anything you want, Q. I'll wait as long as you need." I couldn't control the megawatt grin that spread across my face.

The rest of lunch continued with small talk and gossip we had heard in school. I didn't want to push her too much, so, I stuck to simple subjects like weather, school, tv shows, music, stuff I knew wouldn't make her uncomfortable.

"Fourth period will end in ten minutes. We should head back to school so we aren't late to fifth hour."

I rolled my eyes at Quinn. "Whatever you want, Quinnie."

"Don't roll your eyes at me! Not all of us are smart enough to not have to try but still get straight A's," Quinn shot back with a smirk on her face.

After we split the check, we headed to my baby (a black 1970 Malibu 400 convertible) so we could make it back in time for AP Cal.

When we arrived at school, Quinn was about to get out of the car when I gently grabbed her arm. "Look, Q, I know its not my business, but I miss you in Glee. It's not the same without you in there. I also know for a fact that you love glee. Like I said, we started glee together, and I want us to end together. I'm not expecting you to join today. Just think about it? Besides, having a National Championship looks good on a college resume."

Quinn's POV

Santana's right. I miss glee, a lot. Maybe I should join. I guess we will see.

.

God, I hate AP Calculus. It's so hard! Britt and I were busy taking notes while Santana does God knows what, because, really, she's known most if this stuff since freshman year. I'm furiously taking notes when I notice Santana staring at me. "You know it's rude to stare at people, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but you just look really cute all concentrated and stuff," she said, shrugging, while I was probably the same color as my hair.

.

The rest of the day was uneventful.

"Hey do you want to go over to my house after I'm done with glee?" Santana asked while I was getting the books I needed to take home.

"Yeah. Sure."

Santana's POV

I'm still a little sad that Quinn isn't in glee, but I still love it. Even if Schue has favorites and Finn annoys me a bit. (Only reason I tolerate him is because he was decent to Quinn during her pregnancy.) Everybody else is okay, even the dwarf.

"Hey, boy Chang!" I chuckled, hugging Mike. Don't be too surprised. Since both of our dads are doctors at the same hospital, we've been friends since forever.

"Hey, Flaca! How are you doing?" I hate when he calls me that!

"You know I hate it when you call me Flaca! Especially at school!" I see Tina coming towards us. "Hey, Girl Chang!"

"Hey, Santana."

I was about to start a conversation with them when I see Quinn walking in. I became concerned that something might be wrong. "What's up, Q? You need something?" I asked, a little surprised. I thought she was going to tell me she was going to be in the library or something.

"Well I came to glee practice, duh!"

I was so ecstatic that I picked her up, hugging her. "You decided to join again! I'm really glad you did!"

"Hey, girl, you're back!" Mercedes exclaimed, taking her turn to hug Quinn.

Everyone decided to bombard her with 'Hellos' and 'We've missed yous'. Schuester, being Schuester, walks in 10 minutes late, as always. "Alright, everyone, take a seat. This year we need to practice - Oh hey, Quinn, you're back."

"Hey, yeah, I'm back. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Welcome back," Shue replied.

I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I had been worried. I thought he wouldn't want her back after the whole Sue campain incident.

"Its good to be back," She smiled.

God, she is so hot. Her new look is so sexy. Those shirts that reveal a little bit of her abs. I just want to…

"Hey, Santana!" Mike said shaking me a bit.

"What?!"

"You went into LaLa land. I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes. Are you feeling alright?" Mike sounded concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

Everyone else was thinking of song ideas we could use for sectionals.

"Hey, S, you want to leave early? Head to your house and watch Friends?" Quinn asked, taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, let's get out of here. We'll go to your house first so you can get some stuff to stay over, and we can leave your car there. Sound like a plan?" I asked her.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have fruit and some Tajin at your house?" She was just a little to excited.

"Yeah my tía Norma brought us some, and we have a lot of fruit." I said walking towards our cars.

"I love your tía and her Mexican snacks. You'll follow me right?" Somehow, she meant more than just the car ride without her knowing.

"Always," I replied, kissing her cheek before heading back to my car. After we got in our respective cars, I followed her to her house.

Thirty minutes later, we are watching Friends in our sweats and t-shirts with a huge bowl of fruit and some Tajin.

Quinn's POV

I don't know if it's just me, but Santana has been very sweet. She has always been sweet with me and Brittany, but this time it's different... Like girlfriend kind of sweet. Maybe I'm just overthinking everything. She has been trying to get my friendship back. Yeah, it's probably just that.

We are still watching Friends sitting in the love seat with my back on the armrest and my legs on her thighs. The bowl of snacks is in between us.

Her dad, Angel, walks in, suddenly. I was scared of him seeing me with my pink hair. He has been more of a father to me than my own.

"Hola, hija, como te fue en la escuela hoy? Y ese milagro que estas aqui, Quinn? Tienes mucho tiempo que no te veo. Me gusta tu nuevo look."

"Hola, Papi, bien gracias, " Santana replied without taking her eyes off the tv.

"Hola, señor López. Santana me invitó a quedarme la noche. Gracias quería tratar algo nuevo." I said, nervously.

"Hija, dime Ángel o Papi. Todos somos familia aqui. Bueno, yo voy a ir a tomar una siesta." Ángel informed us as he walked upstairs.

"Ahorita te voy a levanta cuando esté la cena." San shouted to her dad.

"What is your mom making?" I asked Santana.

"She is making Tostones with rice."

"I love Tostones!"

"Yeah, I know. I told her you were coming over, so she said she would make them." She waved it off, shrugging.

After dinner with the Lópezes, Santana and I went upstairs to take a shower.

I love that her family still keeps her puerto rican customs.

"Here, you take my bathroom. I'll use the guest room bathroom."

Santana's POV 

Quinn deserves to be happy. She's been through to much shit. I'll be damned if she isn't happy. I'd do anything to see her happy. I want her to find love even if it isn't with me. Besides, I'm just some whore. She deserves better than me. Let's also not forget that she is straight.

After my much needed shower, I went back to my bedroom to find Quinn on my bed reading The Book Thief.

"Already starting a new book?"

"Yeah, gave me a whole list of books I should read."

"I bet that got you all excited and stuff," I said, winking at her.

"God, must you make everything sexual?" She asked, blushing.

"Where's the fun if I don't? Scoot over I'm sleepy. Besides, we have school tomorrow."

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" Quinn asked, a little disappointed.

I could see she was getting into the book and I didn't have the heart to say yes. So, I kissed her cheek. "No, it's okay. Goodnight. Tell me how the book is in the morning."

Quinn's POV

If Santana weren't so tired, she would have noticed I was furiously blushing after she kissed me on the cheek.

An hour later, I decided it was time to put the book down and get some rest. As I settled into the bed, Santana stirred and cuddled into me.

"Love you," was the last thing she said before she fell asleep again.

I think she was talking about Brittany. Maybe I should ask her if something is going on between them.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to find us still cuddling. I gently untangled us and went to the bathroom. When I walked back into the room, Santana was half naked, trying to put on her cheerios uniform. "Oh, hey, Quinn. Can you help me with the zipper?"

"Um, yeah, sure." My heart was in my throat, so I swallowed had to put it back in my chest.

"Sweet. Thanks," she said, after I had helped her. She kissed my cheek and went to the bathroom to get ready.

Once again, I was left there, blushing furiously.

At breakfast Santana's dad made pancakes, with eggs, and bacon.

"Buenos Dias, niñas." His smile was beaming.

"Buenos Dias, chicas." Maribel piped up, from where she was eating at the kitchen island.

"Buenas, Mami, Papi." Santana kissed them both on the cheek.

"Morning." I said, because I still didn't know what to call them.

"Sus desayunos estan ahi con tu mama," Angel said, while making himself breakfast.

"Gracias," we replied in unison.

Santana was texting furiously and smiling. I'm not going to lie. I was jealous.

"Who are you texting?"

Santana's POV

'Have you told Quinn how you feel about her?- Britt'

'No- San'

'Why not you guys you could make really sexy lady babies- Britt'

I burst out laughing.

'And it's totally obvious you have a lady boner for her-Britt'

This time I blushed.

"Who are you texting?" Quinn asked with a hint of.. Is that jealousy? No, it can't be.

"I'm just texting Britt."

Quinn's POV 

"Oh!"

"Yeah, she just said something really funny and then something embarrassing." She filled me in with a hint of blush on her cheeks.

"Oh," I repeated.

"You know Britt. She has no filter."

"I've been meaning to ask you. You don't have to tell me because it's not my business. But I want to know. I know it's not fair-" I was rambling.

"Woah, Quinn. Hold on a sec. I can only follow you for a short time when you speed talk. What did you want to ask?"

"AreandyouandBrittanyathingorsomething?" I spat it out, quickly.

"Can you repeat that I didn't quite follow?" She gave me a confused look.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "I said, 'Are you and Brittany a thing or something?'" I bit my bottom lip, waiting for a reply.

"Ohhhh!" She bursts out laughing. "You think me and Brittany are a thing, too? Do we seriously look like a couple?" She asked with a smile tugging her lip.

"Well, yeah, you guys are really close and all. I just thought you had taken your friendship to the next level."

" Yeah, we are close and all, but it doesn't mean we are together. You know I'm a lesbian or whatever, but me and Brittany aren't a thing. She's just my best friend. Hell, if we were still the Unholy Trinity, people would think we are in a polyamorous relationships or whatever. Brittany is just my best friend."

"I know. I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling ashamed.

"Whatever, let's just head to school."

Santana's POV

I'm not mad that Quinn thinks that me and Brittany are a thing. It just gets annoying.

The car ride to school was quiet. The only noise came from the radio.

When we got to school Quinn spoke. "Look. I'm sorry for-"

"Hey, I'm not mad. It just gets annoying. People in this school think they know me. They think they have the have the right to judge me."

"Trust me,I know. Do your parents know about you?"

"No, I don't think they'll mind, but I'm just not ready, you know?"

"Yeah."

KNOCK KNOCK

"HEY GUYS!" Brittany, being her usually perky self.

"Hey, Britt." We said in unison.

"So, I wanted to be Kurt's campaign manager but I don't think he likes my ideas." Brittany pouted.

"Why don't you just run for president, Britt?" Quinn inquired.

"People won't take me seriously. They think I'm stupid," She replied, sadly.

"Britt, you're a genius," I spoke, honestly.

"San's right," Quinn agreed, hugging Britt.

"If you want, we can be your campaign managers," I offered.

"Really? That would be like totally awesome." Brittany started jumping and hugging us both.

Quinn's POV

We were walking to class talking about campaigning when Puck approached us.

"Hey, can we talk?" He asked in a serious voice. He didn't seem like he was going to try to flirt or something, so I started to follow him.

"Look. I don't have time for this, so make it quick."

As we enter a classroom, I see Shelby.

"You're back," I state, simply.

* * *

Hola, hija, como te fue en la escuela hoy? Y ese milagro que estas aqui, Quinn? Tienes mucho tiempo que no te veo. Me gusta tu nuevo look." - Hey, How was school today? What a surprise that you're here, Quinn? It has been a while since I've see you around. I like the new look."

Hola, Papi, bien gracias,- Hey, daddy, it was good thanks

"Hola, señor López. Santana me invitó a quedarme la noche. Gracias quería tratar algo nuevo.-Hey, . Santana invited me to stay over. Thanks I decided to try something new.

Hija, dime Ángel o Papi. Todos somos familia aquí. Bueno, yo voy a ir a tomar una siesta.- Call me Angel or dad. We are all family here. Im going to take a nap."

Ahorita te voy a levanta cuando esté la cena.- I'll go wake you up when dinner is ready.

Buenos Dias, niñas.- Good morning, girls

Buenos Dias, chicas.- Good morning, girls

Buenas, Mami, Papi.- Morning, Mommy, daddy.

Sus desayunos estan ahi con tu mama,-Your breakfast is next to your moms


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**Finals Suck!  
**

**I'm Mexican-American but I'm better at English than Spanish. So if you know Spanish sorry for my mistakes.**

**Like I said this is my first story sorry for this chapter I struggled a lot with it. **

_**'The struggle is real'**_

* * *

Quinn's POV

_"Look. I don't have time for this, so make it quick."_

_As we enter a classroom, I see Shelby._

_"You're back," I state, simply._

* * *

"Yeah, I went to New York. Thought I'd do it all, the whole working mother thing. But, when I was in rehearsal, even performing, I couldn't stop thinking about Beth. How I could miss her milestones, you know? Her first steps, first words, first -"

I attempt to cut her off. "I get it."

Apparently, she didn't hear me. "So, when I got this job offer, I couldn't refuse. I'd missed so many firsts in Rachel's life, I was not about to do that with Beth." She said, sadly.

"Neat story, but I'm late for something." My brain was screaming at me to leave. Like I said, I tend to run when things get hard. I was turning to leave.

Puck grabbed my arm. "Quinn, just listen to her," he pleaded.

"Wait, look. Since the day that I gave Rachel up for adoption I have been walking through life, searching for her face everywhere I go - imagining what she's doing, what she may be like. I don't want you to go through what I went through. Part of me is back here because I want you to get to know Beth. I want you to be a part of her life." Shelby said honestly.

I'm just scared. But I really want to see Beth. "When do I get to see her?" I inquire.

"Are you okay? What's going on with you? Are you even in Glee anymore?" She avoided the question.

"That doesn't matter. Or did you come here just to torment me with the idea of seeing Beth?" I demand, angrily.

"Look. I want you to be a part of Beth's life, but not like this. If you're really serious about Beth, clean up your act."

This infuriated me. Just because I dress like I do does not mean I'm a bad person.

"You think you can tell me what to do, just because you signed a couple of papers? You're not her mom. I'm her mom," I growled.

"Quinn." Puck warned.

I held my arm up to silence him, and continued. "Me. So you can pretend all you want, but that is something you are never going to be." I stalked off because I needed to process what had just happened.

Santana's POV

I followed Quinn, just to make sure Puck didn't do anything stupid. I heard their whole conversation with Shelby.

Who does Shelby think she is, judging Quinn for how she dresses? She is still a smart, amazing, responsible girl. I followed her after their conversation was over. She was under the bleachers.

"I heard everything. Are you alright?" I asked, then mentally kicked myself for asking a stupid question. "Sorry, stupid question, of course you're not."

The moment Quinn saw me, she ran to me and began to sob and cling to my shirt. "Hey, it's alright. I'm here. Let it all out," I cooed. I need to give Shelby a piece of my mind.

Around lunch time, Quinn had calmed down enough to go back into the building. We went to the restroom to make her look presentable. After applying a little makeup, she looked as good as new.

"Come on let's go to lunch," I say, gently, linking my arm with hers.

We saw Brittany sitting at the glee table, and headed towards them.

"Hey guys," Britt called to us.

"Hey," we replied in unison.

"Where were you guys all morning?" the Hobbit asked.

"I don't think it's any of your business," I snarked back.

"We decided to take the morning off," Quinn replied, simply.

"I took notes for the classes you missed," Britt bounced in her chair.

Everyone gave her a questioning look.

"Thanks, Britt. I'll copy them later," Quinn smiled.

* * *

Santana's POV

The rest of the day was spent with Quinn and Brittany taking notes for class. I was only half paying attention. Usually I just doodle or listen to music. Most teachers don't mind because I don't distract anyone and I get my shit done perfectly.

I was getting the shit that I needed to take home from my locker when Quinn came up to me.

"Let's go to glee?" She asked.

"I have to talk to Sue first. I'll be a little late." I kissed her cheek and walked away. Okay, so maybe I lied. I'm not going to go talk to coach. But I am going to go talk to Shelby. I went to her classroom she was at her piano, doing who knows what.

"Hey, can I talk to you a sec?" Confidence oozed from my voice.

"Um, yeah. Sure." She seemed a little surprised.

"I heard your conversation with Quinn earlier. I know it's not really my business who you do or don't let Beth see, but you have no right to judge her by the way she dresses." I said, angrily.

"Look, Santana. I just don't think Quinn is in a good place right now. She just seems to be in the wrong crowd."

"WOW! Way to judge a book by its cover, Shelby. You know, some of the nicest people I've met are covered in tattoos and piercings. Just because her clothing is darker and her hair is pink, it doesn't make her a bad person. She is still responsible and caring." I said growled, venomously as I turned to walk out. "Besides, you're being a little unfair. Last time I checked, Puck isn't the best role model, but you let him around Beth." With that, I walked out and went to the bathroom to calm down a bit.

After I had calmed down, I went to glee. When I got there, was talking about Mercedes leaving the New Directions to go to Shelby's group.

"Hey Sorry I'm late," I said as I sat next to Quinn.

She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

I give her a questioning look.

"Thank you," she said with watery eyes.

"What for?" I asked, still confused.

"I heard you talking to Shelby-"

"You weren't supposed to know about that," I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"I know, but I do, and I just wanted to thank you." She kissed my cheek.

I squeezed her hand, and with that, we went back to listening to Schuester talk about who knows what.

After glee, Mike came toward me and Quinn.

"Flaca, my dad is freaking out big time and wants me to quit Glee."

"Why is you dad freaking out?"

"You know that, to my dad, me getting an A- is like getting an F. And I got an A- in AP Chem."

"Ah, the Asian F. Do you want me to talk to him or something?" I offered, because he loves me.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out or something?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

He seemed down, so I agreed. "Yeah, sure. Let me just drop Quinn off. Is that okay, Q?"

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"You want to hang at my place?" I asked Mike, and he nodded. "Cool! Meet me there in like 20 minutes. Let's go drop you off."

The car ride to Quinn house was mostly quiet and comfortable. "Here we are. If you need anything, just call me." I reminded her, while kissing her cheek.

"Okay."

Quinn's POV 

"Mother, I'm home!" I yelled.

"Oh, hi, Quinny. I didn't think you'd come home tonight. I thought you were going to spend the night at Santana's," She said.

Ever since my mom left my dad, we have had a better relationship. She even helped me with my new look.

"No, not tonight. She' s busy today."

"Well, I made chicken and pasta. You want to have dinner in the living room and watch a movie?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

My dad would die if he saw us in sweats and eating in the living room. Since my mom divorced my dad, she's been more loose and doesn't expect me to be perfect. She still expects me to try my best, though. During the movies, we'd make small talk.

"I'm glad you, Santana, and Brittany are friends again. The friendship you have with those two is hard to come by," she said, out of the blue.

"I know. I really missed them. I'm just glad they are part of my life again."

"I'm glad, too."

When the movies ended, my mom went to bed early and I decided to start on some essays I had for some classes. Most aren't due for a few weeks, but the sooner I start, the less I will have to worry later. I know, total nerd. At around 9:30, I got a text.

'Hey what you doing- San'

'Nothing doing homework. What about you- Q'

'Same. Whatcha do after school?-San'

'Nothing much. Just watched a movie with my mom while we ate dinner. How was it with Mike?- Q'

'Nice how's momma Fabray doing? You know us. Usually when we hangout it means kickboxing. - San'

'She's doing good. I see you're still into kickboxing maybe you can give me a few lessons. - Q'

'Yeah, totally! We should go next weekend. Hey, Q, I'm super sleepy. You want to ride to school tomorrow?- San'

'Okay, sounds good. Goodnight, San. You can pick me up tomorrow. - Q'

'Goodnight, hermosa.-San'


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note**

**Here is the next chapter. **

**check out my twitter zairabca to see the link for how I imagined Santana's home.**

****Thank you to my beta technicallyimpaired.****

* * *

Santana's POV

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I was so ready for the weekend.

"So are you still up to give me some kickboxing lessons?" Quinn asked as I was dropping her off at her house.

"You were serious about that?" I know she asked, but I didn't think she'd actually wanted me to teach her and I said next week.

"Well, yeah. I would really like to know at least the basics of self defense."

"Okay, go get some workout clothes and let's go the gym in my attic."

My dad has been doing kickboxing since he was 10 and it's something that he taught me at a very young age. So, naturally, when we got our first house, he put in a gym in it. At first, our family lived in Lima Heights, the ghetto of Lima. As soon as my papi got his first job as doctor, he started to make better money. He was smart, too, because he invested some of the money he made.

Let's just say money isn't an issue now. I don't like to brag about how wealthy we really are because my parents taught me that humility is the best thing you can have. But our house is technically a mansion here in Lima. My parents wanted a big house not to show off but because I have a very big family and they wanted to make sure they would all fit when we had our carne asadas(BBQ's).

Since I have like a 100 cousins (not exaggerating, and they are all first cousins) we made the basement into a movie/game room.

My parents also decided to have an indoor/outdoor pool and a hot tub.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Quinn entered my car in some running shorts and a tank top. Looking super sexy.

"Mhm," I mumbled, because I didn't trust my voice right now. In 5 minutes we were at my house.

"Hola, niñas. Que van a ser?" (Hey, girls. What are you guys going to do?)

"Hola, Mami!" I replied, going to the fridge.

"Hola." Quinn said with a smile.

"Vamos a subir al gym para enseñarle a Quinn kickboxing."(We are going upstairs so I can teach her how to kickbox.)

"Ok. Tengan cuidado, por favor. No seas muy agresiva con Quinn. No esta en el mismo nivel que tu." (Ok. Be careful, please. Take it easy on Quinn. She isn't as good as you.)

"No te preocupes lo único que voy a ser en enseñarle los básicos porque ella quiere aprender." (Don't worry. I'm only teaching her the basics because she wanted me to teach her.)

"Ok, cuando esté la cena yo les hablo, okay?" (When dinner is ready I'll get you guys.)

"Si, esta bien, mami. Come on Quinn lets go to the attic." (Yes, mami, that's fine.)

We walked up to the attic, and Quinn took a look around.

"Hasn't changed since I was last here." She said, more to herself than anyone else.

"Yeah, when was that? Right before sophomore year?"

"I think so. God, we were so stupid. Us wanting popularity, and, in the process, we broke our amazing friendship."

"Yeah, we were. That's in the past now. Now, we can fix our friendship." I grabbed her hand and hugged her.

"Yeah, we can." After a very long hug, we separated.

"So, what's first? Teach," She instructed with a goofy smile.

"Well, we need to warm up first. Let's do like 10 minutes on the treadmill."

After ten minutes, Quinn was out of breath.

"God, I'm really regretting those cigarettes during the summer. I don't know how you're a total stoner and your cardio is still amazing."

"Ok. First of all, I am not a stoner. And second, I do like an hour of cardio everyday, that's why."

"Whatever. I know you have a joint at least on Sundays after you go to church with your abuela and abuelo." Quinn said with a smirk.

"Okay, let's start." I said, ignoring her because it was true.

I grabbed her hand, and started to wrap it carefully so she wouldn't hurt herself.

After I wrapped her hands, I went for a new pair of pink MMA Fight Gloves.

"I got them pink to match your hair." I smirked as I put them on her carefully.

"Thanks!" she grinned.

"Glad you like them."

I went for my UFC MMA Punch Mitts and put them on. "Okay. Let's start with punches, then we will do combinations. Is that alright?" I inquired in a serious voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Quinn smiled at my seriousness.

I just shook my head. "First do a left jab." I put my hand up so she could hit it. She hit it but it wasn't strong enough. "Good. This time hit it harder." She did 6 left handed jabs.

"Awesome! Those were really good! Okay, now I want you to do a left jab then a right cross. Got it?" I said as showed her what I wanted her to do. She nodded. I made her do that for like 15 minutes. She was sweating and it was really hard for me to concentrate.

So damn sexy. I followed a drop of sweat from her forehead all the way to her neck until it disappeared into her shirt. "Lets take a water break. It seems like you need it."

"Oh, my god, yes." She went to the mini fridge and bent down to grab a water bottle.

I tried so hard to not stare as her amazing ass.

"See something you like?" She asked. Damnit, I got caught. Quick think of something. Oh wait she didn't. That was close.

"Yeah. That Gatorade looks amazing."

"Ok. Have the blue one."

"Thanks. Okay. Lets do some core to give you more stamina." She grunted.

"Do we have to?" she whined.

"Yup." After of ten minutes of core she stood up.

"Hey, we aren't done yet."

"I know. I'm just taking my shirt off because it's soaking in sweat." She gave me disgusted face.

Oh, no, this can not be good. DON'T STARE. DON'T STARE. I repeated to myself. Then she started to take her shirt off, and I did exactly what I told myself not to do. Her boobs looked so fucking amazing in that sports bra. The sweat dripping from under her boob to her abs. I couldn't bring myself to look away.

"Hija, la cena vai estar en media hora."(Dinner will be ready in half and hour) My mom said before Quinn fully took of her shirt. Thank fucking God.

"I think we should call it a day." I cleared my throat.

"But you literally just yelled at me for stopping when weren't done yet." She said confusedly.

I stood up went for some towels and threw it to her because, honestly, I can't not stare at her.

"Yeah. I know, but, umm, you look like shit and must feel like it, so we can continue tomorrow, if you want." I said trying to even out my voice.

Quinn's POV 

"Okay"

FUCK is the only thing that comes into my mind. I didn't think Santana was actually going to go hard on me for kickboxing. I'm so tired and I know tomorrow I'm going to be sore.

"Do you want to go to the sauna?" She asked.

"I do, but that would mean I would have to go down three flight of stairs and I'm too tired for that."

She started to laugh. "Wow, Fabray, you're such a wuss."

"Am not." I crossed my arms and glared.

"Whatever. Have fun with that. I'm going to the sauna." She ran down stairs.

After 10 minutes of struggling with the stairs, I got to the sauna.

"About damn time! What took you so long?"

"Too many stairs?"

"How are you tired we only did punches? We didn't even do kicks or anything. Come here." That's when I noticed she was only in her sports bra and shorts.

It's okay, you've seen her in less clothing. Do be nervous. DON'T STARE. DON'T STARE. I told myself.

"Yo, Quinn! I told you to come here."

"Sorry, I'm just really tired." I lamely excused myself.

"I can see that. Now come sit in front of me so I can rub your arms so you aren't too sore tomorrow. Get that lactic acid out of your muscles."

"You are such a geek!" I said because she actually remembered this from AP Bio and she pronounces the 'c' in muscles.

"Yeah, yeah. Tomorrow you'll be thanking me." She said as she started to rub my arms.

I think I dozed off because, next thing I know, I'm being shaken awake.

"Let's go, lady Q. We've been in here for like 15 minutes. Dinner will be ready in 10. We can take a quick shower."

Once again, I used her bathroom while she used one of the guest bathrooms to shower.

After 15 minutes, both of us headed to the kitchen, when we saw Vanessa, Santana's cousin, in the living room, talking on the phone.

"What the fuck happened to you hair?!" She squeaked as she hung up on the phone.

"I can say the same thing about your face, Ugly Betty," Santana defended.

They have never liked each other. Vanessa always made fun of Santana for being ugly as a child with her sister Sandra and sometimes her mom would join.

I don't know how her uncle, the nicest man alive, can have such hateful girls in his life.

Vanessa is the same age as us, but she goes to a private school. She thinks she's better than everyone else. When Vanessa was about to say something, Angel and Leonardo, Vanessa's dad, came into the room.

"Hola, Mija. Como estas?" (Hey, honey. How are you?) Santana's uncles kissed her cheek and hugged her.

Santana loves her uncle, so she gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek with as much love as he did. In the corner of my eye, I see Vanessa rolling her eyes.

"Hola, Tio Leo. Estoy bien, y usted? Se acuerda de mi amiga, Quinn?"(Hey, Uncle Leo. I'm good, how are you? Do you remember my friend, Quinn?) She pointed to me.

It never ceases to amaze me how respectful she is to the elders in her family. When you think of Santana, polite isn't the first word that comes to mind.

"Yo tambien, mija. Oh, si ella venía a nuestras carne asadas de familia con la otra werita. Es un placer verte, mija."(I'm good, too. Yeah, she used to come to our family BBQ's with the other blonde. It's good to see you.) He said, as he pulled me in for a hug.

"El placer es mio." (The pleasure is mine.) I replied, politely.

"Angel, ya esta la cena." (Angel, dinner is ready.) Maribel called as she walked into the living room.

"Vamos al comedor. Se van a quedar a cenar? Hay más que suficiente para todos." (Let's go to the dinner table. You guys going to stay for dinner? There is plenty of food.) He asked his brother in law.

"Como decirle no a la comida? Sería un pecado, como dice mi mami."(How could we say no to food? It would be sin, my mom would say.) He replied between laughs.

At the dinner table, was her cousin Sandra with her kid and husband, Vanessa, their mom Rocio, Tio Leo, Nataly, their youngest, Angel, Maribel, Santana, and myself.

"Y eso que vino a visitar?"(Why did you guys come to visit?) Santana asked her uncle.

It wasn't unusual for Santana's family to pop in because they all really close and they had parties every other weekend.

"Pues no mas."(Just cause.)

"Esta bien." (Cool.)

Most of dinner was spent with small talk. When we were all finished, Maribel stood up to make coffee and chocolate abuelita and get some sweet bread.

"Tu tia Norma te trajo conchas."(Your Aunt Norma brought you some sweet bread.)

Santana quickly got up to get some conchas with some chocolate abuelita. Once she got settled back into her seat, her mom smacked her head.

"No seas grosera, ofrece le a Quinn." (Don't be rude, offer some to Quinn.)

"Ay, mami, eso me dolio." (Mami, that hurt.) She pouted and rubbed her head. I was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Quinn, do you want some?" She asked.

"I would love some." I smirked because I knew her mom would make her get me some.

She came back with some chocolate abuelita and come conchas. When we were done, we went outside to get some fresh air while the adults talked in the living room.

When we saw Vanessa texting, we tried to be as quiet as possible so she wouldn't notice us. But no such luck.

"Hey there, babosa." (Stupid) Vanessa sneered at Santana.

"Hola, Perra inutil." (Hey, useless bitch.) Santana retorted.

"Le estaba hablando a tu amigita, no ati."(I was talking to your little friend, not you.) She pointed at me.

"Why don't you shut up before I go there and shut you up myself?" Santana was going towards her before I stopped her.

"She's not worth it let's just go by the pool." I said looking into her eyes.

It surprised me that I calmed her because, once Santana is mad, it takes a lot to calm her back down.

Vanessa was too scared to say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked Santana.

"Yeah, I just hate that she thinks she's better than me."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Let's just lie by the pool and do a little stargazing." I asked, hopefully.

She smiled in response. "Sounds like a great idea."

She went to the inside part of the pool to get some blankets and pillows for us to lie on. It wasn't too cold, but it wasn't too warm either. It was perfect.

As we settled down, she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. It was a simple act, but it made my heart go wild and my stomach jump. I know that Santana try to seem unfazed by her cousin, but I know it affects her a lot. I hate how some of her family members look down on Santana. Like she's not worth it. I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. Santana is the smartest, sweetest (at least to me and Brittany, she is) girl I've ever met. But some of her family just think she isn't going to get anywhere in life. I feel like she might start to believe what they think.

Sure, they have never said it to her face, but I've been there. We overheard them talking. I don't know how, but I'm going to make sure she knows she's worth it.

"Watcha thinking about? I can practically hear your thoughts." Santana gives me small smile.

"Nothing really. I was just wondering if you're joining Cross Country this year. I know you love to run distance. I think it would be good for you."

"Honestly, I really want to join, but the season already started a few days ago. I don't think they'd let me on the team anymore. Besides, I'm really busy this year with all AP &amp; DE classes, glee, and Cheerios."

"Well unlike glee and Cheerios, Cross Country is only in the fall. I'm sure you can manage that. Once winter hits, the season is over." I'm really trying to convince her because I know she wants this.

"Yeah, I guess I'll talk to coach tomorrow to see if I can join." She smiled and kissed my cheek.

We stayed silent for a few minutes until I spoke. "San"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're in my life again." I said, truthfully.

"Me, too, Q. Let's go inside and rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy with a silly thing called life.**

**zairabc-a. tumblr . com post/87222689282/first-pic-is-santanas-home-inside-outdoor-pool Santana's home no spaces **

****Thank you to my beta technicallyimpaired.****

* * *

**QUINN'S POV**

Sunday afternoon, I found myself locked up in my room.

Santana had to go to church with her Abuela and Abuelo. That's kinda their thing, and I didn't want to intrude. I know Santana wanted me to join them. I have noticed that, since the whole Shelby thing, she's been trying to keep me busy so I wouldn't think about it too much. I really just need some time alone.

I guess, since I gave Beth up, I never really let myself think about her too much. The pain just becomes overwhelming. It's something I'd rather forget, even though I know I can't. How can I forget my first born child?

I wanted to keep her so bad, but I know she needed more than Puck and me. She needed someone who has their life figured out. Children can't raise a child. We were young and, obviously, stupid we wouldn't have been good parents. I also know I would resent the baby and I couldn't do that to her or me.

Shelby is good for Beth. When I first saw Shelby again in that classroom, it was like a bus hit me with all the pain and memories of Beth and what might have been.

I was 2 months along when I first found out I was pregnant with Beth. I had never felt so alone. I was so scared to bring Beth into this world. I didn't want an abortion because it didn't feel right. I knew that I had to give Beth up for adoption.

I didn't want to go to the doctor because I was in denial. I know, it's stupid, but I thought that if I just ignored it, it would just go away. Obviously, that didn't happen.

My dad kicked me out, and that hurt more than I'll ever admit. He didn't love me enough to forgive my mistake. I was homeless, pregnant, and more alone than ever. Then, I gave birth to her.

She was a 7 pounds 9 ounces. She was so tiny. I had never been in so much pain, but when I first saw her, I knew it was worth it. I took a few minutes to just stare at Beth, thinking how I had a part in creating her and bringing her into this world.

Later, Shelby came up to me and told me she wanted to adopt her. I said yes. She was the right choice. I knew she would give her what we couldn't.

A few days after that, I went to court to sign my rights away and give them to Shelby. That had to be the hardest day of my life. I went home and cried. For weeks I would cry myself to sleep. I had so much guilt in me. I knew what I had done was for the best, but it still doesn't take all of those bad feelings away.

I don't regret giving her up. I know I did what's best for her. It just feels like I'm missing something sometimes.

I guess that's why I focused so much on Finn, Sam, and Puck. It was my way of trying to cope with giving Beth away. I created all this useless drama as my way to deal with all my pain caused by giving up Beth.

I tried to go back to my "normal" old self. Then, I realized that that was never really me. I had been trying to be the perfect Christian blonde with the perfect family for my father's sake. That was never more than an act. He wasn't there anymore. I didn't need to keep impressing him. It isn't me.

Yeah, this look probably isn't me either, but I like it because it's the exact opposite of what I was. The pink hair, dark clothing, and the butterfly tattoo were my way of saying, "fuck you" to my dad and somehow attempting to let go of my past.

My mom wasn't too thrilled when she found out I got a tattoo. At first, she started yelling that I had ruined my body. Then, she calmed down and asked me why I got the tattoo. I told her 'I can relate to a butterfly.' She was about to yell at me again when I said. 'I feel like a butterfly because I started out like a caterpillar. I went through so much not knowing how I was going to end up. I went through some dark times just like a caterpillar when it's in its cocoon. I went through changes and I came out better, stronger than when I started. And every adventure, good or bad, will be just like that. I enter my cocoon one way and come out the other way.'

After my speech, she didn't seem so mad because she knew it wasn't just some stupid tattoo I got because YOLO. It was a tattoo I got it because it meant something. It meant something to me.

I spent the last two years trying to forget Beth. Now I realize that I need to make peace with my past. I'm not there yet, but I'm definitely taking baby steps. It makes it a little bit easier that I know, this time Santana will be by my side.

* * *

Monday came too quickly for my liking.

Most of my morning was uneventful. Britt, San, and I were having lunch when Shelby came up to our table.

"Hey Quinn can I have a word with you?" Shelby inquired, nervously.

"Um, yeah, sure," I replied, feeling a little hesitant.

"Do you want us to go with you?" San asked, and Brittany nodded in agreement.

"I think I'll do fine. STAY here." I looked pointedly at Santana.

"Fine, whatever." She crossed her arms.

.

When we arrived in her classroom, there was an awkward pregnant pause.

"So, I think that I might have been a little unfair toward you, and I wanted to apologize. I just thought that you were going through the same thing I went through when I gave Rachel up.

"When I first gave her up, I got in with the wrong crowd. I thought you were in the same situation. I know it was wrong of me to do so, but can you blame me?" I could see there were tears trying to escape her eyes.

Before she could explain herself some more, I stopped her. "Look I get. I probably would have thought the same thing, and I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. It's hard when the mother of the child you gave up comes into your life unexpectedly. I would really like to be a part of Beth's life. I don't know. Maybe I could be like and aunt or something?" I said shrugging.

"Actually that's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you and Puck to be part of her life. Would you like to see her?" She asked, and, suddenly, I was nervous.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet. Give me time to process that this is really happening. How about you just show me a picture? Let me take baby steps."

"Yeah. Okay." She pulled out her phone and showed me a picture of a beautiful blonde hazel eyed baby.

I was trying really hard not to cry. "She's so beautiful."

"She looks like you," she coos.

"Can you send me that picture?"

"Of course, and when you're ready, let me know. I'm sure Beth would enjoy more people around."

"Okay. Thank you." The lunch bell rang. "I should go." I motioned my thumb to the door.

"Yeah, I have to teach a class, too."

On my way to my locker, I saw that Santana and Brittany were waiting for me.

"How'd it go?" Santana spoke first.

"It went fine. She wanted to apologize for making a quick assumption. I guess I have to thank you for that."

"No you don't, Q. You are AMAZING. I just smacked some sense into her," her voice held nothing but sincerity.

I noticed that Britt was smirking, but before I could even ask her what that was about, the warning bell rang.

"Well, I'm glad everything went alright. I have to go to class." Britt hugged both of us and walked to her class.

"Bye, Britt" we replied in unison.

"So, what do you want to do?" Santana asked.

"Do you want to go to the Lima Bean and hang out?"

"Yeah, I'm up for terrible coffee." She shrugged.

"Cool. Let's go!"

At the Lima bean, San and I got chai lattes.

"Guess what happened to me today." Santana asked me.

"You got a Hogwarts acceptance letter?" I smirked.

"That would be awesome, but no. So, you know how Mercedes quit New Directions?" Its cute how much she loves Harry Potter.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Mercedes asked me to join Shelby's new group."

"What did you say?" I joined glee again, not only because I love it, but also because I wanted to be with Britt and San again.

"I told her I wouldn't leave New Directions without you or Britt."

"Do you really want to join her group?"

"Its our Senior year, Quinn. Don't you want to shine? Us three with Mercedes? It would be amazing. I know you haven't shown your true singing skills. This could be good for us. I already talked to Brittany. She said she's up for it, but we won't join without you."

"Well if both of you guys are joining I want to join, too."

"Really? If you don't want to, we can stay in the New Directions."

I'm still not sure if i want to join Shelby's group, but I know it would mean the world to both Santana and Brittany. It would also be the baby step I need. "Yes, I'm sure."

Santana squeals and hugs me. "Thank You." She kisses my cheek.

After the excitement went down, Santana got her serious face on. "Hey, Q, did everything go alright with Shelby?" Her soft tone might've shocked someone who didn't know her as well as I do.

"Yeah, I think that I'm ready to let go of my past. That's also one of the reasons I want to join the new glee club. It's my baby step to maybe one day being able to see Beth," I reply, truthfully.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy." She caressed my hand and gave me a rare, genuine smile.

.

"Come on. Let's go back to school." I grab her hand and we walk to her car hand in hand. She even decides to open my door. Then it hit me. We were acting like a couple. I know I should be freaking out, but I'm not. I actually liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys sorry for the delay. My Beta ****technicallyimpaired was in a car wreck. They are doing well now but that's why I haven't updated. ******

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Wow. We just acted like a total couple. I tried to shake it off as just us being friends, but there was a nagging voice in the back of my mind telling me that's not the truth. Quinn can't like me. She's straight and deserves better than me.

During our drive to school, we made small talk.

"I'm really glad you auditioned for Anita in West Side Story. I'm sure you'll get the part." Quinn said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad I did, too. You're going to be in it, too, right?"

"Yeah, probably just an extra or something." She said with a small smile.

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think you're an amazing actress." I said honestly. She is a talented actress.

"Thanks," she replied with a blush.

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence with some Ricardo Arjona playing in the background.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Britt called as we came into the classroom. We always sit next to her in AP Calc.

"Hey, Britt." I replied, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, B," Quinn said with a smile.

Ms. What's-her-face gave us a worksheet to work on, but we weren't allowed to talk the whole class period.

We were working on the worksheet when Quinn gave me a note. 'When is our next class?' It said.

'Um. After this one?' I gave her a confused look after she read it, but she just smiled.

'No, our next kickboxing lesson?'

'Oh, well, the XC coach wants me to stay after school to practice. Do you want to go to my place after practice?'

'OMG! Santana, that is amazing! They let you on the team? That would be awesome.'

'Well, I'm just trying out. If they like me, I get to stay on the team. Cool. Are you still sore from Saturday?'

'You are an amazing runner. You'll get on the team, no problem. Yeah, but just a little. I'd be worse if you didn't give me that massage.'

'I told you you'd be thanking me.' I smirked.

She just rolled her eyes. Before she could make another note, the bell rang.

I was too excited to pay attention in any of my classes. I was too busy hoping that I could get on the Varsity team for XC. It seemed like the day was going too slow for my liking. However, when the end of the day came, I was really nervous.

"Calm down. You'll do fine." Quinn kissed my cheek to try to help me chill out.

"Thanks." I couldn't wipe the goofy smile off my face.

"Now, go. Before you are late." She pointed to the field.

.

"Hey, Coach Parrish."

"Hey, whats up, Santana?" He high-fived me.

"So, remind me. How fast can you run a mile?"

"Um, I think, like, 5 minutes 30 seconds."

"Wow! That's fast. Our fastest runner is 6.50, and he is a guy. Well, today we are doing mile repeats. Go warm up with them, then we will strech. Got it?"

"Got it." Warming up and stretching weren't too bad. It was easier than my usual routine of warm ups and stretches.

"Alright! Group 1, get on the line. That includes you, Santana."

"Ok."

"Today, we are doing mile repeats. Our next meet is on Friday, and we need to be prepared. Get your stamina up. We are doing 8 mile repeats. Go!"

We all started to sprint the mile. I didn't run too hard because I need to last the whole 8 miles. After each mile, we would take a 30 second break.

I had lapped a few people in my group. When I finished each mile, Parrish yelled out my time so that the managers could write them down.

Usually, after the third mile, everyone starts taking their shirts off because we start sweating.

"5.35, 5.36, 5.37, 5.34, 5.40, 5.32, 5.31, 5.28. Wow! I think you just broke the school record for the mile," Parrish commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the school mile record is 5.30."

"Sweet! So, does this mean I'm on the team?"

"Heck, yeah!"

On the outside, I was cool and collected (after all, I'm still HBIC), but, on the inside, I was screaming, jumping, and celebrating.

The team and I were going to the end of the field to do some core when a football came towards us. I caught it with ease.

"Dammit, Hudson. You suck. Your throw was supposed to go to Puck 20 yards from me. I bet my grandmother could throw better with her eyes closed." I was standing at the 30 yard line and he was at the endzone on the opposite side of the field. I knew he had heard me because he was bright red. I threw the ball at him perfectly, and he still didn't catch it. "Is all that blubber making it hard for you to catch the ball?"

Everyone on the field laughed.

"Fuck you, Santana."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Your failure is making it hard to hear you."

"Lopez, come do core!" Parrish shouted.

"Okay," I walked away, smirking.

Once I got there, Parrish high-fived me. "Nice job today! You did amazing! You're right, our football team sucks. Maybe you should be quarterback because that was an awesome throw."

"Thanks, but I'd rather be a part of a winning team." A smirk took over my face.

He shook his head and I started doing the workout.

After practice, I went to the cheerios locker room to shower. When I got out, Quinn was outside waiting for me.

"You still up to teach me kickboxing today?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. Let's go teach you how to kick ass."

Quinn laughed that beautiful laugh that always gives me butterflies.

.

"Okay, now that we are done with cardio and combinations, we should do some wrestling. I'll teach you how to trip someone." I grabbed her neck and put our foreheads together.

"Okay, now grab my neck and put your other hand on my other arm that's grabbing your neck. Cool?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so, what you do is put your foot behind mine and push me down. Got it?"

"Okay, so, like this." She did what I told her and she tripped me.

"Yeah, that was awesome. Let's do it a couple more times." We did it a few more times with her just tripping me.

"Let's make this a bit more interesting."

"How?" she inquired.

"Simple. We both try to trip each other."

Quinn's POV

"That's not very fair, Santana. You have years of training. I have two days."

"Didn't think you were a chicken, Q."

"Am not! Alright, let's do this." We got in the position she showed me earlier.

"Ready. Set. Go!" She wasn't ready, so I easily tripped her.

"So, that's how it's going to be? You're going down, Fabray," she said from the ground. She did a flip up like it was the easiest thing in the world. Not going to lie, it turned me on a bit.

"Bring it, Lopez."

"Ready. Set. Go" I didn't even have time to register what had happened. Next thing I knew, I was in the ground with Santana pinning my arms down with one arm, then, suddenly, she was tickling me.

"NO! SANATANA, STOP!" I struggled to get out between fits of laughter.

"Not until you give up."

"Okay. Okay, I give up."

She stopped, and leaned in close. "Say Santana is the most amazing person in the whole wide world!"

"Nope."

"Alright." She started to tickle me again, and she was too damn strong for me to get free from her hold.

"Okay. Okay. Santana is the most amazing person in the whole wide world," I coughed between laughs.

She stopped tickling me, but, this time, she held both my wrists in both her hands. We just stayed there, looking at each other.

Her eyes looked at my lips, so, I did the same. I was yearned to feel her lips, so I did the only thing that came to my mind. I leaned up and kissed those pouty lips of her. She didn't kiss back. I was about to pull back and apologize for being such an ass when she started to kiss me back.

I had never felt anything like this with anyone else. The 'fireworks' I felt with Finn were nothing compared to this. These were actual fireworks. It was gentle but passionate. It wasn't sloppy or rough like the boys I had kissed. The kiss ended organically. We once again just looked at each other.

I saw that look in her face. She was panicking. She was about to speak when I stopped her.

"Let's not worry about it now and enjoy the moment." And so we did.

I don't know if we stayed there for second, minutes, or hours kissing but I had never felt so alive and so at peace. Santana's mom called us using the intercom system they have.

"Santana, ya esta la cena."(Santana, dinner is ready.) We stopped kissing.

"I guess we should head down," she said, looking anywhere but at me.

"Please, don't make things awkward," I pleaded.

"Can't make any promises, Q. We just hit new territory and I don't know what to do."

"Well, how about we start with going downstairs to have dinner?" I stood up, offered her my hand so she could stand up as well, and we walked down stairs.

"Que vamos a comer?" (What are we going to eat?) Santana asked while she went to the fridge and I went to the kitchen island.

"Tamales." A voice I didn't recognize replied.

"OMG, tía, what are you doing here?" Santana squeaked before running to her aunt Norma and giving her a big hug. Her aunt Norma moved to Colorado a few months ago so Santana was rarely see her favorite aunt.

"We decided to come visit," Norma replied.

"I'm glad! I missed you so much! Where are my little devils?" Santana asked for her little cousins.

"Estan con tu papi." (They are with your dad) That's when Angel came in with Kamila who is 2 years old and Alejandro who is 10 months.

"Sata, Sata!" Little Kamila ran to Santana and hugged her legs. Santana picked her up and Kamila started to kiss her cheek.

"Hola, mi amor! Como estas?"(Hey, my love! How are you?) Kamila is a very smart girl and she has already begun learning how to speak. She is about the same age as Beth.

I smiled sadly at the scene before me. It made me wonder if Santana would be like this with Beth if I had kept her.

"Ben," she said, trying to say bien(good).

"Tía, te acuerdas de mi amiga, Quinn." Santana said, distractedly playing with Kamila.

"Hey, Mija. How are you? I like the hair."

"Hey! Thanks, I like it, too."

"Vamos a senar."(Lets go eat.) Maribel called to all of us.

At the dinner table, Santana got out two high chairs for her little cousins, strategically placing them next to her seat.

Kamila knows how to eat by herself, but little Alejandro doesn't.

San went to get some baby food for him and was feeding him while she ate.

"Look at you being all domestic," I teased.

"I have no doubt that Santana will be a great mother one day," Norma said with a smile.

"Me either, but not anytime soon, I hope." Angel gave Santana a pointed look.

"No, daddy," She replied, rolling her eyes.

"So, why didn't my tío come?"

"He stayed in Colorado to run the shop."

"What kind of shop do you guys have?" I asked.

"We run a medical marijuana shop over there."

"Oh, that's... cool?" I said, uncertainly.

"It's a good business," Norma shrugged. As I looked around, no one seemed to care what she did.

As if reading my mind Santana said, "It's not like she's doing anything illegal, Q."

"Yeah, if we weren't so well off financially, I would be in the business," continued Angel.

After some more small talk, we finished dinner and Santana took the kids into her room and started to play with them.

"Who knew McKinley's resident badass was so good with kids?" I donned a playful smile.

"Nobody, if you know what's good for you," she smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and continued doing my homework.

"Alright, it's time for bed." Norma came in and took the kids to put them to bed.

"So, um, you can take my, um, bathroom and I'll go use some other bathroom," Santana said, awkwardly, while shuffling around her room, collecting what she needed.

I was about to say something, but she had bolted out the door. After a quick shower, I went into her room and took the right side of the bed, like always.

Santana came in and just stood by the door shifting from one foot to another.

"God, Santana, why are you making things awkward?"

"Because they kind of are, Quinn. I don't know if you remember, but we made out upstairs."

"Doesn't mean it was to be awkward."

"Kind of does."

I got out of bed and made my way over to her. I kissed her once again, softly. She kissed me back, hesitantly. I wrapped my arms around her neck. She grabbed my waist and brought me in closer. I started to walk back towards the bed with us still kissing. The back of my knee hit her bed and she put me down gently. The kiss was soft and loving. She was kissing me like it was her last time. We stayed there kissing for what seemed like hours. When we stopped, we just stayed there, cuddling.

"I can practically hear you think," I whispered.

"Well, I can't not think about what just happened, Quinn."

"Let's not think then. Let's just enjoy the moment." I knew it wasn't the answer she wanted, but what could I say? I don't even know what's going on. What I did know was that I wanted it to happen again.

Santana soon drifted into a peaceful sleep and I followed shortly thereafter. We cuddled all night, my head in her chest, our feet intertwined, and our hands clasped together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys sorry it has been a while. I don't have a beta anymore so this chapter isn't my best. School and my job has been very stressful and very time consuming so I've had very little chance to actually write.**

**If anyone wants tobe my beta please let me know ASAP please and thank you. **

* * *

Santana's POV

I woke up alone. Then I remembered what happened yesterday. Me and Quinn we kissed not only that but she started the kiss. That's when I started to freak out because I was alone on my bed. I checked the sheet and they were cold. I knew that I royally fucked up I shouldn't have kissed her back. I laid there on my back looking at my ceiling trying really hard not to cry. I was starting to doze of when I heard my door open I didn't even check who it was I thought it was my aunt or one of my parents.

"I'm not in the mood right now." I said. I felt my bed dip then I felt soft lips on mine. My eyes shot open and I saw it was Quinn.

"HOLY CRAP! You scared the living shit out of me Quinn." I held my hand to my chest my heart was beating really fast partly because I was scared but mostly because she was here.

"Sorry." she giggled. I instantly gave her a dopey smile.

"I thought you had left." I said sadly.

"Why?" she asked giving me a confused look.

"I don't know I thought you liked freaked or something about yesterday and left."

"Well I'm here and I brought you breakfast." She said with a shy smile. There was a plate with chocolate pancakes and some fruit. She gave me the plate I had a bite and it was delicious.

"Oh my god this is amazing. Did you make this?" I asked disbelievingly. If she did her cooking skill have improved A LOT since the last time I tried some of her cooking.

"God no! Your aunt did. I could never make something this."

"Yeah you're right." I said distractedly focused on my pancakes. She slaps my arm.

"Ow! What the fuck! What was that for?" I said rubbing my arm.

"Because you said I was a bad cook."

"What but you said it first."

"Doesn't mean you have to agree."

"Ow! Whatever let me enjoy my breakfast before I go take a shower."

I was enjoying my fruit when Quinn spoke up.

"Do you not want to talk about it?" She asked.

"About what." I said lamely.

"Don't play stupid you know what."

"Well do you want to talk about it?" I countered.

"Yeah sorta."

"Okay. Why did you kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know.."

"Are you gay."

"I don't know."

"Well what do you know." I questioned a bit frustrated.

"I don't have an answer to any of your questions. But I do know that I liked it. That what we did it felt right." There was tear in her eyes trying to escape. "Can we just see where this leads."

'I know where this leads with my heart being broken into a million peices.' I thought to myself. One look from her I knew I couldn't say no even if I wanted too.

"Okay we can try whatever this is out." After I said pointing to each other that when she leaned forward and started to kiss me. Soon I was on my back with Quinn on top of me kissing me. We were there a while just kissing when my phone started to ring.

"That's my alarm." I pulled away.

"You should go shower if we want to make it to school on time." Quinn said she was a bit flushed and her lips looked swollen.

"Yeah I'll be quick."

I grabbed my stuff and went to my bathroom. When I closed the door I pinched myself making sure I wasn't still sleeping or something but no that pinch hurt like a bitch. During my shower thoughts were racing my mind.

'Does she like me or am I just a warm body?' 'What if she is just using me?' 'Is she trying to make someone jealous?' Before I could get too into my head I heard a knock.

"Santana hurry up it's getting late!" Quinn shouted.

"Be out in a minute." I started to dry myself and put my uniform on. When I was done the door opened.

"I need to brush my teeth." She says shyly.

"Sinks all yours."

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?"she asks.

"Already did during my shower." I say walking out but not before she pecks my lips. I was getting my stuff for school ready when Quinn comes into the room. She sits on my desk when she see some of my music sheets.

"You still write music?" She asks while looking at my music.

"Yeah sorta." I say shyly. My parents and family always tell me I'm very good at writing music. Doesn't mean I believe them because you can give your mom dirt and she will think it's the most beautiful thing on earth.

"Day 1. You wrote this?" She say as she reads the music sheet.

"Can you not look at that." I say defensively. I saw the hurt in her face and I immediately felt bad.

"Sorry it's just not done and it's kinda personal." She stands up and walks towards me. When she's in front of me she kisses me. I kiss her back we stay there with me leaning against the nightstand and her pressed against me.

"I get it. Sorry." She says honestly.

"Thanks." I say and she pecks my lips.

"Let's go before we are late."

"Okay." I stay there all dopey looking. But soon follow her into my baby driving us to school.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

**I Introduce a charachter named Jacquelyn. If you have seen Kay &amp; Peele - Substitute Teacher the teacher pronounces the names differently. Santana pronounces Jacquelyn like the the teacher not because that is how it is said but because it their thing. If you haven't seen it here the link = youtube . com watch?v=Dd7FixvoKBw**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Ok I'll admit that I haven't been very nice to many people especially Finn. But that's how I am... Ok maybe not this cruel but they all remind me of how cruel Lima and this school can be. Sure Glee Club was my safe spot but I shouldn't need one. I shouldn't be afraid to be me myself here.

I've been talking to some of my friends from Colorado and they've been trying to help me come to term with coming out. It scares me so thats why I get mean I'm protecting myself.

I know I like girls but then I remember him and I question if I'm really a Lesbian. The way he touched me and the way he made me feel how right it felt. But then I remember her and how right it felt to be with her too. Could I be bisexual? My mom is pretty liberal and is okay when someone is gay or whatever but she doesn't believe someone can be bisexual. It scares me that she won't accept me.

I was on my Mac when I got an incoming call on my facetime.

"Hey there baby girl." The girl on the other line said.

"Hey Jacquelyn! I haven't talked to you in such a long time. I miss you!"

"Me too babe. So guess what?"

"What!" I say excitedly.

"I have a family member getting married and they live in Columbus. So I was thinking of doing a detour to Lima. What do you think about that?"

"That would be fucking amazing if you came. When would you come?"

"This weekend. The wedding is on Thursday. Who has wedding on a weekday? Sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure if I was going to the wedding."

"Oh don't worry about it. Yeah let me just ask my parents if you can stay with us. If you don't come to Lima I could go gone to Columbus to see you." I say seriously.

"I know you would." She was going to say something when my parent walk in.

"Hey Mija. Vamos a ir a comer con unos amigos. Ya vamos a llegar tarde. Te dejamos dinero para que ordenes algo." (We're going to go eat with some friends. Don't wait up we'll be home late. We left you some money so you can get take out.)

"Ok. Mom, dad you remember my friend Jacquelyn. From Colorado. She's going to be in town for a few days can she stay with us?"

"Oh yeah, she's a nice young lady. Sure she can stay with you. Your mother and I are going to be out of town for a conference I have."

I stand up and give them a kiss and hug.

"Thank you guys. I love you."

They left and Jacquelyn and me kept on talking.

Jacquelyn is originally from California but moved to Colorado after she graduated College two summers ago when she was 20. She 22. She is a 5'3 Brunette with long curly hair reaching halfway through her back. Lighter skin tone than mine but still a bit tan. She has a diamond face with big almond, light brown eyes. She isn't super skinny she has what I like to call a sprinter's body. Toned athletic body. She's nothing short of beautiful. With a small heart tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Where are you going to take me when I'm in Lima."

"Going to be honest with you there isn't much to do. We could get stoned the whole weekend." I say with a smirk.

"That sounds like a great weekend to me." She smirks back. A few more hours of aimless talking we decided to call it a night we said our goodbyes.

.

"Morning Beautiful." I told Quinn while she put her books away.

"Hey." She says with an amazing smile.

We got to our first class when Brittany said.

"I want the weekend to come already."

"Three more day until its Friday babe" I say excitedly thinking of Jacquelyn.

"Do you have any plans. Or do you just not want to come to school." Quinn asks.

"I just don't want to come to school. Oh we should hang out this weekend." Britt says.

"Sorry Britt I can't. My friend from out of town is coming and its just me and her hanging out." I say happily.

"So we won't hang out this weekend?" Quinn asks disappointed.

"No. But I'll make it up to you next weekend." I smile to her.

"Okay." She says unhappily.

"Which friend is coming to visit you?" Brittany bring the topic backto Jacquelyn.

"Her name is Jacquelyn. She has a family member getting married in Columbus and decided to kill two birds with one stone and come see me while she's in Ohio." I explain.

"Is this one of your many mysterious friends from Colorado?" Brittany asks.

"They are many things but mysterious isn't one." I said a bit uncomfortably.

"Maybe but you never talk about them but I know they're real because I've seen the photos you have with them. Why don't you talk about them?" She wonders

"There isn't much to talk about." I say. The bell rings signaling class was going to start. Quinn gives me a curious look I just shrug and pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Well pretend that I was paying attention.

The end of the day could not come any sooner. Well more like the end of the week.

After practice I went looking for Quinn at the school library. I found her reading '_The Kite Runner_' with tears in her eyes.

"Hey are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She stood up from the couch wiped her tears and followed me.

"That good huh?" I said referring to the book.

"Yeah it amazing."

"Do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to stay over."

"Do you mind if I stay over." She asks shyly.

"Not at all." I smile at her.

.

When Friday finally arrived I just wanted the day to end and finally it did.

After School I said a quick goodbye to Quinn and bolted to my house. I had left her the key to the house under the mat. She was in the kitchen fetching herself a snack.

"Hey there." I said from the other side of the kitchen.

She looks up and gives me a megawatt smile and runs to me and gives me a hug. She wraps her legs around me. We stay there for a while just hugging. I put her down she gives me a platonic peck on the lips. I wasn't surprised by the kiss that's how we greet each other in Colorado.

"I missed you." She said.

"Me too babe. But its only been a 2 months since we've seen each other." I said to her while she got her snack. We went into the living room. Caught up with everything that had happened since I left.

"So how is everyone?"

"Like lost puppies now that you're gone." She smiles.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes.

"Seriously. You are always the problem solver. I'm surprised you don't get phone call everyday on how to fix something or what to do at the restaurant. The motto is 'What would Santana do?' "

I laugh "You are so full of shit."

"I swear!"

She told me about their hikes, the parties, and the stupid thing the tourist would ask or say.

"We went to a concert at Red Rocks and we told them where we lived and they're like 'Oh honey that must suck I bet in winter you need snowmobiles to get around.' " I let out a laugh.

"Are you serious? Where were they from?"

"Yeah. Kansas I think and Laura just said. 'No we have cars they are four wheel drive.' "

We talked a while but soon we were both hungry.

"Do you want to order something to eat?"

"What is there to eat?"

"We could get Breadstix." I said with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah sure." I gave her the menu while I went to change into some joggers and a V-neck and did my hair in a messy bun. When I came back I saw that she had done the same.

"I want a lobster and shrimp Ravioli with basil pesto. What do you want?"

"I think I'll get the Lasagna." I called and told them our order and to give me a box full of their breadsticks. This made Jacquelyn laugh.

"At last I will try the infamous breadsticks you always talk about."

"Dude they are fucking awesome you will fall in love with them too."

Thirty minutes later we drove to Breadstix so we could get our food. On our way back home we went to the grocery store to get junk food. We ate dinner while we watched '_Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo' 'Three Steps Above Heaven_' when the movie was over we threw away the trash and headed to my room.

"Its still pretty early do you want to head into the hot tub?"

"Sure." She started to stip and their she stood in all her glory. It was very hard not to stare. My heart might belong to Quinn but I'm not blind. She walked around trying to find her bathing suit in one of her bags. I tried not to stare and soon stripped.

I was butt naked and she still hadn't found her suit.

"Well this bring back memories." She winks while she puts her suit on.

"Jajajaja your real funny." I toss her a towel and soon we're both heading to the hot tub.

She has a small bag with her an a gleeful smile appears on my face because I know exactly what's in the bag.

She takes out a pink piece with a bow on the side. She hands me the piece while she gets the beautiful green plant from the bag. We are in the tub passing the piece. I soon feel the effect of the the marijuana.

"You know I've been thinking of coming out." I say after a long drag.

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know I'm just tired of hiding."

"Makes sense. Do you how you want to come out."

"I don't know. I just want to like have people know I like girls. But then I think back to him and how I had genuine feelings for him. It makes me doubt I'm gay. You know?" I say giving her the piece.

"Yeah. You should make a video. Just say you like pussy and if they have a problem they can suck your imaginary dick for all you care." She say after a long drag.

I remember her taking out a bottle of Herradura Tequila bottle. We took swigs from the bottle. After that everything else was a blur. I think we went into my room. Did we kiss? No we didn't.

.

There was a knock on my door. The good thing is that I don't get hungover so I had a mild headache but nothing too bad. I realized I was naked and so was Jacquelyn. I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex last night. _I think._ Jacquelyn was lying on her stomach, her hair going in all direction but mostly covering her face. The door opened and I tried to hide mine and Jacquelyn's body with the sheets.

"Hey Santana. Do you think… Oh sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

I saw so much pain in her eyes when she saw us. She turned around to leave. I quickly got up got a hoodies from a chair and some shorts that were on the ground and went after her. She was about to open the front door when I caught up to her.

"Hey! Quinn! Hold up." I grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Long silent tear had fallen from those beautiful hazel eyes I love so much.

"Hey, Quinn I know that what you just saw may have look bad but its not what it seems."

"Its okay Santana we aren't dating and you can do whatever you want." She said while wiping her tears.

"Maybe, but my heart belong to you. We went into the hot tub and we got high and drunk and when we went to bed I guess we just stripped and went to bed. But we didn't have sex. I swear." I said as honestly as I could. I might not be sure if we had sex but Quin means the world to me and I can't lose her. I leaned in to hug her.

We stood there hugging each other her head rested on my shoulder.

"Let me go wake Jacquelyn. Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"Sure." A small smile formed.

"Ok. Go into the kitchen. I'll be back."

I bolted to my room but Jacquelyn was no where to be seen. There was note.

'Saw you had company. Went out for a run and a quick workout I'll be back soon. When I say soon you know I really mean 3 hours.

-Jay XOXO

P.S. To answer your question no we didn't sleep together.'

When I finished reading the note a huge weight lifted from my shoulders.

I went down stairs and found Quinn reading.

"Hey I guess it just you and me." I said as I went to the fridge.

"Where is your friend?"

"She went for a run and a quick workout."

"Oh okay. How are you?" She said with a concern voice.

"I'm good. Why?"

"Well yesterday night you uploaded a video about you liking girl." My heart stopped. This can't be happening.

"What? I don't remember doing that. I didn't do that." Quinn got her phone out and showed me the video.

_'Hey there. So Y'all know who I am. Santana Diabla Lopez.' I'm at my desk in my bikini you can see me sitting down._

_'So I'm here to tell you that I love the pussy.' If you knew me well enough you would know I was crossfaded. You can tell when I'm drunk but not when I'm high or crossfaded. Why? I have no idea._

_'Yes I love the pussy and if you have a problem come say it to my face. But I wouldn't recommend it because Bitch Best believe you won't live to tell the tale.' I heard Jacquelyn cheer in the background. 'Fuck yeah!' I blew a kiss to the camera and the video ended. The video was no longer than 30 seconds. But it meant I was out. I know I should be scared but I'm actually relieved. I don't have to hide anymore._

A small smile formed. Sure this isn't the ideal way to come out but I'm out and thats good enough for me. Now I just have to tell my parents. I doubt they kick me out but it doesn't make it easier or less scarier. What scares me is telling my Abuela on my dads side for the most part my dads side is more reserved and old fashion than my moms. I'm very close with her because she actually lives close to me. Her name is Francisca Lopez but everyone calls her abuelita pancha. When I was younger she would always take care of me and my two other cousins Uriel and Sebastian. I would call her mama pancha because she was like a second mother to me. She is very old fashion and very religious she has never talked bad about the gays but it doesn't assuage my worries that she might not accept me.

I was quiet for a few minutes. Processing everything that just happened.

"How are you?" Quinn interrupts the silence.

"Honestly I'm doing good. I'm scared but I'm good. This may not be the way I wanted to come out but I'm out and that's all I wanted. I don't have to hide the fact the I like girls. Sure I'm still not sure if I'm a lesbian or bisexual but I'm no longer running Narnia." She lets out a small laugh and holds my hand.

After our little heart to heart we talked about the glee and sectionals. I heard the door open and slam shut.

"Honey I'm home!" Jacquelyn scream at the top of her lungs. "I'm going to take a shower!" she yells again. I hear her going up the stairs. Quinn gets up to leave.

"I should go. I know you want to hang out with your friend."

"Yeah I think thats a good idea. Remember Quinn me and Jay aren't anything." I say as a kiss her cheek. It not that I don't want Quinn to meet Jacquelyn its the fact that my life in Colorado is very different from my life here. Over there I didn't tell these people I liked girls but when I did hook up with a girl and they found out they didn't even seem to care. Maybe neither will the glee club but they would make a big deal about it. They might go as far as try to get me to come out by singing inspiring music about women for women. I physically roll my eyes at this. With them it was more like 'You dig the pussy alright thats cool. Do you want more pizza?' end of story.

Here I have my walls up because I see the way they treated Kurt how they degraded him for something he can't control. I hate to admit it and it kills me to say this but I'm not as strong as I set my self to be. I know I'm strong physically but I'm not as strong emotionally or mentally. I'm scared of being treated the way they treated Kurt no one deserves to be treated like that. Or the way they would treat Rachel for having 2 gay dads. They treated both of them like they aren't even human.

I head into my room and Jacquelyn is standing there naked drying her hair with a towel. I roll my eyes because typical Jacquelyn to stroll around naked. She knows she has a killer body and isn't shy to show it.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" I question.

"We didn't have sex. We crossfaded and then we went to bed." She says as she tries to remember.

"Yeah and we also made a video where I came out you dumbass and I am very mad at you right now."

"Holy fucking shit are you serious. I'm so sorry. Its all my fault if I wouldn't have brought the weed or tequila this wouldn't have happened. I understand if you want me to leave I'll pack my shit." She dresses as she say this and starts packing.

"Don't be a fucking dumbass. Like I told Quinn this not be the best way to come out but now I'm out and I'm okay with that. I'm mad at you because you didn't wait for me so we could work out you jackass. Besides I could have said no if I didn't want to get high and drunk." She punches me really hard.

"Ow! What the fuck Jay! What was that for I'm the mad one here." I rub my arm, I'm probably going to have a bruise.

"Fucking Bitch you scared me here I thought it was the end of our epic friendship and you tell me this bullshit. You honestly scared me." She say sadly.

"Sorry Jay I was just messing with you.

.

Monday came all too quickly. Jacquelyn had her flight back to Denver to we woke up at 6 so she could get there on time for her flight. The flight wasn't until 10 but she still had to drive to Columbus in her rental car.

My dad and mom had arrived the night before. At around 7 she was getting ready to hit the road. My dad was putting her bags in the trunk while my mom got her some food for the trip. We stood there in our embrace not wanting to let go. My dad closed the trunk.

"Well that does that. I'll be inside if you need me. Have a nice trip back and be careful." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for everything and I will."

"Well I guess you should hit the road huh?" I say sadly.

"Yeah I guess I should." Both my parents came out again. My mom gave her food and told her to be careful and to have a nice trip.

I gave her another hug.

"I'm going to miss you." She say.

"Me too. But I'll see you soon." She gives a platonic peck and gets in her car.

"Becareful. Be Safe. Say Hi to everyone for me." I say as she pulls out of the driveway.

"I will. See you soon." Her car disappears into the horizon.

.

I told my parents and they took it really well. My mom is still a bit confused about the whole bisexual thing but she accepts it because she know it's who I am.

I told Abuela.

_I went to her house like I do every Sunday so we could go to church. After church we went back to her house to have breakfast._

_"Ten hija."(Here) She gave a second plate of chilaquiles with frijoles and arroz with some coffee._

_"Estas muy flace. Tienes que comer más." (You're too skinny. You have to eat more.)_

_"Gracias Abuelita." (Thanks Grandma.) I gladly took the food._

_"Mama Pancha tengo que decirte algo. Es muy importante." (I have to tell you something. It's very important.) said while she sat down. She quickly got worried._

_"¿Que paso mija? ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas embarazada?" (What's wrong? Are you okay? You're not pregnant?) She said very quickly in spanish. I was terrified. My heart going crazy._

_"No Mama Pancha yo lo que te quiero decir es que a mi…" (No what I want to tell you is…) I tried to come up with the right words but I couldn't._

_"Pues dime Santanita." (Well tell me)_

_"Que me gustan las mujeres." (I like women) I said it. It out now._

_She said nothing for a long time. I know she was looking at me because I felt it. All I did was look at my hand. I didn't have the balls to look her in the eyes._

_"Santana mirame." (Look at me.)She said in a neutral voice that scared the living shit out of me._

_"Con la edad aprendes que uno no debe juzgar a las personas. Tu amando una mujer no es pecado. Aquí si hubiera pecado seria yo no aceptarte a ti por ser tu. Mija yo como tu abuela mi trabajo es amarte seas quien seas." (With age you learn that you shouldn't judge people. You loving women is not a sin. If there was a sin being committed here it would be me not accepting you for who you are. My job as a grandmother is loving you for you.)_

_I am crying of happiness. This is all I want for my grandmother to accept me with no judgment. She grabbed both of my cheeks and gives me a kiss on the forehead._

_"Handale come porque tu comida se te enfria." This makes me laugh because this confirms latina grandmothers stereotypes. You can tell your grandmother you stole something and she won't be too upset but tell her you haven't ate and she will freak out._

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**Still Quinntana don't hate me for making Santana Bisexual. I think that Santana is a very sexualy fluid person and to make lesbian doesn't seem right to me. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note**

**I really appreciate all the follows and reviews. I would love to get more review though so I know what you guys want want you guys don't want. Tell me if you love something if you hate something. Ask me questions please. I want to make sure you guys enjoy this story. Also the review really motivate me to write sooner so please review. Please and Thanks you.**

**Also here is the link so you see how I imagine Santana's home to look like. zairabc-a. tumblr / post/87222689282/first-pic-is-santanas-home-inside-outdoor-pool no spaces.**

* * *

**Santana's POV**

Its been a few week since Jacquelyn left. We lost Sectional which mean we are back with the New Directions. It isn't too bad but Rachel and Finn still get on my nerves.

When it comes to me being out either people are too scared to say anything to me or don't care. I wish I could go for the latter but I personally think they're too scared. There was one incident but after that no one dared to say anything about my sexuality.

_It was Monday and I was heading to my locker. Everyone was looking at me they were having hushed conversations. I knew everyone had seen my video. I was heading to my locker getting my stuff for my first period. I wasn't phased by them. No fucks were given._

_I felt someones presence. I turned around and saw some guy I had never seen before._

_"I saw your video. UUffff You looked real hot in your bikini and what not."_

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_"Josh Coleman, sophomore Rugby captain. Girls like you are a challenge you just need the right guy to straighten you out and I'm just the man to do it." I was disgusted by what he just said. I was about to go Lima Height on his ass when the glee girls came out of nowhere._

_"Move you bustin creeper ass." Mercedes tells the asshole._

_"NOW!" Tina emphasizes._

_"Relax girls I'm just trying to make her normal."_

_"She is normal." Brittany say with so much venom._

_"It's not a choice dumbass but even if it were you'd be our last." Quinn Say with even more venom than Brittany._

_"Oh I get it you're all a bunch of dykes."_

_"So what if we are you don't stand a chance either way." Rachel speaks up._

_"No hold on guys. Let give him a chance" I say and look at them. They all look at me like I was the craziest person alive. I see him smile. I smile at him seductively._

_"So you think you can make me normal." I lean on him and put my hand in his crotch._

_"Y-Yeah. I mean of course" He say say with a huge smile._

_I lean in and whisper into his ear._

_"Listen here and listen carefully if you ever come near me or my friends ever again I will personally take you to hell." I squeeze his balls. He yelps._

_"Understood."_

_"Mhm." Shaking his head in the positive._

_"I didn't hear you. I said understood." I gave a tighter squeeze._

_"Yes! Yes! Let go of me!" I smirked and let go. A crowd had formed around us. He went to the ground. Some of his buddies went to help him._

_"Don't just stand the go get her ass." Josh said to his buddies while holding his balls._

_Three guys lunged themselves at me. I grabbed one of the guys hand and made him hit himself against the lockers. He was out cold with a bloody nose. One of them went to his aid while the other went to attack me. I grabbed him by the neck and tripped him the way I taught Quinn. He hit himself on the the floor and was knocked out too. The third one didn't even dare to come near me._

_"They have a special place for you in hell." Rachel say. All of them look amazed except for Brittany and Quinn. None of them knowing I was good a martial art and jiu jitsu._

_"Yeah it's called the Throne." I turn and give her wink._

_Figgins decides to make an appearance at this time. He points at me and Josh who stood there flabbergasted._

_"You and you in my office now! Someone get these boys to the nurses office!" He pointed to the boys._

_"Get to class!" He screamed when he saw no one moved. Everyone scattered. Some with the semi conscious boys._

_I followed and so did the asshole. We were in his office until our parents came in._

_"Santana you better give me a good reason why we were called in." My mom said sternly. Josh parents arrived sooner than mine and Figgins gave them the assholes side of the story which was that I had attacked them for no reason._

_"Your daughter brutally attacked my son and his teammates!" The assholes mom said._

_"Santana you did what?" My mom giving me the 'are you serious' look._

_"Okay first of I didn't brutally attack anyone it was self defense." _

_"In order for it to be self defence you had to be attacked and my son didn't attack you." She said as she crossed her arms. What got me angry was that throughout the whole thing the asshole had a smirk on his monkey looking face._

_"Maybe not but he was sexually assaulting me." I felt my phone vibrate and went to reply. Through the whole debacle I kept Quinn updated._

_'Every thing will work out. Trust me. :-*_

_xoxo -Quinn'_

_"Santana right now is not an appropriate time to text. What do you mean he sexually assaulted you?" I was about to answer when I saw the glee girls and Jewfro? Came in_

_"These kids want to talk to you." Figgins secretary informed him. _

_"Right now is not a good time." He dismissed her._

_"Actually we are here to prove the Josh Coleman did attack Santana." Quinn enters the room._

_"What is the so called 'proof' you have." Figgins question unbelievingly._

_"A video. Give him the video." She tells Jewfro._

_They play the video. I am so glad right now jewfro is such a creep._

_"I guess Santana was right I have no choice but to suspend Mr. Coleman" Figgins say._

_"Excuse me?" My parent and I say in unison._

_"Well as principal of this school I see fit that he is suspended." We all look at eachother unbelievingly. But my parents knew I wanted to take care of this myself so they let me. This was something very important to us. _

_"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of calling an police and reporting him. He sexually harassed me. If he has done this to me he has probably done this to other girls. And all you want to do is suspend him for what two maybe three day." I say angrily._

_"I want you to call the police this instant!" Everyone was so surprised to say anything except my parent, they had a proud smile._

_"I don't think that is necessary. Besides you grabbed my sons private area." The assholes mom said._

_"It is very much necessary and I didn't for him to stop harassing me. If you don't call them I will go myself to the police station and do it myself and I will report you to the school district for not making it a safe environment."_

_Figgins looks terrified._

_"Fine I will contact the authorities." He got the phone and made the call._

_The police came and I filed a report. There was enough proof for him to do a few years and it will always be on his permanent record. The assholes parent cried and told me I was over reacting. _

_After everything the glee girls and I went outside._

_"Santana don't you think that a bit extreme? I mean he is going to jail and it going to be on his permanent record."_

_"No Berry I don't. Sexual assault and sexual harassment are no joke to me." I soon left because they made me so angry._

After that no one dared to mess with me or the glee club.

* * *

It was a Saturday the weather getting colder with each passing day. Quinn, Britt, Mike and Tina came over to my house. We decided to go into the inside part of the hot tub.

"Wow Santana your house is huge." Tina said in awe after the whole tour of the house. I've never had a house party or had more than a handful of people over.

"Thank you." I say humbly. This really surprised Tina. I think she thought I was about to brag.

"You dads a doctor right?" She asks me. I nodded. "I mean don't get wrong babe but her house is twice as big as yours why?" She asks Mike.

"My dads only a doctor. Santana's dad is a doctor and a very successful business man. He has invested money very wisely and made a lot of money as you can see." Mike says and points to the house.

"Do you mind if I ask what kind of investment your dad has made." Tina asks very timidly. I smile.

"Um not at all. He own 30% of a hotel '_The Westin' _in Beaver Creek and that brings in a lot of money and he invested in other things as well." We were all in the hot tub now.

"Wow thats really cool."

"Thanks."

It was nice hanging put with Tina outside of Glee club and so was seeing Tina and Quinn bond.

"How are you?" Mike asked as I smiled at Quinn at the other end of the tub with Britt and Tina.

"I'm really good. I'm happy. Quinn and I might not be official but I'm glad we're going somewhere you know?"

"Yeah."

After a few hours we all took separate showers around the bathrooms in the house. Once we were all ready we agreed on wathing a movie.

We ended up watching '_Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone' _much to my delight.

We went into the movie room. During the movie Quinn cuddled with me. At one point we ended up making out. As much as a I love Harry Potter I rather have my sweet lady kisses.

When the movie ended everyone decided to head to their own homes. With the exception of Quinn.

Thing between Quinn and me have gotten more intense. We still haven't had sex mostly because I know she is not ready. But our makeout sessions have not assuaged my personal need when it comes to sex. It doesn't help that we usually end up topless and sometimes braless as well but I know she isn't ready.

For instance right now we are in my bed. Quinn is straddling my legs. My hand is resting on her thighs and the other on her cheek. It isn't a battle for dominance. Its Quinn and me being. There is no need for me to prove myself just like she doesn't have to prove herself to me. She start to pull at my shirt. We disconnect our lips long enough to discard my shirt and hers in the process. Soon we connect our lips again. I feel her undo her bra. I feel her toss it at the other side of the room. She takes ahold of my hand leading them to her breast. Now that I have permission I start to message them tenderly.

"MMMM Santana." She moans into my mouth giving me goosebumps. She reaches to undo my bra. The bra soon joins the discarded clothes. I disconnect my lips and start kissing my way down her neck. I stay a long moment kissing her neck and the hollow space in between her collarbone (thinspo) because I know it drives her crazy. She moves her neck to give me more access.

"Fuck. Baby!" Her voice raspy with need.

Now that our lips aren't connected her moan have become louder. My hands still massaging her breast. My lips attached to her neck. With her hand on the back of my neck she carefully leads my head to her breast. I kiss my way down the valley of her breast. I move to the right kissing her small rosy pebbled nipple. With my hand I give equal attention to the other breast. This drove Quinn insane.

"Santana don't stop." Her hips bucked into me causing us to moan in unison. With my lips in her breast and one of my hands on her chest I move my other hand on her hip I slowly move her hip. Her most sentative area resting on my thigh and vise versa. We are both getting the so much needed friction.

"Ah Fuck Santana. That feels amazing." She says between moans and whimpers.

"Mmm Yeah baby." I say whimpering because now it her moving without my lead. She takes my free hand and leads it to her butt. I give a ferm squeaze.

"Fuck." She moans.

I feel her hand on my chest. She massages it lovingly.

"MMMM Quinn that feel good." My mouth still on her chest.

She continues to do this. I stop kissing her and just enjoy the feeling and seeing Quinn ride my leg to her release. I love seeing her breast jump from the movement. Up and Down. Up and Down. It wasn't the first time I've had a view like this before from other girls but this, with Quinn it was mesmerizing.

I know she close. Her movement become ungraceful. Her back is arched giving me more access to her breast. I re-attach my lips back on her nipples. Her moan and whimpers becoming even louder than they were, now more than ever am I grateful for having a soundproof room. I'm close too. Not only is the friction amazing but so is the view. Knowing that I can make Quinn go this crazy is amazing.

She freezes. She stay limb for a few seconds and comes undone. The orgams powerful enough to leave her speechless. She bites down on her lip. This alone bring me over the edge and I orgasm too.

She fall on top of me. She move to my right side. Our breaths out of control. We are both exhausted but we take our pants off and she cuddles on my side once again. With our bodies intertwined we both let sleep take over.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note**

Review Please!

* * *

Quinn's POV

Thing between Santana And I have been nothing short of amazing. She's been really sweet.

Since I saw her with Jacquelyn naked in her bed she has been trying to prove that I'm the only one she likes. It makes my heart flutter.

It hurt so much seeing her that way with someone that wasn't me. But the way she treats me and makes me feels assuages my fear of her leaving me like everyone else.

We are heading to her house. She has one hand on the steering wheel and the other on the stick shift. She grabs my hand and puts it on top of hers and intertwines our finger. When ever she does thing like that my heart flutter and fills my stomach with butterflies.

"When is your next meet?" I wondered out loud.

"On Saturday. I have to be at school at 5:30 to get on the bus because we are going to Columbus."

"Why?"

"Well we are a 4A school but all the other school suck. All the 4A meet we have gone we slaughtered them. So they are making us go against 5A schools. Which are "better" than us. I guess we will see how it goes." She say casually.

"You're not nervous about your race I mean you said that they are better."

"Not really. I'm a well rounded runner I'm good at downhill, I'm great at flat ground, and I'm beast at uphill. I saw the course and it's mostly uphill and flat so I think I'll be fine."

"Are you parent going?" I asked her. Maybe I'll ask them if I can go with them.

"Yeah." We arrived at her house did our usual greetings with her mom and went upstairs. As soon as she closed the door I kissed her. It was fierce and sloppy but I had wanted to kiss her all day. Somehow we ended up in her bed with me under her.

The kissing ended organically without the need to take things further. I asked her to put_ Friends_ we stayed cuddled and watched the show.

It had been bugging for a few day. I noticed that she never initiates a kiss it's always me and she never tries to grope my ass or boobs without me actually putting her hand on them.

"Why don't you ever kiss me." I question. She gives me the most confused look I have ever seen on her.

"Weren't we just making out like 2 seconds ago. Or was that my imagination?" She asks really confused. I smile.

"No I mean why don't you ever initiate a kiss or try to cop a feel."

"I don't want to push you to much. I will go as slow or as fast as you want to go." She say while staring at the tv.

"So if I wanted to have sex right now you would?" I challenged

"No because I know you are not ready for that." She turns and looks into my eyes with a smile. She once again turn to look at the tv. There was a pregnant silence.

"Thanks." I say.

"For what?" she turns to look at me.

"For letting me take my baby step." She say nothing she just spoons me. I've never felt so safe.

"Are you excited for you birthday?" I ask excitedly.

"Sorta since me and Mike share our birthday we might go buy porn and cigarettes." She say with a serious face.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope. I'm turning 18 it's not like I'm turning 21. All I can do now is buy porn, cigarettes, sign for myself, vote, and go to a hookah bar. Not much to be excited for." She shrugs.

"So you aren't doing anything?" I ask .

"Mike want to do a small get together with the Gleeks at either his or mine. I'm not sure yet." She shrugs again.

Dinner was the same affair as always. After dinner we did our homework and after a few hours we went to bed.

.

Few day later.

After Santana's XC practice she comes jogging towards me. I tried really hard to not stare at her boobs and abs because of course she was shirtless. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. She looks so sexy in her sport bra and running shorts.

"Hey let me take a quick shower then we can head to my house. Cool?" She was on her phone so she didn't notice I was staring.

"Yeah that's fine." I said while trying not to stare.

These couple of day I've felt Santana really distant and I can't figure out why. She always texting and she is either smiling or on the verge of tears.

.

We were in her room doing homework. I was on her desk and she was on the bed we were both working on an English assignment. The room was really quiet except for the soft music playing in the background.

Suddenly we both hear Santana's phone go off like crazy.

"Can you see who it is?" She asks distractedly

_'You know how I like to get dirty... ;)_

_-Laura' _What the fuck? I think to myself. I read it out loud to Santana. She gives me a confused look than laughs.

"I can't believe she said that! What does the other one say?"

_'The bigger the better... I always say ;)_

_-Alex' _My eyes widened at this.

Santana just laughs harder and shakes her head.

"Who's Alex and Laura?" I question with a bit of venom.

"Huh? Oh they're friends from Colorado I met them like two summer ago while working at a restaurant over there." I know her family has a several properties in Vail and that she likes to spend summer there.

"It sounds more than just friends." I said angrily.

"What are you talking about." She say confused.

"Santana those text sound like you're sexting!"

"But I'm not!" She defend.

"Whatever. With your past I'm not surprised you're sexting a boy and girl at the same time."

"WOW! Calling me slut much."

"Well if the shoe fits." I shot back.

"Toss me my phone." I toss the phone with more force than needed but of course she caught it with ease. She unlock her phone and read me the text.

_'I can't wait for the color run this summer._

_\- San'_

_'Me either it's going to epic._

_-Laura'_

_' Are you doing the GoPro games next summer? I heard it going to get muddy._

_-San'_

_'You know how I like to get dirty... ;)_

_-Laura'_

She then started to read hers and Alex's conversation next. I started to feel bad about what I had said.

_'This summer we are going camping and hiking._

_-Alex'_

_'Fuck yeah we should do fourteeners. I need to cross some off my fourteeners bucket list._

_-San'_

_'The bigger the better... I always say ;)_

_-Alex'_

Santana's POV

"See nothing dirty about my texts they are just friends. Besides they're my friends they need to make sexual innuendos. But I think it's best if you spent the night at your house tonight I'll drive you home if you want." I get up grabs my phone and keys.

"Santana that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is. I guess that's my fault for making that my rep. Whatever I'll just take you home." I head to my car with Quinn following closely.

I put some dubstep to avoid the silence and made the short trip to her house.

I turn down the music and unlock the door.

"Goodnight." I say simply.

She open her mouth and closes it again not knowing what to say.

"Night." She gets out. I wait until she is in her house until I leave.

Once I'm in the security of my room I start crying.

I know people here only see me as a slut. That's my own fault for making that my reputation but it doesn't mean it hurts any less.

My phone went off I was going to silent it when I saw who was calling. I immediately took the call.

"Hey." I said with a raspy voice.

"Hey Babe! How are you? I miss you!" they said excitedly.

"I'm good." I lied "I miss you too."

"You are not good I can tell that you were crying. What's wrong?" Nothing but concern in her voice. I smiled because she knew me so well.

"Same old. I got a bit emotional for being called McKinley's Number 1 Slut." I tried to brush it off.

"It was Quinn. So it stung a bit more than usual." I confess.

"Ah. The infamous Quinn. If it makes you feel better I don't think you're a slut. I don't think you're a slut because you're not. You know what I always say…."

"Just because a woman enjoys sex it doesn't mean she's a slut." I finished for her.

"Exactly get that through your big head." I giggles

"Thanks! I can handle being called a slut by other losers it hurt because it was her. You know?" I confess sadly

"You want to know what I think?"

"Is it as a friend or an ex who want me back?" I say with a smirk.

"A bit of both. I know you have your…. whatever it is you have with her from what you've told me and you say you're in love with her or whatever. But did you ever think that maybe the only reason you wanted her is because you couldn't really have her? I can't tell you if you really love her or not that's for you to decide if its real or not. You should talk to her ask her to define what you are if she can't or doesn't want to I think you should end it. Now before you interrupt me here me out. If I were her I'd be showing you off to everyone I know. YOU ARE AMAZING Santana believe it or not and you deserve to be treated like a Queen and if she can't do that find someone else. Whether its me or someone else. You're not meant to be someone dirty little secret but their whole world. "

"Alex you know she can't do that this is a pretty homophobic town it would ruin her reputation…." I tried to explain.

"I know but didn't you say something about that club the geek club or something. How they were accepting. If I couldn't do it in front of the town I'd at least start there if I were her. I would show you that I don't want you just for your body but for who you are." she interrupts me.

"You mean the Glee club. I guess but it's not like I tried for us to come out to the Glee club either."

"I guess. Look just talk her about what you guys are. Make sure you're not just a warm body you deserve better than that."

"I'm not going to be the first one to speak to her after she called me a slut."

"Oh I know you shouldn't but after she apologizes bring it up."

She soon changed the topic and we talked for a few hours about things back in Colorado and how she was doing.

Alex is a 5'2 blonde. She has shoulder length hair. Big blue eyes. With a beautiful smile with an amazing body. Alex was my first girlfriend. I'd slept with other girls before her but she was the first girl who I was actually keen with the idea of being in a relationship with. She is smart, funny, loving and so many other great things that it was easy for me to fall for her. We dated the whole summer but ended thing before I came back to Ohio. It was a summer romance it was fun, great, amazing even but it was only a summer fling. She still likes me and honestly I don't know if I like her or if she just has a special place in my heart for being my first girlfriend.

At around 10 we said our goodbyes and I soon fell asleep with Quinn on my mind.

.

Quinn's POV 

It been five days since Santana started avoiding me. She either with Mike and Brittany or on her stupid phone.

We were in glee talking about how we needed to sing Latin music or something like that. Honestly I wasn't paying attention. What I saw paying attention too was how Santana was smiling to her phone or how there was a blush on her face. It killed me to see her smile like that because I wasn't the cause.

Pretty soon glee was over and we all scattered. I saw Mike, Brittany, and Santana all talking. Santana's back was facing me I went to see if I could talk with her when her phone rang. She said a quick goodbye to them before she left smiling at whatever the person on the other line said.

"Hey." Brittany said distracting me from staring at her leave.

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"Alright I guess. You?"

"Good. But I meant with the whole Santana thing."

"I don't know we were doing pretty good and I had to be an asshole to her and ruin everything." I said with tear trying to escape.

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Yeah, but she's avoiding me. Anytime I try to go near her she leaves or she's too into her stupid phone to even know I'm alive." Nothing but exasperation leaving my lips.

"Well sometimes actions are better than word." With that she walks away leaving me to think what she meant.

I was walking to my car when Rachel calls for me.

"Hello Quinn. I would very much appreciate it if I had a moment of your time."

"Uh. Yeah sure. What's up."

"Well lately I have observed that Santana and yourself have not been speaking. For reason that I am not aware of. Anyway..."

"Just get to the point." I said frustrated.

"Well when Santana and you were on speaking term she was more civilized with me and now well she..." She struggled to find the right words. "Um more cruel would be an appropriate word. I would like to offer my help?"

"How?" Because really how could Rachel help me.

"Well you're going to apologize in a form of a song."

"I appreciate what you want to do but I don't really need or want you help. Thank." I turned around to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes now if you don't mind I have to go home."

Once in my car I head home with Rachel idea in my head. What if I apologize through a song in front of glee club. Pandora was on and there was a Latin station that Santana had put. The song changed and I recognize the song that was next. It was a song that Santana's aunt Norma showed me and Britt. This song was perfect.

.

After a week of horrible tries of the glee club trying to sing in Spanish had gone by it was finally Santana's turn. I knew it was going to be great. The music started and I knew what song it was.

It's one of her favorite songs. I wonder if there is any meaning to the song? Before I could think to much of it the lights to the auditorium turn on Mike and Santana walk towards each other, she start to sing. Santana wearing impossibly small short with a white button up shirt. Mike wearing the same with the exception that he is wearing black pants.

(www . youtube watch?v=2cehkSxOLNA&amp;list=RDSpz1YgguUOM&amp;index=6 Their dance routine)

"_El tiempo pasa y pasa, y yo sigo así queriendote_

Time passes and passes, and I keep loving you

_en mis brazos sin poderte tener Y busco una_

without being able to have you. And I look for

_salida para no verme asi ay que lejos de mi lado_

an exit so that I don't keep seeing how far your love is from my side.

_tu amor esta de mi Yo lloro y lloro al saber que_

love is from my side. I cry when I think that

_no estás Con mis labios mira mami yo te quiero_

you are not there. With my lips, look girl, I want to

_besar y trato y trato por no sentirme así pero_

kiss you and I try and I try not to feel like this but

_es malo saber que ya no me quieres a mi_

it is so hard to to know that you don't love me back.

(yeah check it out now)

Coro: Chorus

_Mira como estoy_

Look at how I am

_sufriendo me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor_

suffering, I am burning inside for your love

_Mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero con_

Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with

_todo el corazón_

all my heart.

_Te amo y te extraño quiero verte junto a_

I love you and I miss you. I want to see you

_mi abrazado de las manos y estar junto a ti pero_

with me holding hands and to be with you but

_me mata la conciencia de saber que no esta aqui_

it kills me to know that you are not here.

_Oh baby why you gotta be doing this to me_

_Me duele tanto de saber que ya no eres para mi_

It hurts me so much to know that you were never for me.

_Y ese lindo cuerpesito que contigo comparti me_

And this beautiful body that you shared with me

_duele tanto saber que ya no eres para mi_

it hurts me to know that you are not for me.

_Te Extraño...ay amor... Como me duele estar sin ti_

I miss you...Oh my love...How it hurts me to be without you.

_tu no me amas... yo check it out now.._

You don't love me...Yo, check it out now…

_Mira como estoy_

Look at how I am

_sufriendo me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor_

suffering, I am burning inside for your love

_Mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero con_

Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with

_todo el corazón_

all my heart.

_Ayy Te amo Como me duele estar sin ti tu no me amas_

Oh I love you, how it hurts me to be without you, you don't love me.

_Mira como estoy sufriendo me quemo por dentro_

Look at how I am suffering, I am burning inside

_por sentir tu amor (por sentir tu amor)_

for your love (for your love)

_Mami no me hagas eso sabes que te quiero con todo el corazón_

Girl, don't do this to me, you know that I love you with all my heart…

_Mira como estoy sufriendo me quemo por dentro por sentir tu amor_

Look how I am suffering, I am burning inside for your love."

Everyone stands up and claps for Mike and Santana. They're both breathless but nonetheless still smiling. Schuester is nowhere to be seen. Mike and Santana take a seat. It looks like Santana was Face-timing someone and they were definitely praising her.

Pretty soon Schuester did his horrible "Spanish/Latin" performance.

"It was you. You're the one who complained to Principal Figgins about me. " Schuester said to Santana.

"Yeah, and I'd do it all over again after that performance." Santana said seriously.

"You're messing with adult thing here Santana. This is my job. This is my life."

"This is my education and it not a joke to me although it seems to be one to you." Santana countered back.

"What are you talking about? They all loved my performance."

"Because they don't know any better. It your fault you're their teacher. You went from la cucaracha to a bull fighting mariachi. Why don't you just dress up as a taco bell chihuahua and bark the theme song to Dora the Explorer. You don't even know enough even to be embarrassed about these stereotypes you're perpetuating."

"That's not fair." He begins

"Isn't it? What did you want to be when you grew up? Why did you become a Spanish teacher, ?" Santana asks.

"Because it was the only teaching position open at the time." Schue said embarrassed.

"I want to remind you of something that an amazing teacher once taught me: without passion, you can't succeed." She said walking closer to him.

"Who taught you that?" He asked.

"You did. And you do. When you teach Glee." She said honestly. There was a long pause and I decided it was a perfect time for my performance.

I Went up to the stage and got a stool and sat in front of everyone.

"Hi. So um this is a song to someone very special. I think this will sum up what I feel." I said a bit nervously.

The piano started to play.

_"Tu reputación_

Your reputation

_Son las primeras seis letras de esa palabra._

Is the first six letters of this word. (Puta=Whore reputa=really whorey?)

_Llevarte a la cama era más fácil que respirar._

Taking you to bed was easier than breathing.

_Tu teléfono es del total dominio popular_

Your telephone is a popular demand

_Y tu colchón tiene más huellas_

And your mattress has more marks

_Que una playa en pleno verano_

Than a beach in mid summer" I began softly.

_"Has hecho el amor más veces que mi abuela_

You have made love more times than my grandmother

_Y aun no acabas ni la escuela._

And you have yet to finished school.

_Y aun sabiendo que no eres el mejor partido_

And even knowing that you are not the best catch

_Dime quién puede contra cupido._

Tell me who can go against cupid.

_¿Y es que si yo no he sido un monje_

And if (it is that) I have not been a monk

_Por qué voy a exigirte que seas santa?_

Why I am going to demand of you that you should be holy?"

I mean everything. Sure her past isn't the best or the most secure but I don't care. I still like her, it might not be love yet but it might be one day.

Chorus:

_{"Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así_

If the past taught you to kiss like this

_Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí._

Blessed be the one that was before me.

_No es dama la que se abstiene_

A lady is not she that abstains

_Dama es la que se detiene_

A lady is one who stops herself

_Cuando encuentra lo que tú encontraste aquí_

When she finds what you found here"

I point to her than me.

_"Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así_

If the past taught you to touch me like this

_Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí._

Blessed are those that were before me.

_Si otros han sido tu escuela_

If others have been your schooling

_Yo seré tu graduación_

I will be your graduation

_Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón_

When you include your heart in the bed" }

_Dicen por ahí_

They say around here

_Que tu terrible fama de ligera_

that your fame for the superficial

_Ha venido a pintarme un par de cuernos en la mollera_

Has come to paint a pair of horns on the top of my head (Cheated on)

_Que tengo que sacarte del barrio y del país_

I have to get you out of the neighborhood and the country

_Si es que quiero darle a esta historia un final feliz_

If I want to give this story a happy ending

_Si supieran la ternura inmensa que hay en ti_

If they knew the grand tenderness in you

_Y todo lo que haces por mi_

And everything you do for me

_Sabrían que el camino andado antes de aquí_

They would know the road travelled before here

_Te ha preparado para mí._

Was prepared for me

_Ven y abrazame sin miedos_

Come and hold me without fear

_Y dame un beso a la salud de los chismosos_

And kiss me to the health of the gossipers

_Si el pasado te enseñó a besar así_

If the past taught you to kiss like this

_Bendito sea el que estuvo antes de mí._

Blessed be the one that was before me.

_No es dama la que se abstiene_

A lady is not she that abstains

_Dama es la que se detiene_

A lady is she that stops

_Cuando encuentra lo que tú encontraste aquí_

When she finds what you found here"

_"Si el pasado te enseñó a tocarme así_

If the past taught you to touch me like this

_Benditos los que estuvieron antes de mí._

Blessed are those that were before me.

_Si otros han sido tu escuela_

If others have been your school

_Yo seré tu graduación_

I will be your graduation

_Cuando incluyas en la cama al corazón_

When you include your heart in the bed" }

I jumped off the stage. I went to Santana. Most people didn't even know what the song said. You could tell they were very confused on what was happening. Only Brittany, Mike, and Tina were aware of what was happening.

"I know I was an idiot and what I said was out of line. I'm sorry. I was scared that you were going to leave me. I really like you Santana and I want us to work. I know it won't be perfect but I don't want perfect if it mean I can't be with you. I don't care what people think or say. I want you. You make me a better person, you challenge me, and always call me out on my bullshit. I hope that I do the same for you. I know I can be a handful but I want to be with you." I ended small speech with a kiss.

My hand went for her neck and hers on my waist. She brought me in closer. The kiss was gentle and loving. I heard Mike and Britt cheer in the background. That brought us to reality.

"It's a good thing I have two hands then.*kiss* I thought I told you I would never leave you." She gave me another quick kiss.

Everyone was really confused on what was going on.

"Wait so you guys are like a thing." Finn asked confusedly

"What made you come up with that brilliant idea? Because your observation skill are amazing." Santana said sarcastically. I try to stifle a laugh.

"How long have you have you guys been a thing?" Kurt asks.

"Hey I found your nose, it was in my business." This time everyone laughed.

"Um like three months." I replied with a smile on my face.

Everyone congratulated us.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**

Review Please!

* * *

**Santana's POV**

It December now it has been two weeks since our fight and Quinn, and I have been together four months. She came out to her mom, and it went well. She has been hanging out with Beth and Shelby a lot. Sometimes she babysits with Puck and as much as it irritates me I know it makes her happy, so I don't say anything.

I don't like Puck because I think he was all talk, but no show when it came to Quinn when she was pregnant. When she did try to be with him, he couldn't even be faithful to her because she didn't put out. Asshole! He can be sweet no doubt but very selfish, and you can't do that when there is a kid involved. Sometimes I go with Quinn to see Beth. She looks so much like Quinn it's amazing. She is beautiful and a very smart little girl.

**Quinn's POV**

Santana is amazing with Beth. Shelby and I went to get the snacks for Beth and Santana. They are playing in the living room. Sometimes when both of us come she sits down with her and teaches her the colors, the alphabet and how to count. Beth being a child takes it all in like a sponge. It still amazes me how much patience she has with kids.

My heart swells at the sight of them. When we came back from the kitchen, Santana is on the couch laying down with Beth cuddled into her chest. Both of them sleeping. Santana's hair messy her shirt has marker stains from them coloring in the coloring books..

"She never falls asleep on anyone not even Puck. Beth is always asking for her. I think Beth trusts her and kids are splendid at judging character believe it or not. She is an extraordinary one don't let her go anytime soon." Shelby tells me.

"I don't plan too," I say only. We head to the kitchen letting them rest and giving us time to talk.

"Have you applied to any schools yet?" Shelby asks as she hands me a cup of tea and sit down.

"Yeah, I applied to Yale, Harvard, Ohio State, and other schools in the East Coast." I take a sip of my tea.

"Wow impressive. What about Santana?"

"Thanks. She applied to Columbia, Harvard, Ohio State, CU-Boulder, CSU, and some other schools in the East Coast."

"Colorado huh? What made her apply there?"

"She has a lot of friends there, and she loves it over there but her first choice is Columbia and mines Yale. Hopefully, we will make it work." I say hopeful.

"I'm sure you guys will." About an hour later Santana and Beth join us.

"Hey. I think Beth is hungry. Aren't you Beth?"

"Yeah!" Beth smiles enthusiastically.

We gave both of them a PB&amp;J and a glass of milk. They devoured the sandwiches.

We all played for a few more hours but soon we decided to leave.

"You're good with her." I smile at her.

"Well, duh I'm awesome with her I'm fabulous. She is an amazing little kid just like you."

"Do you think I should change my look? You know the pink hair and clothes. I don't want to be a bad example for Beth." I say self-consciously.

"You can look perfect and still be the meanest, and rudest, bigoted person alive your outside doesn't represent your character. If you want to change your appearance, do it for yourself not because of what people will think of you." She grabs my hand and kisses it.

"Thanks."

"No prob. Babe."

.

"Quinn your hair is blonde again," Kurt say to me as we enter Glee. I was wearing a green 'Mighty Morphin Power Ranger' tee with my leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

"Yeah, I decided to go back." I smile at him.

"My baby girl still be looking mighty fine though," Santana smirks.

"Sup babe." Puck comes and puts an arm around Santana.

"Okay, first of all you have three seconds to move your arm before I break it. Second, DON'T ever call me babe. NO one here can call me babe except for Quinn. Understand? No me gusta." Everyone nods.

"Geez. What crawled up your ass?" Puck moves away.

"Nothing but pretty soon my foot is going to be pretty deep into yours."

"If I were you I'd listen to her. I saw some guys call her babe, and she went all ninja on them." Mercedes states. Puck looks at me, and I just nod. He takes an even bigger step away from her.

"Hey guys I'm pretty sure all of you know that mine and Santana's birthday is this Friday. We decided to do a small get together at either hers place or mine just us glee kids. What do you guys think?" Mike speaks up to break the tension between Puck and Santana.

Everyone agrees immediately.

"I think we should do it at your place San," Britt says.

"Yeah, I agree," Tina says next.

"Me too," Mike agree.

"I fourth that." I raise my hand.

"Wait have you been in Santana's home?" Rachel asks Tina.

"Yeah, a few times," Tina says shyly.

"I guess the glee party is at mine. I'll text you guys the address. Be there at like 8. Don't bring alcohol. If you guys want, you can bring swim suits." She glares at Puck.

Most of the week was uneventful except for a few people who made a big deal about me going blonde again. But nothing too bad.

.

Everyone started to show up around 8.

"WOW, your house is huge!" Mercedes seems awestruck.

"Yeah, your parents are making bank," Finn says.

"Thank you. Um let me give you a quick tour of the house." She took us through her house starting with the kitchen, their movie room, game room, their gym, The yard, and their indoor pool.

"Damn your house is fucking huge," Blaine says.

"Thanks."

"The pizza is here," Angel and Maribel say with boxes of pizza on their hand.

"Sweet," Sam said and dug in. Everyone else followed.

"Okay, before we go we have presents."

They gave Santana three small wrapped gifts and two to Mike. Santana opened hers first.

"Mom, Dad you guys shouldn't have. It's amazing." She took out two small golden bears earrings from the small jewelry box.

"Open the other two," Maribel tells Santana.

It was a matching necklace and tiny bear diamond ring.

"Come on Mike open yours." Mike does so.

He got a copper lined bracelet with a watch with the same bear logo as Santana.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lopez I can't accept this it must have cost you a fortune." Mike tries to return the gift.

"Nonsense it no problem," Mr. Lopez says.

"Yeah, it is you guys must have spend like two grand on this gift." Santana tries to do the math in her head. Everyone awed by the amount of money spent of the gifts.

"Little over that but it doesn't matter sweetie. We are going to head out. Be careful. You know the rules if you guys are going to drink" Her dad says as they head out Santana following behind.

"Santana's parents are cool with us drinking?" Puck question.

"Yeah, as long as we don't drive," Mike answers.

"Her parents are so cool," Finn says. Santana is back but doesn't seem very happy.

"Hey, so do you guys want to go to a ski trip in Colorado for Christmas break?" Santana asks. Everyone says yes except for Artie.

"My parents are giving me this as another Birthday present so you guys won't have to pay anything except for food and if we go shopping." Everyone quickly agrees.

"Okay, so everyone is up for it? By the way, my parents already spoke to your parents about the trip, so all of you have permission." Santana asked one last time.

Everyone said yes again.

"Wait, what about Artie?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, what about him. If you knew, he wouldn't be able to go why would you say it in front of all of us?" Rachel asks. Santana was about to answer when Finn interrupted.

"Yeah, Santana that's not cool!"

"He can go if he wants" She crosses her arms.

"How can you be so insensitive? He going to go just sit around while the rest of us go ski?"

Everyone except Mike, Britt, Tina and me were standing up for Artie. 10 minutes later everyone suddenly got quiet. Santana the whole time just stood there motionless and emotionless.

"Are you guys done? Okay good. Artie can go and ski with us. There is this thing called a 'sit-ski' or a 'monoski' its meant for people who can't walk. I have a friend who does this I'll call him to help Artie out."

There was a long silence. No one dared to look at Santana. They were too ashamed.

"Thanks, Santana" Artie finally said.

"No problem." She shrugged and went to get the alcohol with Britt and Mike.

"WOW! You guys are jerks." I said.

"Yeah, you guys should apologise," Tina said. They all nodded in agreement.

With dozens of bottles in their hand, they came and set them down in one of the tables that was set-up. She went to the kitchen and brought fruits and vegetables for the drinks.

"Here you go babe," She hands me a drink.

"What is this?" I asked her.

"Its a cucumber jalapeño margarita." She says as she takes a sip from hers.

"That sounds disgusting," I said handing back the drink.

"Try it. I swear you will love it." I took a small sip from it. The jalapeño was just the slightest bit warm...tingly on my lips, and a tiny bit of heat...that was perfect.

"Oh my god, this is good. Did you make this?" I said as a finished my drink

"Yeah, I made it before you guys got here."

The whole night was spent with us dancing or swimming. At one point, Puck suggested truth or dare.

Santana reluctantly agreed as did I.

"I'll start." Santana volunteers.

"Puck since this was you brilliant idea Truth or Dare?"

"Babe what do you think? Dare." She punches his arm.

"Fuck ow Santana what the fuck?"

"Don't call me babe. I dare you to eat five jalapeños."

"I can do that." Puck stands up and goes for the jalapeños.

"I'll even eat one with you." Santana offers. She puts the whole jalapeño in her mouth and retreat half of it seductively. Looking directly at me. I blush. She bites half of it chews it then eats the other half. It doesn't seem like the jalapeños was spicy because she didn't even get a drink. Puck, on the other hand, couldn't even eat half of the half.

"Don't be a pussy Puck eat it up." It took him an hour to finish the five Jalapeños by then no one wanted to play anymore.

"That's going to burn you twice." Britt and Mike were the only ones who got Satana's joke.

"What do you mean?" I ask her as I sit on her lap.

"When he goes to the bathroom that it is going to be very painful."

"You are evil." I kiss her.

"Oh, I know,"

Everyone was getting wasted. Shot after shot. Things were getting pretty messy around 2:30, we called it a night. Santana sent Mike and Tina to one guest room and Britt to another. Everyone else fell asleep in either the living room or movie room.

.

I woke up to an empty bed. My head was pounding. I looked at the nightstand it was 1:25. Damn is it that late?

"Wake up! You lazy fucks! Best believe you guys are down here in 10 minutes, or I will come and wake you up personally!" It was the intercom system Santana's parents put all over the house.

I went into Santana's closet. I went to the hoodie section of the closet. There was a navy blue hoodie. I decided to put that on and one of Santana's running shorts. I went downstairs the gleek already seem in the same state as me hungover. Santana gave us smoothies with Cheez-Its and Advil.

"Drink this. Trust me you won't even feel hungover." She continued making breakfast well lunch for all of us.

"Why aren't you hungover? You drank more than us." Rachel asked as she rubs her head in pain.

"The bitch is lucky she doesn't get hungover. I fucking hate you," Britt said grumpily to everyone.

"Love you too boo," Santana say and makes a kissing face to Britt. Britt gives her the finger.

"What did you give us? I'm starting to feel better," Tina says.

"It is my secret hangover recipe." She puts a big stack of pancakes in the middle of the table with some bacon and eggs and fruit.

"Dig in." And dig in we did.

"Oh my god this is amazing," Finn said with a mouth full.

"Glad you liked it frankinteen." She said while she was on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Mike asked.

"Trying to organize the trip."

"What is there to organize?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we aren't flying all the way to Colorado because I don't want you guys to get AMS and ruin the whole trip."

"What's AMS?" I questioned.

"Altitude Sickness. I think we might fly from Columbus to Kansas. Stay the night there and drive from their to Vail that way you guys get slowly accustomed instead of just getting there and being more prone to AMS. I'll call Greg and Tony to meet us there in the MS then we will drive to Vail. It will probably be a 7 hour long drive. If we leave at 5a.m their time, we will get at Vail at like noonish maybe a little later." She said more to herself than us.

She started to make phone calls to set the whole trip. She bought the plane tickets and booked the hotel for us to stay the night. She was on the house phone, but her phone would not stop ringing. She was on hold.

"Can you check that for me?" She asked me.

I checked it for her. Everyone around us still eating.

"You have 950 text messages, 100 missed calls and 68 voicemails. Mostly all wishing you 'Happy Birthday' " Everyone coughed at the amount of messages, calls, and voicemails.

"Okay, I'll reply later. Hi, I have a few…." She went back to the phone call.

When she was done she went to the table where we were.

"Okay! Today is the 3rd we get out of school for break on Thursday the 15th. We will leave school early to head to Columbus land in Garden City, Kansas. Our flight leaves at five we will get there at like ten maybe 11. We stay the night at a hotel there get up at 5a.m and drive to Vail. That's a 7 hour but because of time differences we will be there at like 11 maybe 12. Got it?" She asked us. The Gleeks nodded.

"Cool. Also, we will get you guys snow pants and jackets so don't get any. Okay?" Everyone once again nodded.

"Santana about yesterday. We all wanted to apologize to you about the way we treated you it was unfair of us." Finn says for everyone awkwardly.

"Whatever." She shrugs and goes back to her computer.

Pretty soon everyone left.

"Did them ganging up on you really not affect you?" I asked her.

"Not really. It would have been a different story if it were Mike and Britt telling me that. I made my rep with them as a cold hearted bitch but they don't know me, so I don't hold it against them." She shrugs again.

"I guess your right."

"Of course I am."

* * *

On Friday of next week when we went to glee there was some guys setting up some stuff.

"Sup guy! Glad you made it. Quinn these dudes are Greg and Tony." Both boys are tall blonde with long hair. They seemed high. I later asked Santana if they were and she said no.

"What up!" They say simultaneously. The rest of the glee club started showing up.

"What is going on?" Rachel asks.

"You guys are getting fitted for you gear," Santana informs all of us.

"Alright dudes and lady dudes first things first who want to ski?" Greg asks. All the girls and Kurt raise their hand including me and except for Brittany.

"Lame. It's all about shredding as snowboarder!" Tony yells and high fives Greg.

"So the dudes are boarding. If you are boarding you go with me if you are skiing you go with Tony. San check the type of rider they are?" Greg says.

"Okay." We all split to our designated groups. Tony got our shoe shoe size, height and weight, among other things and Greg did the same with the boys. Santana stands behind them and tells them to stand naturally and starts pushing them.

"What the hell Santana?" Sam say.

"He is a regular. I'm trying to figure out what type of rider you are." She pushes all of them.

"Seem like we got regulars here," Greg tells Tony.

"What type of boards and skis are we getting them?" Tony asks Santana.

"All Mountain for sure." She says in a heartbeat.

"Yeah for sure." Greg agrees.

"What brand should we get them?"

"Burtons. They are cheaper than other boards, and you guys have more of those."

"Sweat. We will have everything set up for you guys when you get there." They put away all their stuff and hug Santana goodbye.

"See ya guys." They say to us.

"Later G." They both say to Santana.

"Later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note**

This chapter is a bit of Santana's life and people in Colorado.

Review Please! Thanks guys!

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"There is a ton of marijuana shops here." Puck said with a smirk.

"Yeah, there is more marijuana shops than Starbucks stores in Denver."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup!" Greg said.

We were outside of marijuana shop.

"Wait here. We'll be back." She said as she kissed me.

"Okay," I said uneasily. 10 minutes later she came back with a backpack.

"What did you get?" Puck asks excitedly.

"Uh, some brownies, beef jerky, cookies, ice cream and an ounce of weed."

"That's a lot of weed." Puck says.

"Are those product "special" as they call them?" Rachel said as she did the air quotation marks.

"No, shit! But most of it is for these dumbasses. It was the only way I convinced them to come pick us up." The boys high-fived each other.

"How are you guys feeling? It's okay if you feel a little lite headed." Santana asks with concern. She dug in her bag and gave us each 3 'Boost Oxygen.'

"Okay, so if you feel dizzy or very out of breath you use this." She showed us how to use it and gave them to us.

"You guys need to drink A LOT of water. I cannot stress this enough on how important it is."

The two-hour drive to Vail we spent in silence. No one talked most amazed by the beauty of the mountain. It does snow in Lima but doesn't look half as pretty as here.

Thick layers of snow are covering the mountains. The aspen tree covered in a thin layer of snow making it look beautiful.

"You should see it here in the fall. It is so beautiful maybe not as much as you but pretty close." Santana said to me as she put her arm around me.

I lay my head on the crook of her neck. I sighed contentedly.

"That was so cheesy." I smile at her.

"Maybe but it's true." She kisses me on my lips. She gets her bag and hand me a camera.

"I know you're itching to take a few pictures." I give her a kiss because she is right.

"Yo G we are passing Vail Pass," Tony says to Santana from the front seat.

The drive from Kansas to Colorado would have been awful if it weren't for the fact that Santana's parents own a 'Mercedes Sprinter' that hold 15 people comfortably.

"Hey, do you guys want to go eat first or go straight to the hotel?" Santana asks. We had only eaten breakfast in the morning, so we were starving.

"Eat!" Everyone yelled at the same time.

"Are you guys up for pizza?" The gleeks eagerly agreed.

"You know where to go," Santana said to Tony. He nodded.

We take the exit to Vail.

"Fucking tourists," Tony yells and honks the horn.

"Fuck man learn how to drive!" He tells to no one.

"That how you know they're tourists. If they don't know how to drive on the roundabouts." Gregg says.

We went into the parking garage. Santana got out but told us to wait in the car. She came back giving us all jackets and beanies. The boy got black North Face jackets, and we got white ones.

"You might want to wear them now it's pretty cold."

We walked out of the garage and went into the town. It was modern but had this old vibe. She held my hand the whole time.

"Aren't you cold? You're only wearing a sweater." I shivered as I said it.

"No I'm fine."

"Aw man it closed," Blaine yelled.

"It's never closed for me," Santana said as she opened the door.

"Santana you can't just walk in and expect to be served," Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, but I can." We followed after her our hands still intertwined. We went up a few stairs. It seemed like there was a meeting going on.

"Santana lets go they're busy," Rachel whispered.

"Fear not hoes and bros your queen Bitch is here," Santana shouted at the top of her lungs.

They all turn to see who yelled. A gleeful smile appears on all their faces recognizing who it was.

"Santana!" Most of the girls came running towards her.

They hugged her so did the guys. There was a girl who embraced Santana a bit longer than necessary. I wonder if that's Jaquelyn? I thought bitterly. I was not able to forget seeing them naked on Santana's bed.

A boy with a beard came out of what I presumed to be a restroom.

"What going on?" He asked. They moved and let Santana be seen by this guy. He automatically smiled. She ran up to him and gave him a hug.

I heard a hushed conversation.

"I'm rooting for those to get back together." She said. I automatically got closer to see if I can hear their conversation better.

"Really? I was rooting for her and Alex." Alex where have I heard that name? Of course, Alex is the guy she was texting. I was hoping I'd get an explanation sooner or later.

Santana went to talk to what I presumed to be the pizza boys. They told us to take a seat at a booth and connected some tables to it with more chairs.

"Hey, I'll be right back I'm going downstairs real quick." She kissed my cheek and left.

"What do you mean you can't give me food," Rachel demanded.

"Santana said not to give you any pizza and if an awkward tall dude came and asked for something healthy not to give to him."

"You can't do that," Finn said.

"Sorry, man I'm just following orders." He put of his arms in defeat and shrugged.

20 minutes later we got our pizza.

Santana came from downstairs with a tray full of food.

"Santana I demand to know why you told the pizza guys not to give me any food." She stalked toward Santana in a very Berry fashion.

"Huh? Oh, I made you a veggie sandwich. I don't know if you wanted a side of soup or salad so brought you both. Don't worry the bread is vegan-friendly. Oh crap, I forget a dressing. What dressing do you want?"

"Um... I'll have whatever." Rachel is too surprised by Santana's kindness to say anything else.

"I'll get it for her." One of the nameless girls said.

"Get her the champagne. Thank you," she shouted after her.

"You got it." She responded. She gave us some hot wings to go with our pizzas.

"How do you like the pizzas?" Asked one of the pizza guys.

"Delicious!" Was said by everyone.

Santana went to get us more ranch.

"Damn babe! You be looking mighty fine." A tall black man with dreadlocks and a snap back said.

"Oh, man this guy's about to get his ass beat." Puck said in a hushed voice. He went over to Santana and put his arm around her.

"What you say babe if we head out?" He said pointing to the door. I clenched my jaw. If Santana doesn't do something, I will.

"Larry! You are a fucking dumbass I missed you." She hugs him. I'm so confused. When guys talk to her like that, she, usually, goes ninja on them.

"What? You aren't going to kick his ass for calling you babe." Puck asks disbelieving.

"He can call me babe. Everyone here can call me babe. You guys can't but they can." She said pointing to the staff.

"Here guys I want you to meet everyone." She tells them. She then starts naming all the gleeks leaving me last.

"And this here is my gorgeous girlfriend Quinn." She said making me blush a little. Even though we weren't a couple officially it still made my heart flutter hearing her say that.

"No way you actually got Quinn to be your girl?" Larry said.

"Yeah, I guess I'm lucky," Santana said as she kissed me.

"Gleeks this is Larry and John the pizza dudes."

They said a quick hello and went back to their station.

"This is Tiana," an average size girl with long blonde hair, with blue eyes and athletic body. She was very pretty.

"Laura," two inches taller than Santana. Blonde short hair and with blue eyes, she had a nose ring, a square face, and an athletic body. Also very pretty.

"My home girl Stephanie," This girl looked like a Barbie doll. Tall with long leg, bright blue eyes and very elegant features.

"Lindsay, Jen," these girls were thicker but still seemed athletic. They also had blonde hair with brown eyes.

"Emily, Jessica," Emily being blonde. God why is there so many blondes here? I thought to myself. She was shorter than Santana. She had a rounded face with green eyes and a big smile. Jessica was a very tall skinny girl with brown hair and big blue eyes. Both of them pretty as well.

"Jacquelyn or Jaycquelyn," So this Jacquelyn? I thought to myself. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious. This girl was ridiculously beautiful.

"Alex," Santana pointed to a girl? This girl was also gorgeous. God is everyone here attractive? I wondered.

"Ryan," a tall skinny athletic guy with glasses and blonde hair.

"And last but not least Tim." Tim was the guy she had hugged. I tried not glare at him now knowing he and Santana had dated before. He had brown hair with a trimmed beard and glasses. He was only an inch or two taller than Santana, but he was a big guy, not fat but muscular. I had to admit he was handsome.

The next hour we spent it with the gleeks socializing with Santana's friends. They all seemed very nice. I maintained my distance from Santana not knowing how I felt about the whole situation.

"Before you guys go, we have a present for you," Jen said. They all sang 'Happy Birthday' to her and gave her a wide thinned box.

"No way!" It was a black and red jacket with and evil looking Goofy on the back and matching snow pants with the Goofy on her left leg.

"Jay said that when she was at your house she saw your new board, so we got you a red and black jacket and pants to match your board."

"Wow, you guys are fucking fantastic!" She put on the jacket.

When we said our goodbyes, I grabbed Tina and walked as fast as I could to the parking garage.

"Whoa, Quinn slowdown. The van isn't going anywhere. What's wrong?" She asks.

"Nothing," I lie. I make Tina sit with me on the ride to the hotel.

"Why did they give you a jacket with a Goofy on it?" Finn asked.

"Because that's her nickname." Said Greg.

"Why?" Asked Blaine.

"You know how I checked what kind of riders you were?" They all nodded. "In snowboarding you are either a regular or a goofy. I'm a goofy most of my friends are regulars. I guess the name kind of stuck, and now everyone calls me Goofy or G I guess." She shrugged.

"So why are we staying at a hotel when you have several homes here?" Britt asked.

"My parents and I thought it would be a good idea to remodel them all at the same time."

"Why?"

"We made the decision at the end of the summer and the plan was for me to come alone during break like I always do. If I had come alone, I would have stayed at one of my friends house during the break. But since this trip was arranged that plan changed."

"Are we staying at the hotel your dad owns?" Tina asked.

"Your dad owns a hotel?" Puck asked too.

"Yeah, part of it." We went to the town over called Avon or better known as Beaver Creek.

We checked in into the hotel. Santana gave the boys a key to their room. Two queen beds. Next to them she gave the keys to the girls and Kurt. It was two room connected by a door inside the room.

"We should get some rest. My friends might come later to hang out after we eat dinner." She informs us.

She then led us to our room. It was a suite with a large kitchen and living room.

I kept my distance and tried avoiding her touch. When she tried to kiss me, I moved, and she kissed my cheek.

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Did you ever have a thing with either Alex, Tim, Laura or Jacquelyn?" I asked angrily.

"Where is this coming from?" She asks me.

"Just answer the question." I raised me voice.

"I've never had a thing with Laura."

"What about the others?" She sighed.

"Alex and I dated last summer. It wasn't anything serious she helped come to terms with me liking girl.

"Tim and I dated two summers ago. I met him in the winter. He came here for the winter I liked him but we didn't do anything. Later he came here after he graduated college to live here and got a job at the restaurant. We started hanging out more and more. We had a lot in common. He wasn't just trying to get in my pants. He was the first guy who tried to get to know me for me. He payed attention to all the little things with me. Like I said he wasn't just trying to sleep with me he was trying to make me fall for him, and I did. Very much."

"Why did you guys break-up the?" I asked calmer than before.

"People said we were soulmates and I think we were too." I clench my jaw at this. "Maybe that's the reason if didn't work. We were too similar. We never fought, and we always did the same things it was nice, but it wasn't exciting. I will always love him, but I'm not in love with him." She said with a sad smile.

"What about Jacquelyn?" I asked trying not to sound bitter.

"We slept together a few times. Her boyfriend had left her she was lonely and so was I. We were warm bodies to each other. We never took it further because we knew it would never work. We became good friends, but we've haven't done anything since then. It never worked with any of them mostly because I couldn't fully give them my heart and they knew it."

"Why?"

"Are you really asking me that Quinn? You're a smart girl Quinn. I've always liked you since freshman year." There was a long silence.

"I'm exhausted I'm going to take a shower than nap for a bit." She let out a frustrated sigh and left to go to the bathroom.

I didn't know how to process what had happened. Santana had just told me about her past love life here. I heard the shower turn on.

I heard her phone go off 'baby girl' was the caller id.

"Hello?" I asked a bit rudely.

"Hey is Santana there?" She asked.

"She's busy right now. Do you want to leave a message?" Bitterness is escaping my lips.

"No, I'll just call her later. Thank you!" She said happily and hung up.

Santana came out in her boxers and sports bra. She headed to the kitchen. I was about to ask who 'baby girl' was when her phone rang again.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Yeah, at 6:30. Quinn you should shower it's getting late." She tells me I go because I was really mad and need to cool off.

I took a quick shower. I heard voices coming from the living room. I quickly got dressed and dried my hair. Her friends were there with food. She called the gleeks and were on their way. Her friends started getting everything ready.

When the gleeks came, we sat down and ate sushi. They even got something vegan for Rachel.

Four people had arrived. We didn't know them because they weren't in the restaurant. Santana brought them over to us and started introducing them.

"These amazing fuckers are going to help with giving you ski lessons. This is Johana," A girl slightly shorter than Santana. She has light brown hair and light brown eyes. She looks very elegant and has a warm smile. Also gorgeous.

"Ryder, Blaze," they were twin. They both had short hair that was under a beanie. They seem unusual to me. They were wearing ankle socks with flip-flops and short with v necks. Isn't like 20 degrees outside? I thought to myself. They were handsome but dressed funnily. "This is your typical white boy from Colorado," Santana said. They high-fived each other.

"Yeah, you can't get any sexier than this," Ryder said or was it Blaze?

"Whatever! And this is Johny." He was in a wheelchair. He was missing one leg. He had a beanie with very short hair with bright grey eyes. He was very handsome.

"What happened to your leg?" Britt asked innocently.

"I got into a pretty bad accident, and they had to amputate my leg and I lost use of this leg, so I have this." He said pointing to his chair.

"But by far one of the best riders out there," Santana said "He even got sponsored by Burton and Redbull. He is one rad rider."

"You make me seem like I'm some superhero. I'm just happy I still get to be a rider." He shrugs. He heads over to Artie and starts talking about what he is going to teach him.

The was a knock at the door. One of the twins went to open the door. A tall girl with short black hair and dark clothing. She had a nose ring and a lip piercing. She looks a year or two older than us. She looked like a badass. Santana immediately goes to her. They stay in their embrace for a long while. My thoughts are immediately going to all the wrong places. They go to the farthest place from all of us to talk I assume. The girls and Kurt not helping me assuage my thoughts.

"Maybe they dated!" Kurt said.

"Or maybe they were friends with benefits," Rachel said. Alex came towards us I tried not scowl at her.

"I see you guys are talking about Santana and Sami."

"Yeah, do you know if they dated?" Rachel asked. Alex starts laughing.

"Santana's right you guys are a bunch of dumbasses. That is Santana's cousin. She is only 13 but has gone to hell and back." Alex says with so much admiration.

"What do you mean she's 13? She can pass for a 19 or 20 year old. And what do you mean she has been to hell and back?" Kurt said, and he's right. She looks very developed for a girl of 13.

"I know I thought the same. She was raped at the age of six. She continued to be abused by the same imbecile for six years. She tried to commit suicide and overcame self-harm. Thanks to Santana she is doing better now." She says proudly.

Santana came towards us ignoring the gleeks, and she sits next to me.

"How is she doing?" She asks Alex.

"She is doing good. She goes to the restaurant a lot and talks to us more than before. You know how it is she still has her bad days, but she is doing good. She did get a lot of panic attacks a few weeks ago, but we updated you like every two minutes. Jay and I take her to the gym with us, and she seems to enjoy that. Sometimes she says dark things but we try our best to look past them." That explains the constant texting a few week ago when we got in our fight.

"Well, that jackass took her innocence how could she not," Santana say with so much anger it scared me. On that moment, I understood so well why she pressed charges against Coleman.

"Hey babe. Sami said she called earlier and that you answered why didn't you tell me?" She asks me.

"I was, but you told me to shower and when I finished your friends were already here," I said quickly.

The gleeks once again feeling ashamed for once again thinking wrong about Santana. I too joined them on that feeling.

We went downstairs. Santana's friends were about to get in their taxi. But before they all got in a circle and said a prayer. 'We miss you Chris,' was said by all of them after the prayer. We all went to our room and called it a night.

"Who is Chris?"

"He was a buddy of mine. He passed away last winter in an avalanche. Remember last year how I missed two weeks of school?" How could I not?

"I came back for his funeral." Tears escaped her eyes. "He was one of my best friends. For the first month after his death, I called him every day just to hear his voice on his voicemail. Sometimes I forget he is gone you know? I catch myself calling him then I remember he is no longer here. I would call him when something really good happens. Like when we started our thing he was ther first person I wanted to tell. I miss him so much. He was the life of the party and always made you feel included. He was such a great guy and had a promising snowboarding career ahead of him. He was like my brother he took care of me. He is gone, and I still can't believe it."

We went to bed and lay there. Santana was softly crying. The long day getting to me too we fell asleep in each others embrace.

I realized that I still had so much to learn about Santana, and I knew that it would be worth it. She was worth it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note**

I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it seems rushed. I did rush this chapter because my birthday was last Thursday but I still wanted to update.

Review Please! Thanks guys!

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

The next day we woke up bright and early for our first ski and snowboard lesson.

I led out a shaky breath. The lack of air getting to me.

"Here." San gave me the oxygen.

"Thanks." I smiled.

We went downstairs and had our breakfast.

"We should hurry up. Do you guys have everything?" She listed all the things we need.

"Okay, cool lets go." The Mercedes Sprinter was waiting outside. We made the short trip to the base of Beaver Creek. She told us that it would be easier to teach us here than Vail.

We parked the car to get our stuff. Santana held my hand. We passed a bridge. Like Vail it was old looking probably because of the bricked floor. We did a short walk and went up two escalators. There was a small ski and snowboard shop.

It looks like a skateboard shop except there is snowboards and skis everywhere! Heavy Metal music playing in the background. There was a wall with graffiti on it. It was a very cool shop.

"Hey guys." Tony said.

"Welcome to our shop." Greg said. I was impressed that they actually do something with their life other than get high and snowboard.

The snowboarders got really cool boots that you didn't even need to tie them all you had to do was twist something on the boot.

They gave us our boots. They had us try them on and walk on them. The boots weren't very comfortable but Greg said that was okay.

The skies we got weren't anything special not like the one on that were hung up the the walls. They were black and said 'Burton' on the bottom. Same with the snowboards. The boys had us try on helmets.

"Wear your helmet, do brake you melon." Said Greg as he tapped my helmet. I led out a laugh.

Tony came out with a red and black board. It has tribal designs on the bottom. On the side you stand on had flames with an evil looking demon on the top of it. It matched Santana's outfit. Even her boots were black and red.

"Here you go freshly waxed." He said.

"Sweet! You're the best bro." She said admiring her board.

"You like to match." I said. "It's cute."

She looked horrified.

"I'm not cute. I'm a fucking badass." She exclaimed.

She went for our lift tickets.

"Here you go. Don't lose them."

"Where is yours?" I asks her.

"I have my 'Epic' pass." There was a picture of her on it from a few years ago.

"Stay here. We are going to do a warm-up run." She kissed my cheek. They went to the chairlift. 30 minutes later I clearly saw them. Especially the twins. One had to bright neon yellow jacket and neon pink pants. The other one had the same thing except his jacket was neon pink and pants were neon yellow. One had skies and the other a snowboard.

Johana's and Santana's outfit were more fitted than the guys. The guys were sagging their pants their jackets reaching mid thigh.

Johana was wearing a black and blue jacket with black pants. She had her black and blue skies with her.

All of them were zooming down the mountain. I clearly saw Santana ahead of them. They all did a hockey stop and sprayed us with snow. Luckily we were all geared up so it wasn't to bad.

"In your faces! Now pay up bitches!" Santana said to all of them and extends her hand for them to give her the money.

"Man whatever!" Johny said as he took out a hundred. He was wearing a light green jacket we couldn't see his pants because his sit-ski was covering his legs. The thing he was sitting on was on one ski. There was all types of colors and designs. He had two small closed cuff crutch with smaller skis on it.

Artie's was the same except his ski wasn't as cool as Johnys.

They all gave her a hundred each. She took it happily.

"Are you guys ready? Let's go to the bunny hill." Santana asked. We all followed after them. They told us we didn't have to put our gear on because we were going on a gondola.

Santana immediately took Artie and pushed him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Ah. A little nervous to be honest." He said very nervously.

"Don't worry you're in great hands and I know how to sit-ski too so I can help you too."

"Thanks Santana."

"Don't mention it." She continued giving him tip on dos and don'ts. You could tell that he had relaxed a bit and was less nervous. Santana helped him onto the gondola. Most of the gleeks astonished by Santana kindness. They aren't used to it.

"How are you feeling?" She asks me as she makes sure my boot is securely latched to the ski.

"A little out of breath." I confess.

"Do you want mouth to mouth?" She smiles cheekily.

"I wouldn't mind that." I smile flirtatiously. She brings me closer by taking ahold of my hips. She kisses lightly. It sweet and and short but it was enough to give me butterflies.

"Get a room." Blaze yells. I knew this because he was the skier.

"Alrighty Mike, Britt and Finn you come with me. Puck and Blaine you go with Ryder. Tina, Mercede you go with Blaze. Quinn, Kurt and Rachel go with Johana. Obviously Artie you go with Big J." We all went with our groups.

Johana showed us how to go straight and stop. She taught us to pizza stop which was basically to point our skies together. She had us go like this all the way down. She taught us how to correctly fall. We went down the hill and back onto the gondola.

All of us had fallen so much. My butt was starting to hurt. When I would get too much speed I would throw myself self so I could fall on my side or sometimes I would land on my butt.

"Okay! I think right now is a great time to take our lunch break." We slowly but surely got to McCoy's the restaurant at the bottom.

Santana and her crew were already there eating. Artie and Johny were also wheeling their way towards the table. We went to get some food. I was getting some cheese fries when Santana hugged me from behind.

"Hey babe. How is your ski lesson going?"

"It's good! Painful but good." I said.

"I'll give you a message later if you want. I'm glad you came." We went to pay.

"Sup Goofy. Will that be all?" The cashier said with a smile.

"Hey man! Yeah that's it!"

"Okay, your total is $21.54." What the fuck? All I got was cheese fries and a water.

"Here you go! Keep the change." She said as she gave him 30 dollars.

"Thanks."

"That was very expensive."

"Welcome to Vail and Beaver Creek." She said. During our lunch we all talked about our experiences and falls.

"Finn I have to admit you're a natural at snowboarding." Santana praised him. That is the thing about Santana she rarely praises anyone but when she does she means it.

"Thanks." Finn say shyly.

"Dude, did you see that crunchy(cool) little kid? He was such an airdog(likes to jump all the time). That kid is busting Angelo-style(perfectly landing a trick)!" Blaze said.

"The one that was shredding(riding) by when we got off the gondola?" Ryder asks.

"Oh yeah that kid was Broadway(cool)." Said Johana. It was hard to catch up with their conversation because they used so much slang.

"Oh Broadway? I love Broadway! One day I'm going to be a Broadway star." Rachel began.

"Woah woah, lady dude. We aren't talking about that shit. All we are saying was that that little dude was dank(cool)." Ryder said. The table laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure we can talk about Broadway later." Santana said. Locals would constantly come to our table and say hi to Santana.

"Hey guys." She said to some guys. They all waved.

"What up Goofy? Long time no see. Are we going to hit the park or what?" One of them asked as the rest went to their table.

"No can do. Today we are dog trainers." San said pointing to us.

"I see."

"Babe. This is Douglas," A tall boy with brown eyes and hair. He was very handsome.

"Doug this is my girlfriend Quinn." She said while I blushed.

"Nice to meet you." He said with a charming smile and extended his arm for a handshake.

"You too." I said politely.

"Well when you aren't on dog duty hit me up so we hit the park or the cliffs." He said with a hopeful smile.

"For sure man. You still got the same digits?"

"I do. I'll see Ya around. Text me. It was nice meeting you." He said as he began going to his table.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"His track and XC coach is a good family friend. When I'm in town they invite me to go run with them. I was actually going to do my senior year here."

"Why?" I asked sadly. The thought that she wasn't going to be with me senior year made me sad.

"Their coach is actually my coaches brother. But this coach is a beast and a super good coach. He pushes you more than coach Sue and has so many of his alumni go pro or get recruited by universities."

"Worst than Sue? That must be horrible."

"He is really nice unlike Sue. He just doesn't let you quit and is on your ass all the time to improve yourself. Going to school here would have helped a lot for college and my running career."

"Than why didn't you come?"

"You." She said simply.

"Me?" I asked confused.

"Yeah you. Call it wishful thinking or my Mexican third eye but I knew things between you and me would be good. I was going to wait but and ask you later but um... Will you go on a date with me?" She asked.

Even though we have been together 4 months we have yet to be on a actual date. I smile and lean in to kiss her.

I back away from her her eyes still closed with a smile lingering on her lips.

"Yes I will go on a date with you."

.

After a long day of ski lesson I'm glad to finally take my boots off. I wiggle my toes and move my feet in all different directions to stretch them. I layed on the couch while San makes us tea.

"How are you feeling?" She hands me the tea and rests my legs on her thighs. She starts massaging them while she turn on the tv.

"Tiered."

"I bet did you fall a lot?"

"To many to count."

"Aw poor baby." Santana mocks still massaging my aching legs. "I planned our date to be tomorrow you don't mind right?"

"Not one bit." I smile at her lazily.

"Do you wanna take a nap? Let's head to the room."

With her arms around me I soon fell asleep.

The next day I woke up not feeling as sore as I thought I would have been. We did the same morning routine as yesterday and soon left to the gondola. There was a new person there that wasn't there yesterday.

"Hey bro! Thanks for coming I owe you big time," Santana said to the stranger wearing a black helmet with goggles and a half ski mask covering his face. He was wearing baggy gray pants with a black jacket. His board was black and gray with mountains and a half moon.

"Hey Goofy. It's no problem I love dog training." He said shrugging.

"Guys this is Kevin." She introduced us to him as well. "He is going to take over my group today."

"Why?" I asked suddenly.

"Because today is only you and me." For the first time I noticed she had ski boots instead of snowboard boots. She grabbed her skies.

She took me into the gondola with our skies. She starts our lesson immediately but not without making sure I'm securely strapped to my skies.

She tells me do the falling leaf. Basically it me zigzagging from right to left on my skies.

"That was great." She says as I stop near her. After I got the hang of it she taught me how to 'S' turn. With Santana teaching me it was easier for me to get the hang of it. At around lunch time Santana and I went to Greg and Tony's Shop. She got a bag and lead me to the chairlift.

"San we haven't you haven't taught me how to go on the chairlift." I say as we put our skies on and head to the chairlift.

"Don't worry babe. It's not that hard. I will help you if you need it." She kisses.

We got the chairlift to ourselves. It was a 15 minute ride up there.

"When we hit the line we stand up and try to walk forward with your skies okay."

"Okay." I said nervously.

"Don't worry babe I got you." She kisses me again. It wasn't to hard to get off the chairlift as a I thought.

"Ready for another ride?" She asks me.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to take the chairlift up to the top."

"You mean this isn't the top of the mountain?" I ask.

"No we are halfway up there." She smiles.

"I guess." I said slightly scared and out of breath.

"Here." She puts the oxygen to my mouth and and I inhale the much needed air.

"Thanks." I smile to her.

"No problem babe. If you need more let me know."

We got to the other chairlift and ride another 15 minutes on the chairlift. She takes me to a deserted place. The view was breathtaking. There was mountain after mountain covered in snow. It made me feel so small but so alive at the same time.

"Is this where you murder me and no one will find my body." I smirk at her.

"No this is where we have our lunch," She takes out a blanket and set it down.

She takes out two sparkling water. She hands me one.

"Thanks." She takes out two salads and gives me one.

"I hope you like it." She says shyly.

"I'm sure I will." I take a bite off it.

"This is really good." I say truthfully.

"Thanks it is a chicken mango salad with a homemade mango-cilantro dressing." She says proudly.

"Did you make this?"

"No. My friends at the restaurant did." She said.

"Well I'm going to have to thank them because this is amazing." Lunch was spent with talking about everything and nothing.

"Can I ask you something?"I ask her.

"Shoot."

"Why do you still hang out with your exes?" I ask trying to sound neutral. She sighs.

"Tim and I have history. I'm not inlove with him. I love him but I'm not inlove him. He taught me to love and respect myself. He is a great friend. We ended things he went his way and I went mine. He got a girlfriend who could give herself to him 100% unlike me. Now he is a just a friend.

"Alex and me what we had was pure sexual chemistry. Sex was amazing but honestly all we did was fuck and party. That relationship didn't last. I still talk to her and everything because she helped Sami so much. I also talk to her because she has a completely different perspective on a lot of things and she gives me a new way to think of things when we weren't drunk or high. She loved alcohol and drugs more than me it never lasted. She recently got out of rehab and I wanted to help her the way she helped Sami." She said.

"Don't ask me to choose between you and them because I will always choose you but it doesn't mean I won't miss them or forget them or make things easier. Somehow they became my dysfunctional family that I love. They never judge me for my mistakes and the one I did do they helped me learn from them. The glee club is more talk than game because even though they say it is a safe spot all of them will turn against each other for a solo. I'm not saying it's not a safe spot it is for sure when we aren't competing for solos."

The rest of the lunch we spent it talking about lighter subjects. When we finished we cuddled up and stayed there enjoying the view for a little while.

"It getting close to 2:30 we should head down it going to be a long way down." Santana says as she checks her watch. She cleans up and we strap on our skies.

"Ready?" she asks

"Ready,"

When we got down to the base the chairlifts stopped running and the cookie men and women came out. Everyone bombarded them for the delicious cookies.

"I had a great first date." I tell her as I kiss her.

"Mmm. I'm glad you had fun but that wasn't our date."

"It wasn't?"

"Nope our date will be tonight." She kisses me.

"I can't wait." I smile into the kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note**

I hope you enjoy. Sorry if it seems rushed. I did rush this chapter because my birthday was last Thursday but I still wanted to update.

Review Please! Thanks guys!

* * *

"I don't know what to wear!" I said frustrated to the girls and Kurt. I was in our hotel room trying to figure out what to wear for my date with Santana.

While I was going frantic on what to wear, there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt can you get that for me," I said in a defeated tone.

"Sure thing."

"Ooh, you got a package." Kurt enters the room excitedly.

I opened. It was a black Burberry cocktail dress and black 4 inch heels.

"There's a note," Tina said.

'Babe, I know you would look amazing in anything, heck, you would look amazing in a trash bag. I know you would be stressing about what you would wear so I decided to make it easier by giving you this. I can't wait to see you. TQM -San'

"AWWW!" They said.

"That is so cute!" Tina said.

"I wish Finn would do something like that to me," Rachel said sadly. You can tell that he loves her, but he isn't the best at showing it.

"I'm sure he will some day," I said.

Kurt worked on my hair while Brittany on my make-up.

He did a sexy bed hair look while Brittany kept it simple with a smoky eyeshadow.

"Oh hey! There is still something in the box." It was a small square box. It had a small Golden Bear like the one her parents gave her.

"I did some research on those necklaces, and I saw they were VERY expensive," Kurt said. I didn't know if I liked that Santana was spending a large amount of money on me. It's sweet, but I don't want her to think I'm only with her because of what she can give me and the money she has.

"I wonder where she'll take you." Brittany wonders.

"I don't know but I'll have a good time because I'll be with her." They had asked me what we had done on our day together. I told them what we had done and how cute she was about it.

"Who knew Santana was romantic," Rachel said.

"Don't act too surprised about it, Berry. I'm a very romantic person." Santana said playfully.

"WOW! Babe you look amazing." She said very surprised.

"You chose my outfit why are you surprised." I teased her.

"You look even more beautiful than I expected. Did you like the necklace?" She takes it from my hand and helps me put it on.

"It's beautiful, but you didn't have to," I said to her as I turned around and put my arms around her neck. I turned to see if we had an audience, surprisingly they had quietly slipped away. When I saw that no one was there I connected our lips in a slow kiss. We parted.

"I know but I wanted to give you something for our first date." She shrugs.

"Well, you surpassed all my last first dates with the other guys because most of them didn't even give me flowers." I kiss her once again.

"Well, they're shitheads. We should get going if we are going to make it on time for our reservations." She was wearing a white crop tee landing only a few inches from her breast with a high waisted skirt that was a perfectly fitted pencil skirt. Somehow she made it look elegant.

We left the hotel in a black Range Rover.

"Did you rent this?" I asked her on our way to Vail.

"No, This is mine." She said.

"So you have two cars?" It was fun getting to know Santana more. I was barely scratching the surface with her.

"Yeah, but I always take the other cars that we have here depended on who I'm with and how many people are with me." She said.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." She smiled at me. We got out of the parking garage and walked to the restaurant. I was glad I had a jacket because it was freezing. Santana wrapped her arm around me. I leaned into the touch.

"You look gorgeous tonight." She smiles at me. I blush at her compliment.

"You don't look bad yourself." I tell her.

"Well, I try but I don't think anyone can be as amazing and beautiful as you." I blush again.

"I love it when you blush." We arrive at a fancy looking restaurant. Sweet Basil.

"Santana! It's good to see you." I tall man with gray hair comes and greets us.

"Hey John." She hugs him. "This is Quinn, my girlfriend. Quinn this is John the owner of the restaurant and a close family friend." We say our hello. John escorts us to a secluded area of the restaurant with a table just for us. The meal consisted of us talking about everything and anything.

"You like it here don't you?" I asked her as she looked outside at the snowing sky with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I do. Lima is a place where I live, but my home is here. The landscape, the air, the people they helped me become the person who I am today. Honestly if it weren't for you I would have left Lima a long time ago. I know I didn't always show it, but I was always there." She looked at me.

"When you were pregnant I asked my parents if you could stay with us, and they were all for it but you had already found a home in the Jones household. I know I offended your baby, but it was the jealous side of me speaking. I hated Puck still kind of do. He took your innocence, and you were the one condemned for your mistakes while he was being praised for taking your virginity. I wish I had the balls to stand up for you instead of just standing and even helping with them condemning you. When you gave birth to Beth everyone left pretty soon after I stayed there the two days you were there. Granted I never entered your room because I was scared as fuck. I did see the look on your face when they first put Beth in your arms. That smile was priceless. I knew from the look in your eyes that you wanted to keep her, but I hope you know that you did the right thing." I kissed her because that the only thing I could think of doing to show her how I feel.

"I… Thank you." I wanted to say it, but I was too scared that she was going to freak out, or worse leave me.

"Don't thank me for telling you the truth. It is the least you deserve." She kissed me this time. One of the waiters brought us a bag with clothes inside of them.

"What is this for?" I said looking at the snow pants, jacket, boots, and gloves in one of the bags.

"For the next part of this date." We went into the bathroom and changed. I changed into leggings and shirt. I was glad I didn't put on too much make-up. I then put on the snow pants and jacket. Santana did the same in the stall next door.

"Are you ready?" Knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm just putting on my boots." I said.

"Okay, I'm going to go pay I'll meet you at the entrance." She was out the door. I was nervous and excited on what we were going to do next. I was hoping it wasn't something dangerous or extreme.

We got in her car. We went to what seemed a baseball field. A thick layer of snow covered the ground.

She gave me these weird looking things.

"Here these are your snowshoes, so you don't sink into the snow."

"Santana what are we doing here?" I asked. She helped me put on the snowshoes.

"Come let me show you." She said after she was done putting on her snowshoes.

There was squeeze bottles with different color liquids inside them.

"We are going to make art." She grabbed a bottle with blue liquid inside of it.

The next hour or so I spent it drawing designs or whatever came to mind.

"Babe come here," Santana shouted.

I looked up to see where she was. I went towards her.

I big blue letters it said. 'Will you be my girlfriend?' With an arrow pointing towards her.

I let out a laugh and nodded. She smiles ran towards me. I gently landed on the snow. I didn't mind because her lips were soon attached to mine.

"We should head out." She said. We left but not before we went to a small coffee shop to get some hot chocolate.

We entered the hotel room. The room was lit with candles. There was rose petals leading to the room.

"Santana this is beautiful. I hope you know I don't put out on the first date." I teased her.

"I know that wasn't my intention. I just wanted to do something special for you." She shrugged. After we took off the snow gear, and she had put out all the candles, we went into the room.

We laid on top of the petals on the bed. She fed me chocolate covered strawberries.

"This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me," I told her after the bite I took.

"I'm glad it was me and I'm sorry too because you deserve this and more." I put the plate with strawberries on the night stand. Both of us leaned in so that our lips would join as one.

At first it started out slow and sensual. Her tongue reached out to touch my bottom lip. I immediately granted her access. Our tongues swiftly dance with each other. She was on top of me. I felt secure, but she wasn't in complete control. She gave me enough control in case I wanted to stop. But stopping was the last thing I wanted to do.

Her hand was on the hem of my shirt. Her hand was resting on the exposed skin. With each passing moment, the kiss got more passionate and frantic. My breath was ragged, and so was hers. Her hands moved to my breast. Her hand went under my bra. She massaged it gently. I gave a small whimper.

I moved my hand to her backside. I reached my destination her perfectly rounded ass. I gave it firm squeeze. She let out a loud moan. My hand were in the hem of her shirt. I lifted her shirt she immediately got up and took it off. She then helped me with mine. Once the shirt was off her lips connected with my neck. She went for my weak spot. I let out a loud moan.

"Santana that feels amazing." I whimpered out.

She undid my bra in one swift movement. I did the same less gracefully none the less I got the job done. I instantly went for her nipple. The taste of her skin was something I knew I was never going to get tired of. Her whimpers turned into a moan encouraging me to continue what I was doing. I went to the valley of her breasts to the other one. I gently kissed it. She took me by the neck and connected our lips again. Her hand was grabbing my breasts. Not like Finn or Puck or even Sam they were always too aggressive that it hurt. Not Santana though she applied the right amount of force to where it was pleasurable.

"I love," I said before I could myself. I panicked for a second I was about to take it back when she said.

"I love you too," The kiss we shared after the I love you was magical.

The butterflies I already had turned into a complete zoo. My already racing heart went overboard with excitement. My skin rose with goosebumps.

I went for her leggings. I started to pull on them.

"Are you sure." She asks.

"Never been so sure about something in my life." She nods.

She stands up. She starts taking her leggings agonizing slow off. She stands there in only her panties. She does the same as she takes them off. She is left there standing in nothing but her necklace.

I walk towards her. She stops me and leads me to the bed. She starts kissing me again. I was so focused on the kiss that I didn't notice she hand taken my leggings and panties off.

Her hand moves slowly from my neck to my breast then to my abs. We look into each other's eyes. She silently asks for permission. I give her a quick nod.

I feel her hand on my most sensitive part. I gasp. She starts a slow pace. Only playing with my clit.

I connect our lips again. I didn't know what to do the sensation feeling to good to be true. I feel her fingers near my entrance I nod into the kiss and let out a quite mhm. Her pace was slowly increasing.

I arch my back. Her mouth connects with my breast. The feeling from the new angle from arching my back and her lips on my nipple is overwhelming. I have this internal debate I know I'm so close to the sweet realize but not wanting this feeling to end. As if she read my mind she says.

"It's okay Quinn, let go. Come for me." My walls clenched; my toes curled, my vision went black, and I struggled catching my breath. My whole body went still.

I vaguely remember telling Santana that I need to remember the favor and her telling me.

"Today was about you. I love you." She kisses the top of my head. Her arm is around me. My head and hand rest on her chest our legs interwinded. Our bodies impossibly close.

Before I fully go to sleep I tell her, " I love you too,"


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note**

I hope you enjoy.

Review Please! Thanks guys!

* * *

Christmas had come and gone. We went to an ugly sweater party which was uneventful. I did love the fact that Santana spent the whole night by my side and proudly introduced me as her girlfriend. I have to admit that Santana friends are very nice and caring.

Today all of us decided to take a break from skiing and snowboarding to just relax and do nothing. Santana said she wanted to go ski with her friend for half the day. Surprisingly she invited Finn, and they both went. The gleeks and I decided to watch films and drink hot cocoa and tea. The second movie we decided to see was Elf one of my personal favorites. Santana and some of her friends noisily came in from snowboarding. Lucky for us when the movie had ended.

"Hey guys!" They all said to us.

"Santana we have to watch the videos we made." One of them said excitedly.

"Do you guys mind if we watch the videos?" She asked us.

"Yeah, go for it." The gleeks said.

They connected the GoPro Cameras to Santana's computer and put them on the tv from there.

It was kind of funny seeing Finn in compression pants and shirt. Being that he is very tall and awkward.

We saw them in what they called a park. They had videos of them going on a rail, doing trick on the rails, spinning in all directions, jumping from ramps and what not. Finn went on a few rail and did very good.

"Finn is a fucking natural!" Santana said patting him on the back.

"You should have seen him take on those cliffs," Johanna said.

"What do you mean cliffs?" Rachel said worriedly.

"Don't worry babe even if I did fail I'd still landed on like 15 feet of untouched snow. It's awesome." They showed us videos of them literally jumping off cliffs how this is fun beats me. Some of them being up to 20 feet high.

At around 1:30, we were starving. We decided to get some Subway. We were heading out when Santana stopped me.

"Babe come on we need to catch up to them," I told her.

"We aren't going. Don't worry I had Finn order our food. I Just wanted some alone time with you." She closed the door pinning me to the wall I wrapped her arms around my waist. She kissed me, and I kissed her back. After we had sex for the first time, it was like we couldn't stop. I was addicted to her touch and her taste I couldn't get enough of it. We were going at it like bunnies anytime anywhere we could.

The kiss was rough. She bit my lower lip. I hissed. Clothes were being thrown everywhere. My hand went to her folds. She was wet. My heart swelled. Santana could have anyone she wants but she is here with me, and I have this effect on her it an incredible feeling. I turned us around so that her back was to the door.

I massaged her clit. Her breath was on my ear, and it gave me goosebumps. I would go near her entrance, teasing her. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Quinn, Please I need you." She said in a shaky breath. In one swift motion, I quickly slipped two fingers into her. She sighed loving the feeling of me filling her up. Her head hit the door with a quiet thud. I kissed her neck. I bit down on the sensitive skin. Her hand snaked to my entrance. I let out a throaty moan. Our lips met in a frantic kiss. Moan where being heard but we didn't know who had released them.

I rolled my hip into her. Our movement was becoming faster and sloppy. Her finger would slip out of my entrance and circle my clit. I mimicked her action. In, out, circle. We continued to do this. I was close to my much-needed release.

"Quinn look at me." Our eyes met. Her eyes dilated. Black orbs looked into mine.

"I want us to come together." I nodded. The pace increased. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. With her free hand, she grabbed a fist full of my hair and made me look at her.

"San I'm close." I shut my eyes.

"Me too. Baby look at me." Our eyes met again. This feeling was becoming too much to handle. I went over the edge. I felt Santana join me in the high of the orgasm. Her walls clench my finger still for a long moment. We rode out the orgasm together. We rested our forehead on each other. Trying to catch our breaths.

With shaky legs, we tried to go to the couch. We grabbed our clothes I put mine on. Santana went to the room her get something more comfortable. She came out with a baggy shirt and sweat.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Stop fucking and open the damn door!" One of the twins said. I blushed furiously.

"Ryder shut the fuck up," Santana said as she opened the door.

"Yup, you two were doing the dirty it smells like sex in here." Johana scrunched up her nose.

I didn't think it was possible, but I turned even more red.

"Hey y'all are just hating because I'm getting some and y'all ain't." I was glad it was only Santana's friends and not the gleeks as well.

"Where is everyone?" Santana settles next to me on the couch.

"They went to take a nap. We are heading out too we just came to drop off your food." Johny said. After a bit more teasing they left.

"I like them a lot," I told Santana as I took a bite off my Subway.

"They're a bunch of idiots but they're amazing."

"Why do you act like this here?" I interrupted the peaceful silence.

"Act like what?" She takes another bite.

"Like you don't have to hide who you are. Like you don't want to kill someone every few seconds.

"I don't know." She shrugged avoiding my sight.

"Come on tell me," I said.

"Fine." There was a long pause. She was trying to organize her thoughts. She opened and closed her mouth.

"I had been coming every summer since I was 6. I met some people here when I was older-" There were tears pooling in her eyes.

"I spent my 6th and half of my 7th-grade school year here because my dad had invested in the hotel. They weren't the best kind of people. They were older than me. Most of them were in high school. I started to do things that I'm not proud of; I don't mean like ditching and sneaking out. I mean things like drugs and stealing. I was in such a bad place. I was out of control. My parents tried to help me, but I didn't want their help. I was 11, and I had tried more than five types of drugs. I was a mess. Then I met this girl. She got me into snowboarding and cross country. She showed me so much. I had lost friends; I had lost my family - not literal but I had lost the meaning of family- and worst of all I lost myself. She-" Tears ran down her face. I stopped them; she leaned into my touch.

"She taught me that it's okay to make mistakes and lose everything as long you get back up stronger than before. Through her I met Johny, Ryder, Blaze, and Johana. We became this little click. At the beginning of the school year in 7th grade, she went to Argentina because that's where her family is from for some family thing. Before she left we got into this huge argument. Do you want to know what's the worst part? I don't even remember why we got in a fight. I try so hard to remember, but that's how petty the fight was. She was in a car wreck. Some drunk driver hit them. He survived not one fucking scratch!" Her voice was laced with so much pain and anger.

"7 people in the SUV. She was the only one wearing a seatbelt. Most of them only came out with a broken arm, ribs, nose, or a concussion. Not her though." She broke down. She was sobbing her heart out. I embraced her. We were there for a long moment. She disentangled herself from me. She wiped the tears away.

"She was declared dead on the scene. This amazing, loving, selfless, beautiful person, My guardian angel was gone in a blink of an eye. Some idiot took her away from me."

"Did you go back to the drugs?" I asked her.

"No, because going back to that would be like spitting on her face. All that hard work for nothing. I was never an addict. I did it, but I didn't need it. I did it because those people who called themselves my friends put me down so much that I thought I needed them. Sure I smoke and drink now and then but I do it because I like it not because I need to."

"What happened after her death?" I asked.

"It became too hard to be here every day. My dad got a job at the hospital, and we moved back to Lima. I came back. I was scared, and I saw the way they treated Rachel for being different. I easily became a person people feared. I had learned from the best to seem fearless and make sure no one messed with me. I came back freshmen year. My friends didn't resent me for leaving, and I met other people who were good. Who were good to me. These people I met they knew my past. They didn't judge me because they had a similar history to mine or worst, and they got their shit together."

"Can I ask you her name?" She looks at me. She tried to say something, but nothing came out. She took a deep breath.

"Sariel." She started to cry again. Anguish and grief were leaving her body through those tears. Her body shook with pain.

"Sorry, that's the first time I've said her name since she di- passed away. It means guiding angel. I've lost a lot of people Quinn. Some were taken from me; others left, and a few thought it wasn't worth living anymore. I don't want to lose you." Her hand caressed my cheek.

"And you won't." We stayed on the couch for the rest of the day and night. She was drained emotionally and physically. She had fallen asleep spooning me even thus he was the one who needed comfort.

"I love you so much Quinn." She had said before she fell asleep.

* * *

We were getting ready for New Year. We decided to hang out around the in the hotel then go to Vail to hang out and see the fireworks.

Our relationship had been good but knew since her confession it better than ever.

We were eating our food and drinking wine while watching a movie. It was nice that it was only our gleeks and not other people. Santana's friend are awesome don't get me wrong but sometimes I only want to hang out with gleeks. Also, when its just the gleeks Santana pays more attention to me.

At around ten, we all got in the sprinter for it to takes us to Vail. We all split up and went our separate way. Santana took my hand and quickly clasped them together. We went into a candy shop Fuzziwig's Candy Factory. Santana bought me some chocolate covered gummy bear, and it is the best thing I've ever had and probably the most expensive candy too.

Santana and I were sharing our candy and walking around when we were bombarded by some people.

"Sup San! What are you up too?" One of them said to her.

"Nothing. We were just walking around." She pointed at me.

"Do you want to come with us? We about to hit the bong." I was hoping she say no.

"Nah man. Not today maybe some other time." With that, we left. Midnight was quickly approaching.

"What's your New Years resolution?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I don't have one. How about you?"

"Let go of my past. " We heard the countdown.

5

"I know you will." We looked into each others eyes.

4

She went halfway.

3

I met her in the middle. Our lips were centimeter apart.

2

"I love you," She said.

1

Our lips met in a blissful encounter. The background became a blur. Nothing mattered at that moment. Only that our lips were doing a delicate dance. I could faintly hear the fireworks go off in the background. But they were nothing to the fireworks I felt kissing Santana.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys hope you enjoy. By the way did anyone else cry during the glee finale? I**

* * *

It had been a month since the gleeks came back from Colorado. After a few tears from Santana's friends and Santana telling them she'd be back soon enough they took a plane from Denver to Columbus. Their relationship had gone from good to great. Quinn was learning new thing about Santana, and she loved it.

Quinn went to the local drugstore to buy some things that she needed. When she entered the store, there was only two word to describe it. PINK, RED. Thanks, to Valentines day. Quinn needs to figure out what to do for Valentines day. 'What should I give Santana?' 'Should I take her out?' 'I wanted to make this the BEST Valentines day ever.' 'I could ask Britt or if I'm very desperate I could ask Jacquelyn to help me with our date.' 'I hate to admit it but they know each other better than they know themselves.' Were thought that were interrupted by Quinn's phone

'I love you. 3 -San' Quinn instantly smiles. It's the little things that Santana does that makes Quinn's heart skip a beat. They cute text messages, the flowers in her locker with sweet notes, the kisses the cheek and forehead,

'I also miss your big booty. -San' And how could she forget the crude yet somehow sweet comments.

"Where are you my beautiful big booty princess? -San' She let out a quiet chuckle.

'I just got out of the drugstore. I'm heading home babe. Why? -Q'

'Don't text and drive! I want my booty princess in one piece. Come to my house! We're having a Carne Asada at my house. My parents invited your mom too. BTW your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. -San' Quinn blushed this time.

" I haven't left the parking lot. I haven't even turned the car on But now you need to stop because I'm going headed to your house. - Q' Quinn roared the car to life and headed to the Lopez's house. When she got, there was already more than a dozen cars parked, and she knew there was more to come.

There was still snow, so most were inside hanging out. The little kids were playing in the indoor pool while the one closer to Santana and Quinn's age were in the game room. Santana's aunts and uncles were scattered from the kitchen to family room to the indoor pool area socializing. Quinn walked into the kitchen, and they greeted her with loud 'Hello', hugs, and kisses by the family.

"Hey, babe!" Santana kissed Quinn when she spotted Quinn in the kitchen. Both of them separated again not because they wanted to but because Santana's aunts took her aside. Santana was going to stick around, but her cousins and Brittany took her to play.

"So Quinn, Santana tells us you applied to a lot of ivy league schools. What do you plan on studying?" One of Santana's Aunts asked her in Spanish.

"Um, Political Science with a minor in Philosophy so I can later go into law," Quinn replied in Spanish. Santana's family seemed very impressed with the answer.

"You have to convince Santana on not going to Colorado to college she needs to go to Columbia like her father," Another Aunt said to Quinn.

"I don't know, if she wants to go over there she should. Besides Santana said that CU-Boulder has an excellent business program." Quinn told her as politely as she could. She might not the idea of Santana going to Boulder if she decides to commit but if she wanted to Quinn will support her.

"Yeah, but Santanita need to go to Columbia. Colorado has never been good for her." Quinn knew they were talking about Satana's past but before she could reply Santana came in the kitchen.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana said out of breath and smiling from playing with her little cousins.

"You. We were telling Quinn to tell you not to go to Colorado. Besides you already got your acceptance letter from Columbia." Santana's aunt said.

"You already got your acceptance letter?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Yeah, I got them today and my Abuela opened it before I did." Santana gave her a smile.

"Ay, Santana. Don't give me that look beside I'm your Abuela I can do what I want." Santana just smiled and took Quinn to her room.

"Did you already get accepted to other schools?" Quinn asked sad and worried. She hadn't heard from any of them.

"Uh yeah, All the Colorado schools said yes and so did Stanford, Harvard, Brown, Cornell and uh -"

"Yale." Quinn finished for her. Quinn turned her back Santana and started to chew on her nails.

"Come on Quinn your letter is probably on it way and don't forget I had applied a few weeks before you did." Santana tried to make Quinn feel better.

"Oh my god! And this is your celebration party, and I'm here ruining it for you." Quinn wiped a stray tear.

"You could never ruin anything." Santana kissed her on the lips.

"Come on let's go downstairs and eat." Santana's dad was on the grill outside with some of his brothers in law and brothers. Even though it was cold and, snow was everywhere all of them huddled around the grill. They brought the food in and everyone dug in. Satana cut the meat for Quinn and put it in tortillas for her. Quinn stayed away from the salsas (there were at least a dozen different salsas) and went for the guacamole careful not to grab spicy one.

"I swear your dad is the best at grilling," Quinn said with a mouth half full. Brittany and Quinn were talking about how Brittany got a scout from MIT looking at her for her mathematical abilities.

"HEY!" It was Santana's friends from Colorado.

"Oh my god! What are you guys doing here?" Santana hugged them all.

"Well having rich parents who don't give a fuck about you comes in handy sometimes. We were bored, and we were like 'Why not spend the rest of senior year with Santana?' so that's why we are here." Johny said for all of them.

"Where are you guys staying?" Santana asked still shocked her friends moved here just because they wanted too.

"Our parents rented us a house. We're all 18, so we don't need adult, technically." Johana said.

After they had, eaten, the group went to Santana's room. On their way to her room, they ran into Vanessa.

"Santana do you have the good stuff? I know how much you love that." Vanessa put her hand on her nose and sniffed like if she was doing cocaine. Vanessa knows that Santana hates when she reminds her of her past.

"Shut up!" Santana said walking past her, but Vanessa grabbed her by the arm and said.

"Remember it was your fault." She said to her, but everyone heard. Quinn wanted to ask her what that was about, but Santana went with Johny on the elevator they had in the house without saying anything.

When they got to Santana's room, there was an awkward silence. No one said anything or looked at Santana.

"So… We're already registered to the school anything we should know?" Johana said trying get rid of the awkwardness there was. Quinn wanted to ask, but she had a feeling this one of the subject that you never discuss. It took a couple of moments for someone to say anything.

"Um, jocks and cheerleaders run the school. I'm sure you'll be okay with Santana on your side." Quinn said with awkwardness laced in her voice.

"Oh yeah huh! You're a cheerleader. Can we see you in your uniform? Is it hot?" Ryder says with a smirk trying to get rid of the awkwardness. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Bitch please I'd look hot in a trash bag," Santana smirked back. The awkwardness was slowly leaving the room. Soon Santana and Johny connected the computer to the tv looking at past videos of them on the slope and how they could improve. Quinn, the twins, Britt, and Johana were talking about school mostly Quinn and Brittany telling them how the school works and the slushies.

"Wow, our school is so different from McKinley. We don't have popular kid honestly." Blaze said.

"Yeah, we don't have bullies at all and most people are open to people being gay. Like most of the guys are so touchy feely that most people from other school think they're gay but they aren't." Ryder continues.

"Yeah, and there's like clicks but they all mingle together. No one is stuck in one group only." Johana added.

"It's the weed. Everyone is on a Med card or just gets it man." Santana joked. Ryder got his backpack and pulled out marijuana.

"Oh yeah, do you guys want some?" He asked everyone.

"When my family leaves. You can ask my dad if he want to smoke I sure he will." Santana said distracted looking at the video of Johny doing a backflip on his sit-ski.

"Have you smoked with your dad?" Quinn asked Santana surprised. Quinn knew Santana's parents were okay with her drinking, but she didn't know they were cool with her smoking and joining her too.

"He prefers her smoking here with him," Johny said, and Santana nodded both of them still watching the videos.

"Quinn do you smoke?" Blaze asked her.

"No, I've never smoked." She said truthfully. Santana doesn't often smoke and when she does she's never around Quinn and has never offered her any.

"You're dating Santana and you've never smoked? What the hell? Santana why?" Ryder asked.

"It's not like I'm a full out stoner. Besides if she wanted she would've asked." Santana shrugged. She stood up and went the bed where Quinn was.

"How about you Britt do you smoke?" Johana asked the blonde with a toothy smile.

"Um I have but I don't do it often." She said with a shy smile.

Johana and Britt quickly got into a conversation about dance and the boys went to edit the videos so that they could upload the video to YouTube.

"Hey beautiful." Santana snuggled into Quinn.

"Why did you get all cuddly all of the sudden."

"I missed you. We've been here a couple of hours, and I haven't had you to myself." Santana started to kiss Quinn neck. Quinn had a hard time trying not to moan.

"S no your friends are here," Quinn said attempting to stop her but not sounding very convincing.

"They don't care." Santana didn't want to have sex she just wanted the taste of Quinn on her lips. She kissed and nibbled on the sensitive skin. She trailed up to her cheek until she reached Quinn's lips. Their lips met in a sweet encounter. It wasn't rough or heated it was just lips dancing. Santana disconnected their lips and looked down to Quinn. Santana studied Quinn taking in every detail.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" She said more to herself than at Quinn. She took a loose strand of hair and put her hair behind her ear. She leaned in for a brief kiss.

"You're beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too." They stayed there cuddled together. They continued talking about the schools do's and don'ts to Santana's friends. Santana's friends also talked about their school. Quinn wished McKinley was more like theirs.

"Yeah, Parish was pist that we aren't doing track and field with him," Johana said.

"Man, that sucks. I've seen him mad, and it is not pretty." Santana said.

"Santana! The family is leaving come say goodbye." San's mom said through the intercom system. While Santana went to say goodbye with Quinn while Brittany and her friends stayed in her room watching tv. Quinn asked her mom if she and Britt could stay and said yes. Half an hour later the rest of the gang went downstairs with Santana, Quinn, and her parents.

"You don't mind if we go smoke outside?" Ryder asked the older Lopez.

"Not at all," Maribel said.

"I'll join you guys," Angel said. Maribel, Quinn, and Santana were the only ones that didn't go.

"You aren't going?" Maribel asked Santana.

"Not feeling it. Quinn and I are going to my room. I'll go make sure the rooms are ready for them." Santana and Quinn kissed Maribel on the cheek goodnight and went upstairs. Santana sent Quinn to her room while she made sure the rooms and bathroom were set up to sleep in.

"Ow, Shit." Quinn hit herself with on Santana night stand because one of the drawers was open.

She looked in and dropped her phone because of the shock of seeing what was in there. She heard shuffling outside the open door. She quickly closed the drawer and went into Santana's walk in closet to find something to wear. Quinn went under the covers thinking about what she found. Santana also went under the covers lying next to Quinn making her the little spoon. They both went to sleep Santana without much trouble and Quinn with a throbbing feeling in her most sensitive area.

* * *

The next day they all woke up extra early to make sure they were at school on time to show Santana's friend around and make sure all the paperwork was ready. Maribel had cooked them breakfast - pancakes, bacon, fruit, and eggs - for all of them. Quinn wasn't sure how they were all going to fit in Santana's car. Outside were two black Range Rovers and one white. Ryder and Johny went in one, Blaze in the other black, Johana and Brittany went in the white one. 'Well, that problem is solved.' Quinn thought. Since there wasn't many cars, they parked at the very front next to the handy capable parking spot. Ryder helped Johny. They made their way the office to make sure everything was fine and get their schedules.

The four of them had the same schedule as Quinn, Britt, and Santana and shared some classes with Mike and Rachel. There was never a lot of people taking AP classes which meant that there were only one or two periods given for the subject. They all had third hour off too.

Throughout the whole day, the school was buzzing about the new kids and their cars. The hockey player walked towards the four of them with giant slushy cups but stopped dead in their tracks when they saw them walk towards Santana, Brittany, and Quinn.

At lunch, the gleeks immediately asked them to join the glee club. Johny could sing and, on the other hand, the other could dance. Rachel being Rachel went on and on about glee.

"Hey short stuff I don't mean to be rude but I honestly don't care. I love how passionate you are, but tone it down." Ryder said with a smile. He didn't sound rude, but he did sound a little annoyed.

"Yeah, babe calm down a bit," Johana added with a smile.

"Wow! No one has ever told me to be quite so nicely." Rachel said with a small smile. The bell rang before anyone could say anything. The gleek left the table without throwing their trash away.

"YO! Do you guys always leave the table like this?" Ryder looked at the table full of trash with disgust. Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and of course Rachel did throw their trash away unlike the rest of the gleeks.

"Yeah, the janitors throws it away." Finn shrugged.

"They're job is to keep the school clean not clean after you. Throw your shit away guys, come on." Ryder said, and the Colorado crew nodded in agreement.

"Finally someone said something," Santana said.

"Like you never do anything wrong Satin," Mercedes said.

"Hey, I'm a bitch but I'm and Eco-Friendly Bitch." They laughed and went their separate way to go to their lockers or classes.

They went to their AP Lit class. Ms. Kornfeld introduced them to the class but skipped the whole 'get to know you better' and continued with her poetry lesson.

Santana banged her head on the table while Quinn enjoyed the lesson. Santana and Quinn continued to show the guys around, and Brittany took it upon herself to show Johana around personally.

"How do you feel about those two?" Blaze asked them.

"I dig it," Ryder shrugged.

"Yeah, me too I always thought those two would make a good couple," Santana commented looking at the two girls who looked awfully comfortable together.

"Have you seen Johana smile that way?" Johny pointed at Johana as she smiled at something Brittany had said.

"I can say the same for Brittany." Quinn looked their way too. This time Johana had said something that made Brittany eyes light up.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Santana's friends were planning on what to perform for Glee. The quickly agreed on an old number they did in their talent show last year. They went to the auditorium with one the kids from the drama club to help them set up.

"Santana I was just informing Mister Schuester that your friends from Colorado were interested in joining glee club." Rachel walked towards them as they entered the room.

"You probably scared them off during lunch," Artie said as Rachel huffed.

"Actually they are in the auditorium waiting for us." Santana pointed towards the door.

Johana was stretching on the ballet barre with her back towards the glee club.

"That's not how the pole is supposed to go. It needs to be standing up." Noah smirked.

"Shut up Fuckerman before I kick your ass." Santana crossed her arms unimpressed with what Puck had said. Johana went backstage. Johnny rolled to the center of the stage with a guitar and a headset microphone. Johana and the boys came soon after.

Johanna was wearing a gray long sleeve Bella top with black spandex and gray ballet socks. Ryder wore black tights and black socks with no shirt. Blaze wore the same, but his pants and socks were gray. Ryder and Blaze were extremely muscular that made all the boys in football a run for their money.

"You guys forgot your tutus," Puck said rudely. "This is too fucking gay." He continued.

"Fuckerman if you don't shut up I will stick my foot so far up your-"

"Santana, Puck please be quiet," Schuester said in a sharp warning tone to have them calm down.

"I'm just saying we already get enough shit now we have to deal with having dude ballerinas. It's already hard enough to protect the glee club, and now we have to deal with the homo-ballerinas."

"Actually I'm gay while my brother is straight, and we can take care of ourselves just fine thank you very much." Blaze said with a clenched fist.

"And if you ask me what's gayer having a bunch of dudes groping each other for some balls. Or two men in a room with a bunch of half-naked chicks with them all up on them which one would pick? Yeah, I would pick the first one too so shut up and let us perform." Johana said with a sly smile.

"Anyway, we are going to perform Stubborn Love by The Lumineers Hope you enjoy," Johny said. The ballet dancers gave their back to the glee club. Johny started playing the guitar. Ryder was on left Johana in the center and Blaze on the right. Ryder moved his left arm out while Blaze moved his right arm. Johana lifted both arms. The boys would get down in sync and Johana would go up with their arms moving in the opposite direction they were going in. Their backs were still to the gleeks.

_"She'll lie and steal, and cheat, and beg you from her knees_

_Make you think she means it this time_

_She'll tear a hole in you, the one you can't repair_

_But I still love her, I don't really care"_ Johny started sing and the dancers finally turned.

Johana was still in the middle. They do a high kick perfectly in sync.

_"When we were young, oh, oh, we did enough_

_When it got cold, ooh, ooh, we bundled up_

_I can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done"_ They Swiftly landed on the ground and sat facing the right side of the stage. Once again in sync they did a rowing motion then got on their backs and rolled into standing position.

_"It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_

_The opposite of love's indifference_

_So pay attention now, I'm standing on your porch screaming out_

_And I won't leave until you come downstairs"_ They quickly did a split jump and landed on their toes.

_"So keep your head up, keep your love_

_Keep your head up, my love_

_Keep your head up, keep your love_

_"And I don't blame you dear for running like you did all these years_

_I would do the same, you'd best believe_

_And the highway signs say we're close but I don't read those things anymore_

_I never trusted my own eyes_

_"When we were young oh, oh, we did enough_

_When it got cold, ooh, ooh we bundled up_

_I can't be told, ah, ah, it can't be done_

_"So keep your head up, keep your love_

_Keep your head up, my love [x2]_

_Keep your head up, keep your love_

_Head up, love_

_Head up, love_

_Head up, love_

_Head up, love"_ The dance ended with them bowing to the crowd. Brittany was the first to stand up and clap for them. All the gleeks joined except for Puck.

"Wow, that was incredible." Schuester clapped with a broad grin.

"That was extraordinary!" Rachel added clapping as well.

"So that means we're in?" Blaze said still trying to catch his breath. Shue nodded and the dancers and Johny congratulated each other on a great performance.

"Wow, that was awesome," Quinn told them as they approached the couple and Brittany. Britt hugged Johana.

"That was so good guys. You are a great dancer." Johana blushed at the compliment. Schuester dismissed the club early and they went to the cars. Johana took Brittany to her dance class.

* * *

**AN: In high school I had a friend who would smoke with his dad and I thought why not put that in my story. This is the dance I saw them dance **** www . youtube . com watch?v=uYOiaNhaX8w**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I have been doing a lot of camping and hiking in the middle of nowhere. Hope you enjoy.**

**Review! Tell me if I suck or if you like it. **

* * *

Quinn was in Santana's room. Valentines day was five days away and she still didn't know what to do. Calling Jacquelyn was sounding more tempting as the days went by. She knew she needed to swallow her pride and call her because she couldn't think of anything to give her. Santana was downstairs getting snacks so she got her phone. She quickly took the number and put San's phone back before she got back.

The next day Santana had to go talk to Sue during her off-hour about a recommendation letter for a College application. Quinn took the opportunity and called Jacquelyn.

"Hello?" Jacquelyn said.

"Hey. It's Quinn." She said awkwardly.

"Oh! Hey, Quinn! How are you? Is anything wrong?" Jacquelyn asked a bit concerned.

"Um, no I just wanted to ask you for some help." Quinn bit her lip.

"I'm not sure how much help I can be from here but what's up?" Jacquelyn said playfully.

"Well Valentines day is coming up and for the life of me I can't think of what to do for Santana or what to get her."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yeah, and since you guys are pretty close I thought maybe you could help me." Quinn ran her hand through her short blonde hair frustrated.

"Well knowing Santana she probably has the whole weekend plan so don't plan on doing anything and if you do plan on doing something let her know. She can get ahead of herself." They both laughed knowing it was very true. "For a date idea I would suggest something outdoorsy or physical and I don't mean sex." Quinn blushed at the comment. "For a gift I wouldn't go for something materialistic-"

"Why? Santana loves 'bling' " Quinn asked worriedly. She was planning on getting her jewelry.

"That her trying to act like a badass and Santana is loaded she can buy whatever she wants. I don't know you look crafty make her something I promise you she would love something like that. Oh and I don't know if you know this but Santana is a huge art history geek. I'll send you this link it's Celebrities as Neoclassical paintings I'm sure she'll love one of those." Quinn knew Santana liked art but not that she liked the history side of it.

"Hey, I'm starting my shift I need to go. It was really nice talking to you. I hope you and Santana have a great Valentine's Day." Jacquelyn smiled.

"Thank you. Have a good one." Quinn had said before she hung up. She smiled because she already came up with an idea of what to give Santana.

* * *

Same Day

The bell rang and everyone quickly settled down for AP Cal. Miss Moore walked in with a stack of papers for the class.

"Okay class here is today's warm-up you guys have ten minutes." Miss Moore started to hand out the paper to everyone starting with Quinn.

As time went on the class began to finish one by one with Brittany being first. Once you solved the problem, the answer would match up to a letter. Everyone was getting 'Way to work through!'.

"Miss Moore where did you get this warm-up?" Someone asked.

"Online."

"I can't do this," Quinn said frustrated. Math has never been her forte. Brittany went over to her and helped. As Quinn finished more problems it started to seem like her name might be spelled out.

"Miss Moore hers isn't spelling 'Way to work through!' like mine."

"Everyone had a different one, Brittany."

"Oh okay." She shrugged and whispered to Quinn. "It would be so cool if it spelled your name," Brittany added.

Santana asked the teacher to the bathroom. She was gone for awhile. Quinn smiled when she saw that her answer said 'Quinn Be My Valentine.' She looks up and finds Santana with the flowers.

Quinn was too concentrated on her warm-up that she didn't notice Santana enter with a bouquet of roses. She kissed her.

"So will ya?" Santana said as she pulled away. Quinn nodded and kissed her again.

"That was very sneaky of you I must say." Quinn separated herself from Santana as she heard her classmates clap.

"What can I say I'm amazing." She smiled cheekily.

"And modest," Quinn added.

"That too." Santana leaned in for another kiss. The kiss was interrupted by a text from Santana's phone and Miss Moore wanting to go back to the lesson. She gave quick instruction and gave them an actual worksheet.

"It's Jay." Santana looked at her phone. Quinn tried not to roll her eyes. She might have asked Jacquelyn for help, but it doesn't mean she still doesn't get jealous.

"Looks like she has a date for Valentines Day," Santana said a bit upset.

"You don't seem so happy about it. Why?" Quinn tried to say as flatly as she could.

"Her ex. Not only did he dump her but he also cheated on her several times. It makes me mad you know? We take the love we think we deserve, but she could do so much better. She deserves someone that loves her the way I love you. She needs someone to make her realize how amazing she is just like you did to me you know?" And just like that Santana reassured her without her knowing.

"Yeah, I know," Quinn said embracing Santana again.

* * *

It was Friday, Valentines Day, and everyone either had Teddy Bears, Chocolate, Flowers or a combination of them from significant other or friends. Quinn and Santana had agreed on not giving each other their gift until their date later that day.

Santana's friends had quickly assimilated to the school. All four of them being social butterflies got into clubs and sports. They all joined Track and Field. The twin were sprinting, Johana was doing high jump and pole vault and Johny was doing javelin throw. The Track coach loved them on the team mostly to bug his brother in Colorado about them being here and also because all four of them were great at what they were doing.

Johana and Brittany had become an item but didn't want to label anything yet.

"What are you guys planning for tonight," Ryder asked as they ate. They decided to go out to eat at the deli a few blocks away from the school.

"I'm taking Tina out to eat and then a movie," Mike said with his arm around Tina.

"My boy toy is taking me to the city." Blaze said. Blaze had found an older man at the gay bar in Lima and they have been casually dating.

"Johana and I are going dancing after we go to dinner at the new Sushi place." Brittany had a bashful smiled while Johana blushed.

"I'm taking Amii a girl from the Cheerios out to dinner." Johny shrugged.

"I'm taking Quinn to the city for the weekend. How about you Ryder." Santana said vaguely.

"I'm also taking a Cheerio out her name is Stephanie." Ryder smiled. They spent the rest of their time talking about classes and homework they had due on Monday.

* * *

The school day couldn't end fast enough for the girls. When school was over, they immediately left for Columbus. They had both got their overnight bags ready the day before. Both girls checked in with their parents letting them know they're leaving town. On the ride to Columbus Quinn read 'Jane Eyre' while Santana drove listening to 2Cellos on her iPod. Santana was a huge classical and classical crossover fan, but no one knew except for Brittany, Johana, and Jacquelyn.

"What are you listening to?" Quinn asked.

"Um, 'Il Libro Dell 'Amore'." Santana said quickly.

"What's that?" Quinn asked because she had never heard of the song. Santana gave her the iPod so she could plug it into the Aux cord. Quinn was surprised by what she was hearing. She had never gone through Santana's iPod so she was surprised when she saw that Santana had an extensive classical music collection.

"You never cease to amaze me you know that right?" Quinn said smiling.

"I know I'm awesome what's new?" Santana tried to brush off the compliment. Quinn left the iPod on while she kept on reading. She smiled to herself as she thought that maybe ten or twenty years from now they'd be in their home cuddling on a lazy Sunday. Quinn would being reading while Santana did a sudoku puzzle listening to classical.

Somewhere along the way Quinn fell asleep. Santana rested her hand on Quinn's lap and Quinn's hand covered Santana's. Quinn had told Santana that she wanted to take her out on Saturday morning so Santana wouldn't make any plans for them. When they got to their hotel, Santana had made sure that their room had two bathrooms so they could get ready separately.

Santana decided to take Quinn bowling. Santana remembered that Quinn had told her that she loves to bowl. She told Quinn to go with something casual. Quinn wore black jeans with a white wrapped off-shoulder knit top. Santana wore a beige oversize sweater that fell off one shoulder and black jean with tan riding boots.

"You look beautiful as always," Santana said to Quinn as she kissed her cheek and gave her a teddy bear with chocolates.

"You aren't too far off either," Quinn replied leaning in on Santana kiss and accepting the gifts.

"We should go," Santana said looking at Quinn as she grabbed her bag.

"Where are we going?" Quinn asked getting out of the elevator.

"I remember you telling me that you actually enjoy bowling so I thought that you would like doing that. That's okay right?" Santana asked nervously. She knew that it could be overwhelming dating her. Sometimes she forgets that not everyone has the same amount of money she does. She tends to forget that sometimes her gifts can be overwhelming too. Not only that but she also knows that maybe Quinn wasn't struggling financially but Quinn couldn't afford a lot of the things she could give her which she knew Quinn had a hard time with.

"Yeah, that perfect." Quinn smiled because Santana could be very intimidating. It was nice to do something simple and something she was good at. A small part of her thought not to get her hopes up because knowing Santana she'd probably be a natural at bowling. It was scary how good Santana was at everything.

Santana opened the car door for Quinn. Once they were settled in the car, Satana drove to the bowling alley. Quinn saw a sign with huge red letters saying Star Lane Polaris. It looked like an upscale bowling alley. Santana once again got the door for Quinn. They walked in holding hand to the reception.

"I have a reservation for Santana Lopez." She said to the redhead.

"Of course let me take you." They followed the redhead.

"Here you are the VIP area all to yourselves as you requested. Morgan will be your waitress and Bill will be your bartender." Morgan came and greeted them leading them to the VIP area. There was a single table for two to the right and to the left there was the bar and 6 bowling lanes.

"If this is too much we can just go out there. I just wanted us to have some privacy." Santana gave Quinn a kiss. Quinn knew this was hard for Santana because if it were up to her she would have Quinn in the best that money can buy.

"No this is fine babe." Quinn smiled departing from the kiss. Morgan, their waitress, gave them their menus. They both decided on getting the cajun shrimp. They ate in comfortable silence enjoying the food and each others presence.

Santana was the first to break the silence. They made small talk and talked about childhood memories or anything that came to mind. Quinn spoke about a new poem she read with excitement while Santana told her about this artwork she saw in her Art History class she took at the community college. Once they finished eating, they had cheesecake for dessert. As time went on their chair kept getting closer and closer until they were right next to each other. Santana fed the last piece of cake to Quinn.

"That was incredible!" Quinn said to Santana.

"Yeah, it was. Are you ready to bowl? Now I have to confess the only bowling I have done is on a Wii so I might suck." Santana stood taking Quinn's hand into hers leading her to get bowling shoes and balls.

Once they were ready, they went to one of the six private lanes they had to themselves. Santana told Quinn to go first.

"Eyes to yourself Sanny." Quinn sing-sang without looking back. Santana laughed at being caught looking at her girlfriend butt.

"I can't help that my girlfriend has a great ass." Santana was so distracted that she didn't notice that Quinn got a strike.

"Wait aren't you supposed to go twice when you bowl?" Santana asked disappointedly when Quinn was headed towards her.

"Not when you get a strike," Quinn smirked liking that she had this effect on Santana.

"Wait you got a strike? When?" Santana stood up.

"Like a second ago. Now it's your turn." Quinn playfully slapped the brunette's ass. Santana went for her ball. Santana threw the ball making it land on the outside of the lane.

"Here let me help you." Quinn grabbed Santana's hip. "Stand like this and also you are flicking your wrists too much. Make sure you keep your hand behind the bowling ball throughout the whole swing. Here let me show you." Quinn grabbed her ball and threw it again with perfect form.

"Damn, that was so hot," Santana said with lust filled eyes.

"Come on horn dog it's your turn." Quinn rolled her eyes and gave Santana the ball so she could throw it. Santana was doing a horrible job at bowling her ball would always end up in the gutter while Quinn would get flawless strikes.

"I'm better at Wii than I am at the real thing." Santana pouted by Quinn's 6th strike.

"Come on let's go to the arcade." Quinn kissed Santana's pouty lips. She perked up at the idea and they went to the arcade. There they spent a couple hours going from dance games to skeeball and air hockey giving their tickets to the kids around. They even played Fruit Ninja. At around 11 they decided to call it a night. When they got back to the hotel, they were both exhausted. They went to the bed and turned the tv on. Neither actually watching the tv they sat there enjoying each other companies more than anything.

"Are you excited that you got your acceptance letter from Yale?" Santana asked with a smile.

"Yeah I am." There was a megawatt smile on Quinn's face.

"I am so proud of you, Quinn. Wherever you decide to go, I will support your choice entirely. Whether it community college or an Ivy League school I won't be the thing to get in your way." Santana took ahold of Quinn's hand.

"You never will." Quinn squeezes Santana's hand.

"I know that you say your dream school is Yale, but I know better. I know you want to go to Oxford." Quinn was about to interrupt, but Santana put her hand up to stop her. "Q I know it is. I've caught you countless times close tabs in your computer of Oxford. Or you looking up random thing about England. I know you want to go and I'm not going to stop you. I know what you're thinking I'm not breaking up with you I just need you to know that it's okay for you to want to go to Oxford. Don't hate me but I took the liberty to apply for you and took your college essay you submitted to Ohio state and sent it to them. It was the same prompt. I also asked your mom for help on things I didn't know. I already opened it. I didn't doubt that you would get in I just didn't want to see you upset if you didn't. That way if you didn't get in you would never know. Babe, you got into Oxford University." Santana handed her the letter. Quinn read and re-read it multiple times making sure that it did say she was accepted. It took her a while to process what Santana had said and even longer to process what the letter said.

Santana started to get nervous. Quinn had been quiet for 5 minutes looking at the acceptance letter.

"I'm sorry I went behind your back. I thought it would make a great gift for Valentine's Day."

"No this is amazing Santana! I got into Oxford!" As if she was hit but a ton of brick she yelled louder. "Oh my god! I actually got in! This amazing Santana!" Quinn got off the bed. She put her hand on her head still looking at the letter disbelievingly. "I can't believe it!" Quinn kissed Santana passionately. "You are the best! I can't believe you did this." Quinn kissed her again this time the kiss didn't end quickly.

Quinn's hand went for Santana's shirt. San got the message and quickly she took hers and Quinn's shirts off. Santana's mouth went for Quinn's harden nipple. She kissed and caressed it gently. She moved farther down kissing any skin she felt. Kissing every scar and imperfection. With each kiss, Quinn's skin erupted with goosebumps. The aching feeling between her legs became more unbearable.

Santana purposely moved past Quinn's bundle of nerves. Santana kissed Quinn's inner thigh then going to the other one. Quinn was a whimpering mess one hand was tugging at the sheet and the other on her breast. Santana pitied the blonde and connected her lips to Quinn's clit. Quinn's head hit the mattress with a quiet thud her hand interwinding with raven locks.

"Fuck! Santana that feels incredible. Don't stop." The ex-cheerio encouraged the runner. Suddenly she felt two fingers intrude her entrance. The blonde sighed loving the feeling of Santana inside her.

Quinn was getting closer to her climax and Santana felt it too. Quinn's thighs quivered with desire. Santana continued pumping her fingers and moving her tongue expertly around Quinn's dripping sex.

"I love you so much, Quinn." She said between lick and kisses to Quinn's center.

"SAN!" Quinn let out a scream when her high came. After a few calming breaths, she gently tugged the brunette's hair so they could share a kiss. The hazel-eyed girl moaned at her taste in Santana's plump lips.

"I love you too, babe." Quinn found the energy to flip them over. Hungrily Quinn attached her lips to the brunette cheerios neck. Taking her time to explore caramel skin. She kissed, sucked, and nipped Santana. She whimpered at how amazing Quinn's menstrations felt on her skin. Quinn came back to face Santana and kissed her once again. Swiftly she entered three fingers into Santana's sex and using her thumb to circle her clit.

"Fuck Quinn. Fuck me!" Santana said in shaking breaths.

"Trust me I intend to," Quinn said with a husky voice. Quinn speeds up her movements. Santana gasped and whimpered. Quinn felt the hot breaths on her ear. San's breaths became unsteady. Quinn felts her center getting tighter around her fingers.

"Fuck baby! I'm going to come." She curled her fingers hitting that one spot that drove Santana over the edge. Her back arched giving Quinn full access to her breast. Quinn kissed her until she came down from her bliss.

Quinn took her finger off of Santana's center. She admired her fingers covered in Santana's juices. She licked them one my one enjoying her girlfriend's essence. Santana watched with hooded eyes once again turned on. The tired feeling she had was forgotten. They continue that night much like that. Moaning, whimpering, climaxing, or sharing kisses. The world and gifts are forgotten because that night it was just them that mattered.


End file.
